


Harry Potter and the X-Women

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and various sexual encounters with female mutants of the Marvel Universe. Enough said really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Well this was inevitable someday. There are a lot of hot female mutants in the Marvel Universe. That's all you need to know about the reasoning behind this little mini-series of one shots.**

**I would say this is the return of Super Smut Sundays but this is being posted on a Monday.**

* * *

Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, better known as Princess Amara of Nova-Roma, and also Magma of the X-Men sat on the poolside, spread out on a Lawn Chair. She closed her eyes, basking in the sun that came down from her body. Being one with the Earth, she enjoyed the rays that came basking down on her.

The dark skinned beauty rested, and felt the nice sea breeze roll in. She had her top unclipped, her breasts pressed against the chair. Her body was covered by nothing but a black thong and she breathed heavily.

What a last couple of weeks! She was just glad to escape the island and get some downtime because she needed it.

Suddenly she could feel the cool application of suntan lotion on her back and she shivered.

"Hi, Amara," a voice whispered in her ear and she shivered, when those talented hands moved slowly down her body.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Amara asked, and she trembled underneath his grip, the powerful hands of the young man worked her over.

"Relaxing you, you look tense, you shouldn't be," Harry whispered in her ear and she wanted to look up, but she couldn't do so because her body was being treated by his magical hands. The dark skinned beauty whimpered underneath his touch.

"Oooh, that's so good," Amara moaned and his hands slowly skimmed her body, touching her taut cheeks and she once again breathed heavily. Harry had a way of touching all of her sensitive spots but not for long, rather he made her wait for more.

"I'm sure that's good, but you need to roll over," Harry told her and Amara smiled, turning over onto her back.

She allowed her bra to slide down, to reveal her nice round breasts, topped with chocolate colored nipples. Her body was extremely tanned.

"I want to be tanned all over, Harry," she purred and Harry got the message once, tugging her thong bikini bottoms down, exposing her smooth and shaved center.

"Just relax," Harry said with a smile, and he could sense that she was extremely horny.

"I am relaxing," Amara panted and his right finger rubbed suntan lotion underneath her ear and then lathered it all over her collar bone.

Harry's hands traveled closer towards her, stopping at her breasts. He cupped them, really rubbing them in.

"Oh god," Amara whimpered and Harry ran his hands over her breasts, channeling just a little bit of magic through them. It wasn't enough to overwhelm her, but it was enough to drive her wild.

It was now that her mind registered that Harry was completely naked and it took every single fiber of her being not to jump him right now.

It was hard not to do and Amara breathed with Harry's hands roaming her body a little bit, skimming over every single inch of her.

' _She's like putty in my hand,'_ Harry said, running his finger down her stomach and it was good that he had some self-control because he wanted to be inside her as well.

Amara waited, he was getting closer but suddenly, he rubbed her inner thighs. He was closer, closer to her core but then he drew further away.

Her chest inhaled, sparkling with suntan lotion when he continued to apply it.

"Harry, Harry, please," Amara begged him and she was going to erupt if she didn't have him in her soon.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I think we should rub it in, all of the way," Harry said, brushing his hair against her clit.

Needless to say, that sparked a reaction from Amara, and she could feel her body heat up and it wasn't because of her powers. She could manipulate magma and there was something molten and hot pumping from her core.

Harry's fingers skimmed up her, closer yet, even closer and suddenly, his fingers brushed against her dripping slit. The dark haired Princess closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Deeper, please," Amara said, and she could feel her powers bubbling.

"Relax Amara, remember, you need to learn control," Harry said, taking his other hand and slapping her on her firm ass.

"Not….helping," Amara moaned and his finger was only halfway inside her and then it went a little bit more into her.

She bit down on her lip extremely hard and Harry pulled out.

"HARRY!" she yelled, she was this close to losing her mind and her breath was driven completely out of her body.

"What?" Harry asked Amara and he bent down towards her.

Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around him and tried to flip him over but that was the wrong move to do.

Harry grabbed his shoulders and pinned her down on the lawn chair.

"Now, good things come to good girls, but you need to be patient," Harry said, slowly kissing down the side of Amara's face.

' _Oh god,'_ Amara thought to herself, funny because the women of Nova-Roma worshipped Harry as a god.

"You need to learn control," Harry said, kissing down the side of the neck.

' _This is torture,'_ Amara mentally whined and she stopped, she knew that Harry picked up all of the thoughts from her mind, to really drive the point home, when he kissed all the way down her body.

"And you need to learn that good things….." Harry said and he kissed to her breasts, taking one of the sensitive nubs in his mouth and sucking on it. He withdrew his head and her nipple stiffened in pleasure. "Come to those who wait."

Harry switched his attentions to her other nipple and he brushed his cock against her smooth, soft stomach, but was even softer thanks to the hand lotion that he used.

"I understand…..I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Harry asked with a cork of his eyebrow.

"I need your cock, it drives me insane," she begged him.

"It does, doesn't it?" Harry asked, slowly sliding his length down her flat stomach and touching her clit briefly.

He was inches away from pushing into her and Harry smiled, pinning Amara's hands behind her head and leaning down towards her, leaning into her.

"Yes," Amara said, she could almost feel it inside of her. Her heat was touching his cock and they were as close as they were going to get without penetration.

"It really does, doesn't it?" Harry asked but he throbbed, he loved this pussy, how tight and warm it was. His hands let go of hers and he moved down, cupping her ass. "And you want it in you, and me to fuck you until you can't walk anymore, don't you?"

"Yes," Amara concluded, licking her lips and Harry kissed down the side of her neck and caused her to shiver in pleasure.

Suddenly, the moment that she had been waiting for was at hand and he pushed into her.

Amara came right there, her tight hot walls holding onto his cock and Harry pushed into her.

"What did I tell you about control?" Harry asked, squeezing her breasts for emphasis.

"Sorry, my lord, it's just…..I needed that, so bad, please keep fucking me, punish my pussy," Amara begged him.

"It's a good thing you have a nice hot pussy," Harry said, feeling her molten walls hug him. And unlike other girls, the word "molten" was hyperbole, it was pretty much quite literal.

Amara closed her eyes, the heat surrounded both of their bodies, and Harry worked into her.

"I'll let you ride me in a little bit if you're good," Harry whispered to her, and he licked Amara behind her ear, both of their bodies covered in sweat and a nice glow.

Amara couldn't voice any response to that, all she knew was that Harry was fucking her and it felt really good.

"Ooooh, yes," Amara moaned, she managed to sat that and Harry's hands roamed over her legs when she wrapped them around his waist.

Each thrust caused miniature eruptions to happen.

There was a thud and Amara realized that the lawn chair had been reduced to ashes from her body heating. Harry guided them to the ground, padding it so she didn't hit too hard, and continued to fuck her.

"Now that was hot," Harry told her and he feasted on her breasts, causing her to whine, especially when he attacked her sensitive nipples.

Amara could not believe it and her orgasm was allowed to flow free and she was sure that one of the volcanoes was rumbling off to the side of the island.

"Rein it in," Harry whispered to her, this was a more practical lesson of control than she would be taught anywhere else.

"YES!" Amara yelled, and she could feel Harry pushing his way into her hot young body once again and he smiled looking at her.

Amara closed her eyes and felt herself embraced in her lover's warmth. His cock speared deep between her hot lips and she worked herself back towards him, her tight walls caressing his manhood when he spiked his way into her.

She received her reward and a mind shattering orgasm was released along with it. Harry pumped his load into her eager and greedy pussy.

Amara collapsed on the ground, panting, her body still so warm that she would born a normal person but Harry could handle it.

"Turn over," Harry told her once again. "I did your front, now I have to do your back."

Amara nearly came at the thought of what he implied once again.

"Remember Amara, control, or I will be very displeased," Harry said and she smiled.

"Yes, my king," Amara whispered, presenting her ass for her ruler and he was going to take it in the name of his name.

Harry's cock throbbed at the girls tight ass. Her hottest and tightest hole was presented towards him and with his cock lubricated with their combined love juices, he was there behind her.

"Pull my hair, make me your bitch," Amara whispered.

"You have been hanging around Tabby too much, it's starting to corrupt your mind," Harry whispered to her and Amara smiled but he grabbed her hair never the less.

His cock slowly slid into her ass and the pleasure spiked through body.

"I'm the Princess of Nova-Roma and I demand you give my ass a royal fucking," Amara commanded but Harry grabbed her by the hair.

"Who owns your ass?" Harry asked her and he slowed his strokes to a torturous crawl.

"You do, my lord," Amara whispered once again.

"And who gives the orders around here?"

"You do, my king," Amara panted and he hammered her ass so hard.

"But I do concede you have a point, I'm going to give your ass a royal fucking," Harry told her and Amara panted, his hands roaming each inch of her body when he rammed into her rectum.

She could feel him drill her ass again and again, if they didn't already destroy the chair, they would have a long time ago.

His balls throbbed and Harry smiled, he was saving up a big load for her once again.

Amara could feel her pussy stimulated, with his telekinesis, rubbing her lips and her nipples got so hard that it hurt her.

Harry twisted those as well and her pussy leaked its molten hot fluids.

Harry took a steady pace, running his hands over her sweaty back and hammering into her once again. The Princess of Nova-Roma was reduced to a drooling mess and his hands combed over every inch of body.

He picked up the pace, and he was building up a good climax for her hot ass. Her tightening hole clamped around him.

"We're so close."

Amara screamed and she came close to erupting and this was the big one. Thankfully she just barely maintained control.

"Good girl, you stayed in control, here's your award," Harry whispered, pumping his load into her ass, holding up her up using her arms.

Otherwise she would have collapsed to the ground on her own accord. Never the less, Harry came hard and made sure that both of her holes overflowed with cum.

Amara collapsed, nearly fucked into a catatonic state, and Harry pulled out of her, turning to the various members of the Royal Guard, all of them female, who were watching, peering over the stone wall.

"Ladies, take the Princess up to her room and make sure that she is cleaned up and put to bed," Harry said to them in a firm voice and they nodded. "And then you are to report to my quarters, for punishment for invading our privacy."

The royal guard nodded and they moved over to do what they were told.

**End of Chapter.**


	2. B is for Betsy

Harry smiled, he was in one of the most exclusive night clubs in all of London, you would have to either make a reservation months ago or you would have to be well in to get your foot through the door. Needless to say, his green eyes sparkled and he was well in, with his many connections. One of the richest young men in the world and the owner of an impressive technology company, Harry had women throwing themselves at his feet.

Some of them he just stepped over, because they were the type of women that were far more trouble than they were really worth and that was really not an opinion, that was a fact. Some of them might be worth his interest if they grew up just a little bit.

That being said, he smiled when she approached him at the bar, she had a bright and vibrant smile, and an exotic look, with purple hair that shimmered in the light. She had gorgeous eyes that stared straight towards Harry, and she wore a red dress that wrapped snugly around her assets. She had a tight ass and long legs, which pleased Harry.

"Is this seat taken, luv?" she asked him, and quite brazenly, she sat down on his lap, before the bartender made his way to the bar, so she could order her drink.

"Best seat in the house, and you just got in time to snag it," Harry said, the young woman in his lap had an exotic look, Oriental looking with purple hair and she had a British accent, that made her quite sexy.

"Well, aren't I naughty?" she asked with a smile on her face. "How are things, Harry?"

"They're good, Betsy, thanks for asking," Harry said, running his fingers through her hair and she smiled at him.

Elizabeth Braddock, Betsy to her friends, was a rich socialite in British society, whose parents had ties to the Hellfire Club, the same as Harry's mother. Lady Braddock smiled, taking the drink and she slowly slipped on it.

They were both mutants, and they were aligned with the X-Men although not official member. Harry and Jean took over the school after the untimely demise of Charles Xavier and Scott Summers at the hands of Apocalypse some time back.

"I heard that you opened up your eighth company this year," Betsy said with a smile and she turned around, straddling his lap. She slowly brushed the strand of hair out of his face. "And SLO is going to have their phones in every hot little hand in the world, and…"

"You can't really keep them on the shelves," Harry said and she smiled.

"Yes, I saw, thankfully people are somewhat civilized and able to keep their hands to themselves, fortunately," Betsy said, slowly running her hand over Harry's hair and she sipped her drip.

She could feel Harry's hands grab her from behind daringly and she smiled, looking at him. She slowly licked her lips, he looked good enough to eat.

"I think that they're about ready to burn a hole through me," Betsy said, mockingly blowing them a kiss which caused the group of airhead girls to slink off like sullen schoolgirls.

"Well, you're in a position that many would envy," Harry whispered and Betsy grinned.

"And I'm going to remind them, why they should envy it?" Betsy asked and she lead Harry out to the dance floor.

She locked her arm around Harry, and she run her free hand down his chest, going down his abs, and then stopping suddenly, coming short from his crotch and then moving up.

Harry spun her around on the dance floor and she smiled, feeling herself dipped back. Betsy showcased her great flexibility, which had other perks and benefits other than dancing, and then he pulled her back up.

Betsy was caught with a burning kiss and she returned it with equal fever, the two of them enjoying and indulging themselves in each other. It was the kind of kiss that curled tongues and soaked panties, and Betsy was backed off against the wall, nearly touching it.

"I need you now," Betsy whispered and she was left slumped against the wall, breathing and the music kicked up, it was a jazzy tune, something that some might be able to hear out of a cheap porno.

' _Fitting,'_ Betsy thought, and she groped his crotch with a smile, but she could see the bouncer giving both of them the evil eye. Whether it was out of jealously towards Harry, or the inappropriate and quite naughty behavior she was exhibiting, she didn't know.

"Let's head upstairs, I have a room," Harry said and Betsy wasn't going to protest, with Harry scooping her up in his arms and traveling with her up the stairs.

He smiled once more, with Betsy grabbing onto his arm and kissing him intensely when they made their way up the stairs.

He traveled with Betsy in his arms and the door swung open, when they made their way into the bedroom with each other.

Betsy could see the room was illuminated by candles and the scent was causing her mind to go to wonderful places.

"You know, my panties are so wet that I can't even stand it," Betsy whispered to him and Harry set her down on the bed, and he worked his fingers slowly up her leg, causing her to whimper with pleasure. She gave a lustful whimper. "That's not helping."

"Well, let's get those panties off if you're uncomfortable in them," Harry said, pealing her panties off, revealing her center with a strip of purple hair going down it. He licked his lips, her tanned thighs spread as far as they could go.

"Dig in, I know you're hungry," Betsy said and Harry grinned at her.

"Starving."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure, her nipples growing unbearable and hard when Harry pushed his tongue deep into her pussy, causing her whimpering to increase.

"God, Harry, stick that tongue deep into my twat," Betsy moaned and the dark haired wizard buried his tongue into her pussy, her clear cum soaking it.

Betsy felt Harry hit her G-Spot and he rattled his tongue against it, increasing her pleasure. Her legs tightened around his head and he pushed his tongue deeper into her, working her over.

"God, oh, god, oh god," she moaned and Harry pulled out of her. "My, my, that's a mess, let me clean that up."

Betsy threw herself against him and wrapped her legs against his body, clawing her way through his shirt and removing it. The top half of her dress was down and it was sliding down her body, exposing her tanned breasts with brown nipples that beckoned to be suck but that could wait, she cleaned his face off.

"I'm going to suck all the cum out of your cock," Betsy whispered, gripping his iron pole through his pants.

"Well get on your knees and worship it then," Harry commanded and Betsy's legs clenched together, she could feel more of her juices gush out of her, when she dipped down onto her knees and her heart skipped a beat.

She slowly began to undo Harry's pants, pulling his massive cock out and watched it appear. She gripped, her lips kissed his cock long and lovingly, and then without any preamble, stuffed it down her throat with great skill.

Betsy's lips slurped and sucked him, when she deep throated him, and Harry groaned, when the young Asian/British mutant slurped his manhood, reaching around, and stroking his balls, causing his pleasure to spike once more.

"Damn, oh damn," Harry grunted, pushing himself deep into her mouth and her hot lips smacked around him, using her tongue to bathe the bottom of his cock.

Harry groped her breasts at her encouragement but she looked quite sexy and exotic on her knees, her purple hair forming a curtain around her face, and her eyes looking up at him with lust. She slurped him over and over again, making lewd sounds with her mouth that caused Harry's balls to tingle and his pleasure to increase tenfold.

She reached around and started to rub his balls and then she closed her eyes, focusing her telekinetic attacks on her own clit, driving herself to an intense orgasm.

"It's so sexy when you fuck yourself like that," Harry groaned and her mouth tightened around his rod with a vice like grip when she brought him deep into her throat.

' _But it's sexier when you fuck me hard, so hard that you fuck my brains out, so I can't think,'_ Betsy thought to him and Harry grabbed her around the waist, holding onto her hair and slamming his manhood into her mouth. _'Oh god Harry, that's great, face fuck me, oh god, oh that's it, that's the best.'_

Betsy could feel Harry work her into a frenzy and she closed her eyes, readying herself for his cum to enter her mouth and to choke her into submission. The Asian-British mutant took him deep into her throat and decided to add a little flurry for the telekinetic attack by squeezing his balls.

"Get ready and open wide," Harry grunted and Betsy's eyes were up towards him, and his balls constricted, before his orgasm was at hand.

The sexy telepath could feel his seed spray into her mouth and Betsy tilted her head back, to accommodate his fluids into her.

"Mmm, yummy," she said and she made her way onto the bed, stripping herself completely out of her dress, causing her naked body to be exposed. Her hair draped over one side of her face, obscuring it in a pure sexy and seductive pose, and she sauntered over, her tight ass swaying in the meantime, her legs drool inducing.

Betsy threw herself back on the bed, stretching herself out and she spread her legs nice and wide, showing her flexibility. Slowly, the sexy telepath brought her leg up so her ankle was up by her head and she did the same for her other leg.

She looked at Harry through her legs with a smile and then she rolled herself around on the bed, swaying her nice ass at him.

Harry was really hard at no time, watching her bend completely back, and her pussy gushed, his manhood throbbing.

"Harry, I'm empty, please fill me," she whispered, with a sexy smile and Harry threw himself down onto her and grabbed her hips, before ramming his throbbing manhood deep between her hot thighs.

Betsy closed her eyes, feeling herself stuffed full of his manhood and the mutant grinded herself back up, with Harry slamming himself deep into her.

"How do you like that?" Harry whispered, nipping the side of her neck.

"Very….very….oh yes," Betsy said, and Harry nibbled on the side of her neck, hitting all of her sensitive spots.

"I'm driving you nuts, aren't I?" Harry asked and Betsy used her telekinesis to make her pussy a little bit tighter. "Creative application of your powers, Miss Braddock."

"My teacher taught me well," Betsy said with a smile on her face, and he pushed into her tight vice when it hugged him.

Harry groaned when she was super tight and he pushed into her, building up quite the seed.

Betsy closed her eyes, with her hot thighs rolling up, and Harry drove himself down into her tight twat.

She was so wet and warm that Harry could not stop fucking her. He could feel her creamy thighs close around him, her legs stretching wider, to allow him to spear herself into him.

"Such a flexible bitch," Harry grunted, slapping her on the ass, which caused her to coo sexily.

"You keep me nice and limber, oh and you make sure my skin stays nice and wet, mostly between my legs," she said, pumping him and she could feel the orgasm between her legs growing.

His tongue lavished her breasts and Betsy suddenly could feel her pleasure spike even more. Her really sensitive nipples where bitten and licked up, and she grinded her box around him.

"That's good, that's good, cum for me, please," Betsy said, hooking her nails into his shoulder and encouraging him to fuck her harder.

She marveled at his stamina and his throbbing cock pushed deep into her hot walls, with her squeezing him, and milking his manhood.

Something had to give and Harry gave in her it, his fluids injecting into her body.

Betsy felt his hot cum coat into her walls and she continued to ride him out, feeling him inject his seed into her more and more, going deeper into her.

The hot mutant pulled herself away from him and then she got on her hands and knees.

"I believe you have one more hole that's in dire need of attention," Betsy said and she looked over her shoulder, seduction dripping from her voice. "Go ahead, bugger me."

Harry needed no further introduction than that and he could tell that Betsy was ready, her supple ass about ready to take him inside her.

Betsy could feel unmistakable pleasure, when he rammed himself into her ass, and she closed her eyes, when she felt her lovers hands move down her body.

"You couldn't go without this cock in your ass for long," Harry whispered and Betsy was pushed down onto the bed, Harry riding her into submission.

"No, no, I could never, not for long," she cooed and she could feel him continue to take quick and solid strides into her ass, her tight rectum squeezing him.

Betsy wasn't lying it got her extremely wet, to the point where she thought she stained the bed sheets with Harry drilling her into the ass harder. He ran his hands all over her body and caused her to whine in pleasure.

"I'm saving up a big load for you, you won't be able to sit down for a week when I'm done with you," Harry said and Betsy closed her eyes, and felt him ram into her even harder yet.

"Well, I would hope so, or you wouldn't really be doing your job."

Betsy's ass was extremely tight and she worked out well and was proud of it, he put her through the paces something fierce and he could fuck her all day long.

She could feel the sheets stick to her when he rammed into her hard from behind, and something was once again about to give.

Betsy welcomed another dose of cum, filling the third hole for the evening, this time into her ass. She could feel Harry's hands stimulate her vagina but then she realized that his hands were firmly on her hair, so he was using his telekinetic powers to psy-finger her into one of the most intense orgasms that she ever felt.

The woman collapsed on the bed.

"I'm going to sleep now, you better be ready for another round though when I wake up," Betsy whispered and Harry turned her around, and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, you can count on it,"

**End Snippet.**


	3. C is for Cuckoos

Five identical blonde girls stood in a circle with wide grins on their faces when they waited for their guest to arrive.

"Is it all ready?" one of them whispered casually to her sisters and her sisters nodded in response.

"It is all ready, he is all ready," the girl who was closest to the door said. "They think that they are in the next room for a presentation….. Well, what they should be presented will be fascinating, won't it?"

"Yes, they'll be able to feel it, but they won't be able to be touched, and it will drive them mad," the third girl said.

All five of the girls were identical, with long blonde hair. They wore tight white T-shirts that showcased their fit young bodies, along with plaid skirts and thigh high boots. The girls grinned when they sensed that he was coming and the poor girls who lurked on the other side had no idea what they had to deal with.

"Get ready," one of the blondes stated and she moved her way to the door, before sealing it shut and trapping all four of her sisters inside.

' _HEY!'_ they all whined and the blonde smiled in response.

' _All is fair in love and war, my dear sisters, and well you can see that love in this case is war, given that all of the women who are vying for Lord Potter's attention,'_ she said, unclipping her hair to allow it to flow down her face.

' _You know you won't get away with this, Celeste,'_ one of the girls said. She crossed her arms and bit down on her lip. A scowl spread over her face.

' _Oh Sophie, honey, you should have known that any of us would have tried something like this, I was just the one who took the initiative,'_ Celeste Cuckoo said and she could not help but have a spring to her step when she walked forward.

The fact that her sisters were frustrated, well this made this all the more amazing.

"Lord Potter," she said with the smile crossing her face when he approached. Her heart skipped a beat when he showed up.

"Celeste….. what do you…"

"I wanted to see you, I hope that your trip has gone as intended," she said, eyelashes fluttered when she gazed upon him and she licked her lips.

' _Okay, she's going…. oh, she's going to get it,'_ another one of the sisters and said she wanted to strangle Celeste. She managed to find a way to seal them in tight and much like the other girls at the Massachusetts Academy, they were on the outside looking in.

Not to mention sexually frustrated and horny, extremely horny, so horny that they thought that they were going to explode from the pleasure.

"What are you up to Celeste?" Harry asked her and the blonde gave him a dazzling smile.

"Nothing, why would you think that I was up to something?" she asked and she made sure a couple of buttons on her top was unbuttoned. Much to her dismay, and also to her pleasure, this little trick didn't really faze Harry. It was likely because he surrounded himself with an abundance of female flesh all of the time.

"Your demeanor, you can't hide it from me, your sisters and you….. you know your sisters and you, you're never apart and now you're here alone," Harry said to her and Celeste looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I don't know what…." Celeste said and she suddenly could feel an ache between her legs and she saw in her mind's eye Harry bending one of her sister's over a bench and ramming his huge cock into her.

Distracted, focus, keep your eyes on the prize.

"I think that you know what I'm talking about, you conspired to get your sisters out of the picture, didn't you?"

Celeste could feel invisible hands rolling over her body, but Harry stood across the hallway away from her. The lustful images wouldn't quit coming to her. She could feel herself paralyzed by her own lust.

' _Oh, are you having fun?'_ Sophie asked with a wicked grin on her face.

' _Look…. just stop that….'_

' _Oh, you mean stop this?'_ Phoebe asked with a grin on her face and she just hammered Celeste's pleasure centers of her brain causing juices to flow between her legs.

Celeste shook her head, her nipples getting rather hard again and she tried in vain to shake off her sisters tag-teaming her. Nothing worked and sexually frustrated flowed through her body when her thighs got stickier, the more that they attacked her mind.

"So, are you okay?" Harry asked and he wondered what game the sisters were playing. Obviously there was some double dealing there that backfired.

"Yeah….. I'm fine," Celeste said and she could see the lewd images that her sister's implanted into her minds. She stood there, terrified to move her legs, because she would have an orgasm.

' _Now, Celeste, if you would have played nicely like a good little girl, you wouldn't be this frustrated, now would you?'_ Sophie asked in a singsong voice and she projected an image of Harry taking all of the Cuckoos and spanking them in turn.

' _STOP THAT!'_ Celeste said and she stumbled towards the door, leaving Harry in the hallway, and her wretched the door open.

All four of her sisters sat there, in their school girl uniforms, their hands folded in their laps like perfect angels.

"Hello girls," Harry said if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"My lord, it's good to see you again," Sophie said and she walked past Celeste with a wicked grin on her face and her sister gave her one of the most obvious "you bitch" expressions that she could muster.

"So did you take care of everything that you needed on your trip?" Mindee asked, speaking for the first time and she eased Harry's jacket off with her telekinesis and put him down onto the bench. She ran her hands down his neck and smiled at him.

"The trip was good…"

"I think that you look relaxed don't you?" Phoebe asked and she made sure to help Harry slip off those cumbersome pairs of shoes.

"All five of you better learn to share, or none of you are getting anything," Harry told both of them firmly.

The girls looked at each other and they should have known that Harry would have seen through their schemes. There he was, Harry Fucking Potter, and he saw through anything that they could have done.

"So, are you going to spank us, Daddy?" Phoebe asked in a faux little girl voice and Sophie looked at her sister, torn between admonishing her and egging her on.

"I think that's what you want," Harry said and the five sisters exchanged looks. All of them tried not to look too eager but they failed in the most miserable way possible at it. "Perhaps I should leave the five of you to think about what you've done."

"What are you…"

"I'm going to do the same thing that you were about to do to each other, and leave you hanging," Harry said with a smile on his face. "Good day."

Harry closed the door and left the five girls alone.

"Did we just get grounded from sex?" Esme asked, speaking up for the first time and all four of them turned to Celeste.

"This is completely your fault," Sophie said, crossing her arms and scowling at her sister.

"My fault?" Celeste asked defensively, and Phoebe used her telekinesis to lift a pillow up and boff her sister in the face with it, causing her to slide back.

"Yes, your fault, if you would have just played nice before, Harry wouldn't have left us here like this, and now none of us are going to get anything," Phoebe snapped and she scowled again.

"You know, I think that someone deserves to be punished for this," Mindee said and she turned to Celeste, and her sisters followed her gaze, all of them with identical wicked grins crossing their faces.

"Haven't I been punished enough….."

Sophie used a strong telekinetic grip to pin Celeste down and Phoebe pulled her skirt back.

"You have been a naughty bitch, no panties at all," Phoebe said and she wrinkled her eyes.

"OWW!" Celeste yelled, and her sisters disabled the pleasure centers of her brain, along with enhancing the pain, and smacked her on the ass with a psi-paddle. "That really hurt."

"The idea is to hurt, not for you get off on it, because you've been a bad girl, a really bad girl," Mindee said, walloping Celeste on the ass hard over and over again.

"Now you're going to make us feel better," Sophie whispered and she forced Celeste down to her knees. She spread her thighs. "You know what to do…"

"I can't," Celeste said and Sophie stared at her.

"Yes, you can, it's just an extremely elaborate form of masturbation," Sophie said crossly.

"No, I mean I can't, look," Celeste said and Sophie grabbed her around the head, trying to push her face in but Celeste bounced off.

"This isn't…." Sophie said and she tried to push her fingers into her core to play with herself. "I can't…."

"I can't either….."

"Neither can I….."

"I can't…"

"I really…"

"How can…"

"HARRY!" all five of them howled in unison when they realized exactly what he did. The wizard blocked their ability to get themselves off.

"There's got to be some way to… there's got to be some way to get around this," Sophie panted and her nipples were growing hard like diamonds in her top. She didn't think that she inherited her mother's secondary mutation.

"It's some kind of magical Chastity belt," Esme said, but suddenly she felt a momentary buzz between her legs.

"That's not all that it does,' Mindee said and she shook her head and they all turned to Celeste.

"Hey, don't look…"

Celeste was bombarded by an entire mountain of pillows. Which she didn't know how they got that many pillows to begin with.

"Stop doing that just…" Celeste said, but she suddenly felt another buzz between her legs. All of them did.

"He's torturing us," Sophie whispered and the five girls whimpered in pleasure, when they could feel magical fingers probe their centers.

' _Well, I think that the five of you are getting the message loud and clear are you, ingenious plan trying to sexually frustrate all of the other girls in the school like you were, but it didn't work out quite as well as you planned?'_ Harry thought and he pushed his fingers into the pussy of the conduit that he was using.

The girls could feel their centers being pleasured when Harry continued to push his fingers into the person that he hooked them up to her nerve centers.

' _Harry, please,'_ Sophie thought and she could feel him brush against her, even though he wasn't physically in the room.

He was teasing them and it was obvious that he had pulled them away from the telepathic sex simulator to make them losing their minds.

Their bodies dripped with fluids, both sexual and sweat, they wanted more, and they were going to beg for more.

' _HARRY!'_ they shouted, and they could feel hands caress their bodies. All of the switches in their minds were being messed with and they were being driven completely nuts to the point where they thought that they were going to explode with lust.

They tried to touch each other to try and help the others get relief, but barriers appeared blocking them.

' _We do this my way, we do this the fun way,'_ Harry thought, and the girls were now all forced down onto all fours, their thighs prying apart, the fluids dripping down to the ground.

Harry's actions set their nerve endings on fire as he gave them a pretty literal mind fuck and all of them were beginning for even more.

He stopped, leaving them panting and wanting even more.

' _Just a little break, then, you know, to let it sink in, and to leave you begging for more,'_ Harry thought to them.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me," Phoebe whimpered.

' _Do you little girls want all of Daddy's love?'_ Harry asked them, playing along with their little role play game.

' _Yes,'_ they all chanted in unison.

They could feel his hands play with them and they lay on the floor panting and frustrated. The long distance mental attack from Harry pushed them onto the hard floor.

Then suddenly without warning, it started up again, and their lust hit a fever pitch with Harry working his way into the person that he was using as a conduit for their torment.

The Cuckoos linked and became one and they were about ready to have the most spectacular orgasm ever.

Then Harry yanked the psychic rug out from underneath him.

' _Now, now, ladies, Daddy's not done playing,'_ Harry whispered to them and the girls could feel their aching pussies and something bubbled between their legs. They panted.

They felt a firm grip on their asses and then an even firmer grip tugging their hair when they were sent down back to each.

Then the mind fucking continued again, and Harry smiled, he could feel all of them thanks to the link up that they had, and he made damn sure that all of them could feel him.

The girls realized that this fun could stop at any time.

"Please, don't stop, I'm sorry, Daddy, I've been a bad girl, Daddy," Celeste whispered and she felt her body being caressed and then molested. Her sisters felt the same thing as well.

Another orgasm denied and they all were left panting on the floor.

"Oh come on, please, please, please, let us cum, Daddy," Sophie whispered and the horniness drove her mad along with that of her sisters.

The rapid fire intense fucking continued with the girls being worked over on the ground and it was only a matter of time before the cycle continued anew.

Harry smiled, he could drag this out for a very long time and the girls lust exceeded all expectations.

"Why can't we cum?" Mindee whined, and she would have collapsed if there wasn't an invisible force holding her up.

The floor beneath them was stained in their own pussy juices and Harry started up once again, driving them completely mad.

' _Easy, easy, you're close, Daddy is very proud of you,'_ Harry whispered and the girls breathed when he worked over their bodies, mind fucking them.

The holographic duplicates lined up and now things were even more real, although they could not distinguish the mental plane from the physical one they had been so wound up in their lust that it was really insane.

The girls, driven mad by their lust, barely registered that the cocks entering their body through the home stretch was really and Harry used his connection with the woman that he used as the conduit.

The Cuckoos thought that it should be plainly obvious to anyone with a Kindergarten education or higher who Harry was using as a conduit. It did lead to a very strong connection.

Harry could feel all of their hot bodies, they were similar but different in their own ways. He could pick them out and fuck them blind folded and know who was who, which he doubted that was a feat that anyone could do.

Then again the girls were a handful and too much for anyone one man.

"Time to cum, Daddy is proud of you, you're going to learn to behave next time, or you're going to be sorry," Harry whispered, exerting his dominance over the quintuplets, showing who had the authority over them.

Harry rewarded the girls with the release of the orgasms and he released his own special gift into them. Several large ropes of seed sprayed into the girls right as their pleasure exploded from deep inside their loins.

The power of several backed up orgasms caused all five girls to cause every female within the radius of their minds to have to run for a cold shower. Then they blacked out with aching but satisfied bodies and cum soaked pussies.

They would sleep well tonight.

**End Part.**


	4. D is for Danielle

Danielle Moonstar waited nervously for her guest to arrive. The dark haired Cheyenne girl waited, for an individual that she and several others worshipped as a god. Her dark hair clipped back to hang loosely over her back. She wore a modest tank top to show her development and showed a fair amount of skin when she shifted. A pair of cut off jean shorts added to the practice and she wore no shoes.

The girl chewed on her lip, she might seem a bit nervous, because she likely was. That being said, she knew that he never was late.

Then again, someone like that never was late, but the timing was agonizing to say the very least. After he saved her from her predicament, she wanted to thank him, but she didn't know how it was going to go. That being said, she hoped that he would not think too badly on her.

"Danielle?"

She looked up and her eyes met his bright green vibrant pools of life and her breath left her body. She could not believe what she saw before her, but then again, why wouldn't she? The woman got up to her feet and drew herself to her full height.

She saw Harry Potter before her and that was a sight that caused many girls to be a bit intimidating, never mind the fact those girls who grew up with a tribe that worshipped him as a god. Her mouth grew dry and she tried not to look him in the eyes.

What was the other girl said? Pretend that he was in his underwear….. well that wasn't helping her at all.

"Yes," she said, and she realized that he transfixed her for too long. But she figured that was the case.

"Are you doing well?" Harry asked her with a smile. The girl went through a dreadful ordeal and it was only through spirit of mind and stronger spirit of body that she managed to survive what she went through.

"I'm fine…. yes, I'm fine," she commented in response and she nearly swallowed the lump in her throat. He walked in beside her and sat down on the bench. She got up to her feet.

Dani never thought that she would be able to sit down on the bench, next to him.

"Please sit down," Harry told her and she sat down in response and sighed.

"I'm sorry to give you great inconvenience," she told him and she shifted nervously. His hand rested on her bare thigh and she closed her eyes.

Think of anything other than that, think of anything other than that, even though a stirring of hormones filled her stomach.

"It wasn't any trouble at all, you should be commended by how you survived," Harry said to her.

"It was sheer dumb luck…"

"But you wouldn't have been able to tell Kitty and I what happened, if you didn't reach out to us," Harry said and he firmly shifted his hand up her thigh again and the girl shifted in her seat against him. "You know…. you seem a little tense…. did you get the proper medical care?"

"Yes, the healer checked me over, I was in bed for a week before you got here," Danielle said and Harry smiled.

"I know, I was here every day, I would have said hi before then, but you were sleeping," Harry told her and she frowned at him.

"I would have enjoyed the company….no offense," she said, and she realized that she trapped her foot into her mouth again.

"You know, I'm sure you would have, but you were sleeping so nicely, and I didn't want to disturb you," Harry told Danielle and she could not help, but smile in response, she appreciated the sentiment, even though she kind of wished that he would have woke her up. "But…."

"The sentiment is appreciated," she whispered with a smile on her face. "But, I guess that the healers….. after what happened, they want to make sure that I'm okay, and my grandfather… he wasn't trying to make you a deal when he found out who you were?"

"Well, he might have mentioned it, yes."

Danielle felt the need to crawl back into the hole and this time stay there come to her, but Harry firmly squeezed her thigh.

"So….. I take it you have many lovers," Danielle said and she saw the look in Harry's eyes.

"Yes, many," Harry said, many put it rather mildly, but yes, he had many lovers.

"So do you…"

"There's always room for one more if that's what you're asking."

Danielle didn't know what she was asking. She caught off guard and now it was time for some decisive action. She could feel her heart race and she sensed he gave off strong pheromones. Not juts any strong pheromones, but rather those that attracted the strongest, most powerful, and most beautiful women imaginable. She felt her breath be driven out of her body.

"You don't say…" she said and she trailed off with a smile and she could feel herself look him over. The aura pulsed, and she felt her breath be taken away. "Um….. I need to ask you a question."

He smiled at her, which she assumed was supposed to be reassuring, but it didn't help her at all. Rather it caused her to be more distracted.

"You already did," Harry said and she blushed cutely on the cheeks.

"Yeah… can I…. can I kiss you?" Danielle asked and she almost immediately regretted what was said. She opened her mouth and apologized.

Only the words never left her mouth, because Harry replaced them with his tongue. She froze for seconds, and his tongue brushed into her mouth and he smiled when he pushed his tongue into her. She only had one thing to do and that was return the kiss.

The dark haired girl pulled away from him suddenly.

"Does that answer your question?"

Danielle felt daring and she threw her arms around his neck and pushed herself onto his lap. She nearly lost her balance, but Harry caught her and pressed his hands over her back. He touched the bare flesh and caused a tingling to appear between her legs.

With one more fluid motion, Danielle dove in and attacked Harry's lips and kissed him hotly. He returned the kiss once more.

His hands roamed and she paused, but kissed him deeper, giving her consent. His touches slowly drove her to the brink and she thought that she would lose it.

Her shirt pulled over her head when she broke the kiss, and the air blew over her. She sat in a black bra, her nice pert breasts begging for attention.

She shook her head, she wanted to do this properly.

"I want to worship my god," she whispered, desire dancing from her eyes and fluttering through her voice.

"Of course, honey, you need to take my pants off first," Harry encouraged her and Danielle did just as she was told. She dropped to her knees and played with Harry through his pants, and then removed his hard manhood.

She felt it grow in her hand and never saw one up close like this. The Cheyenne girl stared, transfixed at his cock.

"Lick it a little bit, give it a taste," Harry said and Danielle ran her tongue down him, from the base, all the way to the head.

She ran her tongue up and down his manhood a few times and gained a bit of momentum, and twirled her tongue around him.

The dark haired girl decided to experiment a little more and she dove between his legs. Harry guided her some more and she captured one of his balls into her mouth, and she switched to the other ball.

With her lover properly lubricated, Danielle eased up and looked him in the eye, and cupped his manhood, and ran her lithe hand all the way up and down it. She pumped him up and down and watched, with lust and glee, when he hardened in her hand.

She brought her mouth down around him, but she nearly gagged.

"Easy, you don't need to take it all at once," Harry said and he sensed her lust growing, and she gave him a sloppy blowjob.

Her execution wasn't the best, but Harry slowly pushed inspiration into her mind, and she got more confidence and more technique into her.

"That's it, oh that's it," Harry encouraged her, and the girl sucked his cock, using what she couldn't fit into her tight little mouth with her hand and she pumped her hand around him and then stroked his balls.

She could feel something happening, and he held her head in place. With a thrust, he pumped his load into her hot little mouth.

Danielle closed her eyes, and at first, this unexpected rush of hot liquid in her mouth caught her off guard. Then it tasted completely divine, of the sweetest things. She wasn't really sure that a man's semen should taste this way, but she would never taste another cock ever again.

She slurped him all down and Harry pulled her up to his lap, his still half hard cock rubbing against her belly.

"My lord…. take me, and make me yours," she whispered, and Harry cupped his hands on her ass, and pulled her in.

"If you insist," Harry said and he kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm yours and I accept this blessing," Danielle whispered and she hung onto his neck and he leaned forward and kissed all the way down her body.

"We're going to do this right, I'm going to take you heaven," Harry said and he stripped the rest of her clothes off.

Danielle's body begged for him, but his lips started on the side of her face and kissed down her body. He gave her divine pleasure and he continued to kiss down her.

He took her breasts in his hand and squeezed them. That caused her to moan. She played with herself before, what teenage girl hadn't, but the ways that he touched her, it drove her completely wild.

His fingers trailed down her body.

"I can't take this anymore….."

"We're just getting started, you wouldn't want to displease me, now would you?" Harry asked and he kissed between her breasts and took her right nipple into his mouth, sucked it a little bit, and switched off to her left nipple.

Danielle felt his mouth on her breasts and she felt her thighs close together from it. His fingers trailed a little bit lower down her and parted her thighs.

She wondered what would happen and she felt one finger in her, and it crooked inside her, and caused her nerve endings to explode.

"Oh god, my god," she whimpered and Harry smiled, and licked behind her ear, and whispered to her.

"Just think, this is the preliminaries, we start now, and we head to the main event," he whispered and he slowly kissed down the side of her neck once more.

He lifted her up and pinned her against the wall and took one of her legs. He kissed all the down her right leg and stopped short of reaching her nether region. More pleasure bubbled between her legs.

"Please, I can't take it any more," she begged again, she needed that prize inside her, she needed her prize.

"I know that you can't, but this is what makes it fun," Harry said and he ran his hands down her ass and cupped it.

His lips and hands explored her and Danielle never was quite sure where he would be next. The thought that he touched her in such a way excited her and caused her loins to anticipate what would happen next.

He touched the tip of his cock against her lips.

"And this is the point of no return, where you're mine forever," Harry whispered, and her legs wrapped around him.

"I wanted nothing else in my life, do it," Dani begged him, her eyes flashed with wanton need and her lips lubricated his tip, which would make his slide into her easier.

At first, she thought she felt a spike of pain, but her pain receptors dulled and her pleasure centers increased.

As if underneath the manhood of a god she would feel any differently, and she felt his manhood push into her body.

She wrapped her hips around him and allowed her instincts to push her on through. Her nipples ached with desire and he pushed his fingers onto her nipples. The woman pushed her fingers, and she pumped herself up and down.

"That's it Dani, go faster, make sure to savor the moment, feel the experience."

Dani savored the moment, she felt the experience, she spiked her hips down onto his tool. She kept it up and she felt herself gush. Each thrust into her caused her to experience higher levels of ecstasy.

His hands roamed her body and she stopped. His encouragement only spurred her on.

Harry smiled, she looked willing to learn and that was a good quality. Everyone had to have their first time eventually and his was many times ago. The desire through her eyes enhanced and her hips tightened around his tool.

"Ooooh, please, please, please, more," she begged him and Dani continued to work him over and sent his manhood deep between her legs.

"As you wish," Harry whispered and he nibbled on the side of her neck.

That caused her great pleasure and she brought herself down onto him again. She bounced higher and higher, and she felt his hands on her breasts. New pleasure introduced into her body and her tight core closed around him.

"Yes, I think that you're getting close to earning your gift."

He whispered that into her ear and she grew more excited. His hand combed over her body, and brushed between her ass, and swiped his manhood deep into her body.

"Just a little closer."

Dani nodded, and the girl felt herself ensnared by his mind. Her pleasure locked onto him, and her core snugly hugged his tool. She bounced up a little higher and drove her hips down tightly onto him.

A little more and Harry grunted, her tight little cunt hugging him like that made him great that he had self control. Right now, he leaned back and indulged himself into her body. Her sweaty, young body, that belonged to him bounced onto him.

"One more push, and it will be yours."

Danielle's eyes screwed up with determination, and Harry's hands cupped her ass. The dark haired vixen felt herself boil with lust.

"Please, please, I need it, I need the pleasure."

"Hold on tight, it's coming," Harry told her and Danielle wiggled her hips down onto his tool in response.

He grunted and his balls tightened. She clenched him and milked his prick.

Danielle felt her breathe driven from her body. She lost it, her juices lubricated him. His hot seed sprayed into her body. Her virginity and womb, both belonged to him when he pumped into her body.

Harry held the Cheyenne girl in his arms when she came down from her high. Her thighs gushed onto him.

"Don't worry, we have a few more angles to explore this from, and I'm not done doing it with you," Harry whispered and Danielle looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Please," she begged him.

"First, rest, and savor it."

She rested and savored it, but she wanted more.

**End.**


	5. E is for Emma

Emma Frost adjusted to the sunlight that poured into the bedroom, with the curtains completely opened. After last night, the woman felt herself put through the paces. Oddly enough, she was okay with that, especially given the circumstances of the matter.

The White Queen of the Hellfire Club had been called many things in her day, and many of those things were not fit for innocent ears. That being said, she felt the term that she was a woman who slept around was something that was completely inaccurate.

She was a high level telepath, therefore she didn't need to do anything to ensure that men did what she wanted. She sat in the corner doing a crossword puzzle, while the men humped the air silly.

Granted, she could get creative with some of her illusions, and she was certain that they got some pleasure out of them. And she acquired some juicy information so it was a win-win situation all the way on.

She heard the running water, and smiled when she perked up. The blonde decided not to even bother to cover up, because there was no reason to.

Her blonde hair formed a silk curtain around her face, and half covered it, allowing only one of her adoring blue eyes to show out. Her lips curled into a precious little smile, and she folded her arms underneath her chest as well. Her breasts were full and firm, with rosy little pink nipples. Her stomach flat and toned, she worked out for her body. With her tight looking buttock and long legs, she was the sight to behold.

The shower water ran.

' _Harry, darling, I'm coming to join you,'_ Emma thought with a smile on her face, and she saw the door swung open.

The next thing she knew, she was in the grip of Harry Potter. Her eyes traveled down his body and she smiled.

"I wondered when you would get up," Harry said and Emma smiled at him.

"After what you put me through last night, I assumed that I could have been out for days," Emma said, and Harry spun her around, to lather her back up with soap.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin my fun for this morning," Harry whispered and he ran his hands all over her back. He felt her body heat up underneath him and he dipped his hand between her legs to make sure he cleaned her.

Her divine juices stuck to her from last night, and he worked up her body. He paid special attention to her buttock. He ran his hands over them nice and slowly and felt their firmness underneath the palm of his hand.

Emma closed her eyes and she felt Harry's hands rest on her hips. Her body begged for him.

"Relax, you're getting nice and clean," Harry said and his hands moved over her tight stomach muscles and then worked down.

Her blonde pubic hair wrapped around his finger and pushed his finger against her tight hole, for a second and teased her.

Emma groaned and his hands teased her body.

"You know, I should return the favor," Emma panted, and her body screamed for him to do more than touch her. His hands brushed off her breasts and then rubbed around them in circles.

"Well, I'm sure that you'd work well at doing that."

"Yes…." Emma said and she turned Harry around and wrapped her arms around his waist and cupped his manhood. "I will."

Emma pressed her breasts onto Harry's back and her hands slowly trailed all over his body. The White Queen teased every inch of his body and he closed his eyes tightly when she worked him over.

She smiled, and ran her hands. Her fingers brushed against his pubic hair and then she kneeled down to clean his legs once his back was done. Emma worked him up for what would have been an amazing little bit of fun.

Harry saw Emma in front of him, and she worked her way up the front. She slowly rubbed him down, and pulled herself up. He extended his arms forward and steadily held her, preventing her from slipping and sliding on the shower floor.

"Thank you," Emma agreed, and Harry's finger brushed against her anus. She had a job to do though and she wasn't about ready to let it up.

They were both nice and wet in a hurry, and in Emma's case, it wasn't from the shower. They also were about ready to add some steam as well.

Harry pushed Emma back against the wall and his lips found hers. She locked his head into place and the two of them kissed deeply with each other.

Emma groaned and grinded that hot slit against his stiff prick, in an attempt to coax him to go in between her legs.

She dripped with desire and spread her legs. Her hole beckoned for him, and Harry decided that he would give it to her, one way or another.

Harry's manhood sought Emma's hot hole, and her snug cunt wrapped around him.

' _Harry, make sure to treat me like your slut,'_ Emma thought, and Harry grabbed her hips and plowed her into the wall. Emma's eyes closed tight and she felt the lust burning through her eyes. _'Like that, like that, always like that.'_

' _Like that, you know what you like, don't you?'_ Harry asked Emma and she nodded, to make her legs spread nice and wide and Harry plowed into her. Her tight center pushed around him and he added to the resistance.

Emma's eyes shut and she felt Harry work into her. He established a steady rhythm when he pounded into her against the shower. Her back pressed against the cool surface when he rammed into her.

Harry managed to hold onto Emma and keep her steady for the path of him. Her telekinetic grip added an extra layer of pleasure when her pussy closed together off of him.

' _Yes, oh yes, yes, I like that, I like that a lot,'_ Emma breathed and she felt him pound into her.

Her pussy spilled even more of her juices out and she knew that it was prepped for Harry to do what needed to be done. His hands placed on her firm ass and explored down her body, and then around her body.

Sure enough, Harry explored every single nook and cranny of her body. He stopped suddenly, and started up again when Emma moaned in delight.

Her pleasure heightened and Harry pummeled her extremely tight cunt over and over again, and brought her pleasure to a fever pitch. Reaching up, she tightened her grip around Harry's shoulder and squeezed his bicep and allowed him to complete his path.

"Harder, harder."

"If you think that you can take it after last night, then I will take it harder," Harry said and Emma shook her head. "Guess you can't back up what you say, can' you?"

Emma shook her head fiercely. Her velvet hot walls still tugged around Harry's massive prick and she pushed herself back. "No, it's not that…I want you to put me on my hands and knees, and fuck me….and fuck me until I can't move again…..that's what I want."

Emma got on her hands and knees before Harry and he looked down at her. His member throbbed when he took a nice long look at the goddess who presented herself before him. Needless to say, if she wanted to get some kind of pleasure out of this, he was willing to give her all the pleasure she wanted, and then some more for good measure.

Harry placed his hands on Emma's hips and pushed himself so deep between her smoldering thighs, that he nearly drove her into the floor.

"Yes," Emma gasped, she struggled to remain on her knees. The soapy floor of the shower made it a challenge.

"You dirty bitch, you just got clean, and now I'm going to make you dirty again," Harry said and he grabbed her breast.

"Yes, punish me, I'm a dirty little girl, punish me Daddy," Emma encouraged him, her pussy pushed around his tool and she pumped him.

Harry grabbed her by the hair and held her up so he could see her face reflected against the tiles. The lost that burned in her eyes, and he caught sight of the telepathic lust that exploded in the back of her mind.

He about lost himself in her, but he hung onto her breasts and groped them tightly and worked himself into her. Thrust after thrust, he brought his manhood deep into her body. She clenched down onto his tool in response.

"Just think little girl, you brought this upon yourself," Harry whispered and Emma nodded in response.

She shrieked in pleasure when he nipped her on the back of the neck and continued to fuck her tight pussy over and over again. The blonde's snatch tightened around him when he brought himself deep into her hungry pussy.

"Yes," Emma whispered and she got excited with what he was about ready to do to her. His manhood pushed deep into her and he hammered into her at a rapid fire fury, so much that she thought that her pleasure would come undone.

"You know that," Harry whispered hotly in Emma's ear and she nodded in response.

"Oooh, mmm, yeah," Emma agreed hungrily and Harry worked himself deep into her pussy and fired away at him. The White Queen felt his throbbing cock pound into her. "Fuck my Daddy, drill your little girl silly, make her cum over and over again. And then knock her up, won't you please knock her up?"

Harry smiled and Emma bit down on her lip. He ran his hands all over her ass and fucked her even more roughly yet into the shower. He figured that Emma had more than a few issues, but then again, most people in general did. So he wasn't willing to throw any stones.

That being said, he felt her tightness close around his tool, and he nearly pulled all the way out of her.

His tip teased her dripping slit and he wondered how long this could go before she burst out into begging him.

Not even ten seconds as it turned out. Her breathing grew heavy and there was a loud lustful moan of pleasure.

Harry returned himself into her snug snatch and Emma closed her fist around the ground. Tears of pleasure rolled down her face as Harry continued to rattle her pussy with a series of rapid fire thrusts into it.

The White Queen closed her eyes and just felt the pleasure flow into her. Sooner rather than later she would feel all of it and her pussy closed her way around him.

He grunted, and his thick load injected into Emma's pussy. Her white hot center gripped around him and pumped him until he couldn't take no more.

Falling on her back, Harry smiled and ran his hands down the small of Emma's back again. Her pussy leaked with cum, both hers and Harry's.

"You've made a nasty little mess, haven't you?"

Emma nodded and she gave him a spoiled little girl look. The response that she got was expected and encourage. Harry swatted her on the ass in response and Emma shuddered, her nipples stiffening again.

Harry pulled her onto her knees so she faced him and cum leaked from her pussy. The blonde smiled and she shifted into diamond form.

Her lips wrapped around him, despite being in this form, it felt amazing. Then again, Harry's skin could not be broken by any means, even diamond, thanks to gift.

Most women wanted diamonds, but not Emma, mostly because she could turn into one. So what would be the point?

"That's it, suck my cock and if you're good, I'll give you a glazed coating," Harry whispered.

She sparkled brightly, she couldn't used her telepathy in this form, which was one drawback, but it made this even more challenging. And Emma refused to be second best, especially when compared to the rest.

And with a lot of competition for Harry's time, she looked more resolved to finish him off sooner rather than later. Her tight mouth closed around his tool and she kept working him over something fierce.

Harry groaned, he felt a rising from his loins and Emma went to town on him again. In this form, something that few other men could feel, this was amazing.

Her eyes sparkled brightly when she blew him and Harry wasn't sure it was from the diamonds.

He felt himself coming soon and he pulled away.

On cue, and obediently, Emma pulled on his cock. She tugged on it hard and waited for her gift to be presented.

His balls tightened and the rush of hot cum splashed onto her face. Emma closed her eyes and accepted the gift when it fired into her face more and more.

Harry smiled and enjoyed what he saw; the glazed coating appeared around her. It was a good look around her. His cum splattered against her diamond form was a sight to behold.

"Oh, that was amazing."

Harry gave her one of those predatory smirks and it made her wet. Which she wondered if that should be possible in this diamond form, but Harry was never one to conform to any sort of law or standard.

Emma braced herself for what would happen next, knowing that she would like what was about to happen, there was no other way.

**End.**


	6. F is for Firestar

Harry Potter returned back to the headquarters of the school that he ran for gifted females. He was about ready to make his rounds, when suddenly, he got a surprise.

One of his top students beckoned him into her room. She wore a red robe that extended down past her knees. Her hair matched the robe and bright brown eyes shined brightly in response.

"Hi, Harry," she said.

"Hi, Angelica," Harry said with a smile, and she placed her hands on her hips when she looked at Harry.

Then she leaned towards him and without pause, gave him a light kiss on the lips. It was a teasing kiss, that promised that he would have more later, but for right now, he would have to way.

The fiery redhead bounced back towards him.

"So, did you get any new recruits?" she asked and she smiled. "I mean, as the head girl, I'll be happy to show anyone the ropes."

"No one new yet, at least no one confirmed," Harry said and he gave the girl a bright smile. "But there are a few interesting prospects that you can show around and make them feel at home in the not so distant future."

"Oh, that's great," she said in an excited voice and she decided to enter her room. "Everyone's been great here…I mean, no major problems."

"Are you sure?"

"Well you know how teenage girls are when they get moody," Angelica said and the redhead mutant tossed her hair, which allowed it to fall back onto her face in an extremely seductive manner. Her eyes flashed at him and she looked up and down his body. "But I think that you know how to deal with those moody little girls if they get out of line."

Harry smiled at her.

"You wanted something, did you?" Harry asked.

Angelica folded her arms and bit down on her lip with a little girl pout. "Harry, how….how could you accuse your favorite student of….having an ulterior motive, I mean…..that's just…"

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close towards her. The girl shivered and her body warmed up. It wasn't because of her powers either.

"Are you sure that there were no problems?" Harry asked her and Angelica smiled in response.

"Yes, there were no problems," Angelica said and she placed her hand on Harry's chest, and slowly trailed down his body. Her eyes looked at him with simmering lust dancing in them. "After all, you would have never gave me the role as Head Girl, if you didn't think that I was a good Head Girl, would you?"

Angelica slowly ran her hand down his chest, and then edged a little bit past to stroke his abs. Then she returned back up.

"A really good head girl," she smiled and she bit down on her lip again. "Want me to show you?"

Harry smiled, there was some kind of motive with what she was doing in mind. He reached forward calmly and tilted her chin up. Green eyes met brown when he looked into her eyes. Slowly leaning forward, Harry whispered into her ear.

"Yes, show me."

Angelica's thighs closed hotly together and she panted. She couldn't even begin to think straight, much let breath. Harry's request did not go unanswered.

She slowly descended to her knees onto the ground. The carpet felt soft underneath her knees and she felt the incoming rush of hormones filling her body.

Busily, the redhead went to work and unbuckled Harry's trousers. She slowly wiggled his pants down and exposed him. Angelica felt extremely faint the more that she worked Harry down and her lips moistened.

Hunger, desire, and everything that went along with that, Angelica felt herself driven into a degree of heaven that she doubted that she could ever experience in her life. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm waiting for your demonstration."

Harry's assertive voice caused chills to go down the nubile redhead's spine. She pulled out his extremely hard cock and stroked it with one hand. She switched tactics, and played with his balls with the other hand.

Her superhot mouth slapped together and lips moistened. There was so much that she wanted and so much that she could do.

Angelica's hand stroked his balls and played with his cock. Then she leaned in, ready to explore him for the kill.

Harry hissed through his teeth and her hot mouth engulfed his throbbing manhood. Her hands placed on either side of his hips caused desire to explode in his mind. She pumped him deep down her throat.

He groaned and threaded his fingers through her flaming red locks. He pounded her hot little mouth and ensured that his balls slapped down across her chin.

Angelica filled the heat in more ways than one. His hands gripped around the back of her head and she pumped her hot lips hard around his manhood. Her headmaster pounded deep into her mouth, and she closed her mouth around him.

"Miss Jones, congratulations, you are an able and very talented head girl, you get top marks," Harry grunted, and he wrapped his hands tighter around his face.

Her hands applied a delicate amount of heat to his balls and he felt a roaring rush that exploded through them.

Angelica hoped that this would do the trick and she hoped that it would make him cum. She wanted to fuck him and fuck him now, but first she had to make him cum in her mouth. She would die without the taste of cum.

Harry smiled, amused by the fact that she was torn between fucking him there and finishing up with her oral sex.

"A good girl, a very good girl, you're almost there, so close you can feel it, you can taste it, can't you?"

Angelica furiously bobbed her mouth up and down on him at a rate so fast that she almost choked herself on his cock. Somehow, she stayed the course, before she could feel the white hot lips spray deep down into her throat. She wouldn't give up, not now.

Then good things came to girls who waited and Harry closed his eyes tightly. The roaring rush of his manhood felt absolutely great when he pumped his massive load down her throat.

Angelica felt rope after hot rope of cum splatter down her throat. To her credit, she didn't spill a drop.

"Very good, Miss Jones, I've chosen well."

Angelica looked extremely pleased with herself and she got to her feet. Slowly, she placed her hand on her robe and slid it off of her shoulder, a little bit at least. She wanted to wind up her headmaster a little bit.

"You know, I have other talents that are just as amazing," Angelica whispered to him and Harry stared at her in response. She backed him off towards a chair and placed her hands down onto his thighs in response. "You know, you should just sit back and enjoy the show, and enjoy what I have to offer."

Angelica swayed her hips back and forth. She exposed her skin and Harry smiled, and liked what he saw underneath the robe.

She wore an extremely skimpy set of red lingerie that barely covered what needed to be covered. Her full breasts spilled out of her outfit. The sultry redhead stepped towards him and placed her hands on his thighs.

She leaned forward and Harry smiled when her generous cleavage showed off towards him. Slowly, she turned around.

Angelica's nice ass exposed to him, the thong exposing her delicious hot cheeks. Harry smiled, she bent over, she asked for it. He was a gentleman, so there was going to be no way whatsoever that he wasn't going to give her a taste of what she wanted.

SMACK!

Harry cracked her hard on the rear and Angelica closed her eyes. His hand smacked her up against the rear hard again. The redhead's pleasure centers assaulted her.

"I think that you're ready to go," Harry whispered and he pulled Angelica towards him.

The redhead mutant closed her eyes and Harry's hands teased every inch of her body but stopped short at any sensitive areas. It was almost like he knew, likely because he did. There was every way possible to drive her wild and make her lose her mind. Make her sanity flee from her body. Angelica wanted him, she needed him, there was no two questions about it.

His hands cupped her ass and he ran around. He brushed his fingers underneath her panties. Harry smiled when he felt the moisture collect on his fingers, and then he pulled back. His fingers lifted up and placed them to Angelica's lips.

She took a taste of her own juices greedily, and that made her wetter yet. That did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"Someone's been an extremely bad girl, getting off on the taste of herself?" Harry asked and he ran his hands down her ass. She straddled him, but the only thing that stopped her from being penetrated was her thong.

"Maybe you should take that big cock and wreck my pussy, sir?" Angelica asked and Harry grabbed her and pulled her in close.

"You do realize how hard you make my cock when you call me, sir, don't you?"

Angelica's mouth curled into a shadow of a grin, and he looked at her. "Sorry, sir."

Harry lifted her up and shifted her thong away from her dripping snatch. He leaned her back and kissed her neck, to increase her pleasure tenfold. When he had her moaning hard, his hands brushed over her tight ass.

Then his manhood shoved deep into her dripping hot pussy, and she clenched him.

"So, hot and tight," Harry groaned and he buried his face between her amazing tits.

Angelica closed her eyes, she could have this tool between her legs all day long. She dangled over the side of the bed and Harry held her up, to fuck her.

"Please, sir, please, harder, please," Angelica begged him, and she felt Harry's large cock slam deep into her molten hot pussy.

Harry groaned and pounded into her tight pussy. Her walls caressed him and the deeper that he pushed into her, the further that he reached through his orgasm.

Angelica closed her eyes and felt the top of lingerie pulled down. The fact that her dream man had better access to her breasts caused her to get extremely hot.

"OOOOH!" Angelica moaned and she had an orgasm that defied all belief. It was extremely mind numbing and her nipples hardened to super hard pebbles.

Harry leaned in towards her and started to kiss her nipples hard. His mouth tightened around her nipple and suckled her.

He switched from one nipple to the other and kept suckling on her breasts back and forth. He switched it up, teased her, taunted her, and gave her pleasure.

He spun her around after she came down.

Angelica found herself pressed down face first onto the bed and her legs parted a little ways.

"Please, sir, I need your cock in me, I need to cum, I need you to cum in me."

Harry smiled and his manhood twitched hard. He leaned in towards her and gave her a light kiss to the back of the ear. He slowly suckled her ear lobe and then kissed all the way down her back.

When he lathered her already sweaty and hot body with his salvia, Harry smiled.

"You didn't say what hole, did you, Angel?" Harry asked her.

Angelica closed her eyes at his pet name for her and she nodded, increasing pleasure bursting through her loins.

"Yes, I need it in my ass, and hard," Angelica begged him and Harry cupped her ass and slowly worked his finger into her. This was torment. "Please….."

Harry's face turned into a coy smile. "Please, what?"

"Please, sir, fuck my ass, I've been a dirty slut. I need a real man's cock in my ass to make sure that I learn my lesson."

"Just for you, because you're my favorite student," Harry whispered and Angelica's pussy clenched at this. He pushed his fingers into her to make sure that she didn't get lonely in that particular hole.

If anything else, her ass was hotter than her pussy, and Harry relished the opportunity to enter that hard and fast from behind.

The redhead felt Harry's manhood spear deep into her depths and her anus clenched him. She could feel his cock push as far as it could go.

Harry grunted and savored the moment.

"Every time you sit down, you will think of me."

"Yes, every time!" Angelica yelled and he pounded her ass hard. Her hot molten anal region felt his massive rod slam into her.

Each push into her ass caused her to gush, a fact proven by the fact that Harry's left hand completely saturated with cum. He lifted his hand up and placed it on her mouth.

"Clean it off, you made this mess."

Angelica hungrily feasted on her cum, as if it was the only thing that she had left in this world. Harry rewarded her and pounded her even hard.

"Slurp it, make sure my hands completely clean, as I collect more of your cum."

The redhead's nipples hardened and her pussy heated up.

"The bed's….the bed's on fire," Angelica pleaded with him and Harry brushed his hand down between her breasts, his finger saturated in her cum.

"Don't worry about it, we're almost finished," Harry said and the flames of the bed caused them to be submerged in a more heated atmosphere.

Angelica rocked against the bed. She let go of all control of her powers and just enjoyed the orgasms which came at a quicker rate. She felt Harry switch between her pussy and her ass. He was the only one she figured that could pull it off.

"Please, sir, cum for me, I can't stand it," Angelica whispered, and the scorching flames that surrounded them continued to be a heated situation. His hands twisted her nipples and her pussy let out a gusher of white hot cum.

"Pussy or ass?" Harry asked with a smile.

"DON'T CARE, JUST CUM!" she screamed and she lost all sense of sanity.

Harry grunted, he currently fucked her pussy, so it was her pussy that he was going to cum in. He sped up his thrusts, his release extremely near.

Angelica felt herself feel more pleasure yet. The only movement that her body had was the rapid fire orgasms when Harry rammed him into her.

Something had to give, and Harry's balls tightened. One more thrust, and he had her right where he wanted her.

A roaring rush of his seed spilled into her tight womanhood. Angelica collapsed and clenched him as well.

Harry made sure to hold her up by her hair and finish inside her tight body. The redhot redhead's moans encouraged him to spill the entire load in his tank into her waiting and eager womb.

"Yes, sir, thank you sir," Angelica whispered.

"I'll be back to give you a follow up, right after I visit the rest of the school."

Harry put out the fire and restored her bed to normal. Angelica was too sore and dripping with cum and sweat to care about saying anything else.

**End.**


	7. G is for Greys

Jean Grey frowned and folded her arms together. Her eyes averted to the clock that ticked on the mantle place. Technically speaking, she wasn't late. That didn't quell her impatience at all and her fiery temper fired to the surface.

' _You say that you're going to be here at a certain time, that you're not,'_ Jean thought.

She tried to recline back on the arm chair. The redhead just relaxed. She had to relax and calm herself down before her mind went wild. Eyes continued to flash towards the clock. Taking a moment to stretch, her shirt tightened over her chest. The purple shirt she wore already showcased a great deal of her flesh.

It might have been too short for her.

The door creaked open and caused her to become alert. Her guest was a few seconds late to the point where she could not ideally be called late. She couldn't be called early either.

Jean's eyes diverted to the person who approached her. Short red hair clung to her shoulders. She resembled a smaller and more miniature version of Jean. Dressed in a tight black shirt and a tighter black skirt, she wore an unapologetic look on her face.

"I'm here, Mom," the girl said to her.

The girl was less than three years older than Jean, despite being her daughter. Time travel tended to cause certain issues. Temporal effects lost Jean sometimes. She just went with the fact that this was her daughter from an alternate timeline.

"I know Rachel, and you're late for your training," Jean said.

Rachel couldn't believe that she was about to get a lecture by the teenage version of her mother about this of all things. The redhead flew completely onto the defensive.

"You know, you told me to be here as soon as I can," Rachel said with a challenging glint in her eyes.

Jean frowned at her in response. "No, I told you to be here before six, and you weren't here before six."

This didn't go unchallenged by Rachel. "I've done everything that you've asked for me."

The fact two tempered redheads could go face to face was extremely scary. Jean's temper was stronger but Rachel had to get hers from somewhere.

"You need to learn…"

"Is there a problem ladies?"

Jean and Rachel both turned their attention to the man who stood in the door. He stood imposingly over them.

"No, there isn't a problem," Rachel said.

"Not much of a problem," Jean corrected her daughter.

Harry Potter chuckled and he could see both of mother and daughter glaring at each other. The most interesting part of this was that they tried not to show it.

"Rachel, you were late again, weren't you?" Harry asked.

Rachel's gaze touched down to the floor. The fact he didn't shout at her made this completely worse. The redhead turned towards him and nodded her head.

"Yes, I was late, but…"

"Rachel, you understand the importance of these lessons," Harry said. He reached forward and touched her chin. His green eyes fixed onto hers.

Rachel looked at him standing there before her. Guilt actually washed through her body for a few seconds. The last thing the redhead wanted to do was disappoint Harry. The fact that piercing glare locked onto her body made her feel extremely bad. His hand placed onto her shoulder and she flinched.

"Sorry," Rachel whispered.

Harry smiled at her. "I don't think that I'm the one who you should apologize to."

Rachel was afraid of that. It was time for her to take her medicine no matter how bad it was to take it.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

Jean beckoned Rachel over towards her and caused her to bend down. Their lips pressed together with a piercing pleasure against each other. Jean eased her tongue down Rachel's throat. She took it and nearly felt faint because of her mother's effort.

The two redheads broke apart and Jean smiled at her daughter.

"Your apology is sound but lacks something," Jean said to her.

Rachel blinked and wondered where this was going. She didn't quite like the look on her mother's face and she felt apprehensive go around her.

Jean patted her thigh and motioned for Rachel to get down onto her lap. The redhead stepped over towards Jean with shaky legs. Jean grabbed her arms around Rachel and pulled her up.

Rachel's skirt flipped up. Jean became well aware of the fact her daughter didn't wear any panties.

"Naughty girl."

Jean smacked her hand down onto Rachel's ass. The smack of her hand echoed in every direction possible.

Rachel closed her eyes. She felt this, the rush between her loins. Her mother's hand slapped her hard on the ass.

Jean raised her hand again and smacked Rachel on the rear again. She felt a tingle between her loins because of the fact her hand hit it.

Heat pulsed from Jean's hand and she smacked Rachel on the rear again. The redhead closed her eyes and felt even more pleasure blow through her.

Harry watched the spectacle around him and smiled. Jean blistered Rachel's ass and it grew red and swollen.

"You need to apologize to me more," Jean said and she forced Rachel down onto the ground.

Rachel yelped when her reddened ass hit the ground. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out extremely heavy.

Jean pealed her pants off slowly. They tightly wrapped around her and exposed a pair of lace green panties. They were the same shade of Harry's eyes.

' _Feel free to join the party,'_ Jean whispered and she gave Harry a telekinetic tug with her powers.

With a smoldering grin, Jean hoisted Rachel up by the hair.

Rachel inhaled Jean's scent and the fact that she was up close and personal to the place that she would come from excited her. The redhead closed her eyes.

"Eat Mommy's pussy, baby," Jean whispered hotly, her nipples poking against her shirt at the thought.

Rachel dove between Jean's thighs and her tongue scraped against the inner lips.

"Treat them like you would your own, honey," Jean whispered to Rachel.

Her hands wrapped around Rachel's hair and caused her to sink her tongue into her. Rachel added a bit of TK love to Jean and caused her to whimper in pleasure.

"A hell of an apology, but I think that you've been neglected long enough.

Harry's massive cock stood out proud. He stepped towards the psychic teenager and she was feeding him what she wanted to do to him with her powers. Harry had the ability to pull the thoughts and desires from her mind.

It was far more fun to force the thoughts out of her head and into his mind. His manhood throbbed when he approached his daughter from behind.

Rachel closed her eyes. Her face buried deeper into her mother's snatch. The approaching of his cock against her heat lit up the young mutant with everything she could get. He spread her apart and teased her.

Harry roamed circles around Rachel's clit with his finger and caused her to light up.

Jean closed her eyes and felt the lust going through Rachel's body at the thought of her father fucking her from behind.

Using her TK to rip her shirt off, Jean's breasts exposed. They stood perkily with pale nipples. Running an invisible hand across her breasts, she stimulated her pleasure centers.

Harry's hands placed on either side of Rachel's thighs. Her heat almost pulled him in. Harry stopped and exerted the voice.

"No, we do this my way."

At that last word, Harry slid deep into Rachel. Her tight cunny sheathed his manhood. He gripped her waist as a momentum and fucked her.

Rachel winced when Harry slapped her still raw ass. Despite the verbal wince, her pussy squeezed around him.

"My baby girl is so tight," Harry whispered.

Rachel felt the taboo of the teenage version of her father fucking her hard and fast from behind. Her body heated up something fierce.

This was what she always wanted. His cock beat a firm path in between her dripping thighs. So much pleasure assaulted her body that she nearly died from it.

"Harry, fucking drill that bitch as hard as you can," Jean encouraged him.

"Jean, your own daughter…."

"Well that's what she was being, a bitch," Jean said fiercely and she made sure to keep Rachel's face onto her lap.

Rachel sucked her mother's honey down. She felt a desire to drink from her more and more. Like a starving woman, Rachel lapped up her mother's juices.

Harry gripped her ass hard and pumped into her from behind.

"Your pussy is so tight that I'm going to cum in it," Harry whispered. He continued to pick up his stride. "Is that what you want your dirty girl? You want your own father to cum in you."

Rachel closed her eyes and felt the pleasure course through her again. That's what she wanted, her father's big dick to split her apart. Shoot dozens of fertile semen into her until she blew up.

"I think she gets off on that thought."

Jean's mischievous glare flashed through her eyes. Even though she enjoyed the feel and the taste of her own daughter eating her out, she would be a liar if she didn't want Harry. Harry's monster cock needed to drive into her body until she wanted more. Jean Grey wanted that action more than life itself.

"GOD!" Rachel screamed.

"Yes, I'm your god."

Rachel's hot womanhood squeezed him. Her body heated up with the sweet pleasure of orgasm. His hands pressed on her breasts and he pumped his way into her from behind.

The redhead's thrill increased only when Harry deposited his gift into her. His balls tightened and launched the sticky load into her.

Harry grunted. His balls tightened and unleashed a flurry of white hot seed into Rachel. He sprayed into Rachel's fertile womb and left the redhead panting.

"It's all your fault that I did that," Harry said, and pulled out of Rachel.

He left her there hanging and panting. Not to mention she was very sore. God damn though was it ever worth it.

"Fuck me," Jean said, throwing herself at Harry.

Jean's hot lips passionately pressed onto Harry's and she rubbed against him. The redhead could feel him getting harder in no time. Leaning back, Jean pushed Harry's face into her breasts. She thought that she could get the upper hand about this.

Harry disagreed when he motorboarded her.

Jean broke apart of him, already having a hell of an orgasm. Harry felt Jean straddle his lap right next to where Rachel was slumped over.

The younger redhead teenager drooled, cum drained from her pussy lips. A heated pleasure increased from her body.

"Just watch Mommy and see how it's done."

This inviting statement caused Rachel to snap out of her stupor.

Jean pushed herself down onto Harry. His tool sheathed inside her tightest hole. She felt completed with this inside her. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Harry felt Jean's dripping hot pussy clench his massive rod. She pushed herself up high and bounced down even harder on him. Harry's finger pushed against her hot ass and she rode him just a little bit more.

"Like that, don't you?" Jean whispered to him and she grinded herself down onto his tool even more. Hunger blistered through her eyes.

Harry grabbed Jean's breasts. Her bouncing got higher in response when he fondled her.

That answered Jean's question. A lustful grin crossed her face and she bounded herself up and down onto his cock.

Rachel watched her parents fuck and normally this would be mentally scarring to someone. It was the exact opposite to her and it caused her to become hot and bothered.

' _Oh god,'_ Rachel thought and she sank her fingers between her thighs.

Rachel's eyes could not be taken off of what they did. Her mother pulled herself up into the air. Spreading her legs, she brought herself down on her father's hard cock.

Jean felt herself filled with as much of Harry as she could take. Her breasts danced tantalizingly before his eyes. Tilting herself back, Jean allowed Harry even greater access. He took it.

Her tantalizing tits squeezed together. He pushed his face between her breasts and sucked and licked the. Harry nibbled her nipples and pushed one of them into her mouth. His mouth sucked around her.

"Fuck," Jean pleaded in pleasure.

The fact that his mouth and teeth treated her nipples caused her to become even more pleasurable.

Rachel spread herself out on the couch next to them and panted. Her greedy eyes followed the progress of Jean going up and down Harry's throbbing hard pole.

Heat rose through her body and suddenly, her hands pushed back onto the bed.

"We wouldn't want to make this too easy on you," Jean said, her damp center hugging Harry's cock.

She got even wetter at the thought of her daughter becoming sexually frustrated. The force Jean pinned her hands down was immense.

Jean felt her wet heat assault Harry and she bounced up and down onto her. The redhead closed her eyes.

"You get off on dominating your daughter, don't you?" Harry asked her.

Jean's wet and hot pussy answered the question. Her hot twat rubbed him closer to completion. The added telekinetic grip prodded him to fire his load deep into her smoldering hot core.

His eyes closed and Jean rammed his manhood deep into her body.

"Yes, yes, I get off on it, I thrive on it."

Jean bounced higher and her molten heat closed around Harry. A little burst of fire heated things up again.

"God!" Jean moaned and Harry poured the pleasure onto her body.

"And you get off on me treating you like you belong to me ,don't you?"

"YES!" Jean howled at the top of her lungs.

She actively worked his cock as she hit her orgasm. Over and over again the pleasure connected with her nerve centers. The power flowed between their nerve endings was extremely mind numbing and very pleasurable.

Rachel wished that she could touch herself. Something lightly pushed against her lips and teased her.

Jean's wet hot pussy gripped her throbbing hard tool. Harry groaned, his balls throbbing.

"Don't you dare hold back," Jean whispered, using her telekinesis to rub his balls. That should add some pleasure.

Jean's hot center spiked him to greater pleasure and Harry closed his eyes.

"I'm going to give you so much cum, that you're going to regret that."

Rachel closed her eyes and mentally linked herself into the sensations. That overwhelmed her body with explosive bursts.

"You better give me so much cum that we conceive our daughter right here," Jean panted.

She didn't lose momentum anytime soon. Instead she rode Harry higher and higher. The hot redhead teased herself with his tip and then brought his entire hard tool deep between her tight hot walls.

Harry finally felt the dam burst. His cum splattered deep into Jean. She continued to pump down onto him and slammed her hot hips down onto him.

Jean fucked all of the seed she could out of Harry. This was a hell of a ride and she didn't want it to end.

Rachel panted when she felt the full force of her mother's orgasm. She must have linked their minds together in the process.

"Maybe that will teach you to be on time from now on."

**End.**


	8. H is for Hope

Hope sighed, this seemed to be a countless and never ending battle that neither side would win. Both sides were destined to fail. Between both good and evil, both needed to be, for if they didn't exist, then good wouldn't be very good and evil wouldn't be really wicked, would it?

Apocalypse made his thunderous proclamation about how he was going to take over. How the X-Men were going to lose! How the world would tremble at the feat before Apocalypse!

"This time, you all lose!"

Hope wanted to face palm herself extremely hard and her back up appeared ready to go shoulder by shoulder along with her.

"This guy really is cruising for one, isn't he?" Harry asked with a frown and Hope nodded in response.

"He's the worst, I swear," Hope grumbled underneath her breath.

She could hear the words that passed through the man's mouth before, how all will tremble underneath the feet of Apocalypse.

"I've got the gate open, all we have to do is get in, and kick Big A's Oversized A," Harry told Hope.

Hope smiled and nodded. She could feel the rush. This time Apocalypse wanted to rewrite reality and make it so that he was the supreme being over everything.

Did he do that before? Hope wasn't sure, she swore that she did this song and dance far too many times to even bother to keep track.

"Tremble, see what I can do, and fear me, for nothing can stop Apocalypse!" he thundered.

"And now, the moment of truth," Harry muttered, the gigantic figure above him was really reaching into the old super villain cliché guidebook.

Hope channeled her power and tapped into the Phoenix Force. She nailed Apocalypse hard and caused him to land onto his back with a thud.

Ten seconds to explosion, nine seconds to explosion, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one and…..

"YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Right on cue and Harry was already over to the controls. He recognized the equipment and reprogrammed it. The technology was way too much to pass up, but the man who used it, he could go for a long trip down an extremely short hole.

"Again, Apocalypse, really, you should get a hobby," Harry said. "Oh, and this entire Survival of the Fittest thing, you fail at that one big time. You know because if you were the fittest, you wouldn't get your ass curb stomped."

Harry could hear Apocalypse curse the day that he was born as Big A vanished into the night. Funnily enough super villains did that a lot, to the point where Harry thought that the man went insane.

"We did it," Hope cheered and she paused and allowed her arms to drop. "Again."

She threw her arms up and wrapped them around Harry's neck. He responded and lifted her up. He kissed her passionately and Hope responded with passion.

"So you've got the power in your hands," Harry told her when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah, and hopefully this time I can keep it out of his hands," Hope answered, and she looked at Harry through an extremely adoring gaze.

"You've done a good job in doing it last time, and this time, he's not coming back for an extremely long time," Harry told her.

Hope smiled. She would have liked to think that someone like that would never come back but she knew better. Her tongue trailed over her lips.

"I'd like to take the credit, but I can't not with what you've done," Hope said and she stared in his eyes.

Green eyes met green eyes, even if both sets of green eyes were slightly different shades. The two of them met in the center.

"I just helped bring out your power and your potential," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, well you should know about that, given that we're technically the same person," Hope said with a grin on her face. "Even though there are a few differences."

Hope spread her arms and she teased Harry with a hint of her cleavage.

"And it seems like half of the alternate versions of me out there are females," Harry told her after a second.

Hope wrapped her arms around Harry and she looked at him.

"Not complaining are you," Hope said with a smile on her face.

"Given that I'm a beautiful girl, no I don't," Harry told her and he stroked her red hair.

Hope dropped her shoulders and gave a prominent sigh. "Oh, I swear sometimes you're so….."

Harry silenced Hope with a blistering kiss. The redhead felt Harry's hands comb her body and she closed her eyes tightly in response.

The flames that surrounded their bodies burned the clothing off. Harry backed Hope onto the throne and ran his hands down her legs.

Hope closed her eyes and felt the burst of lust that emitted from her thighs. Harry pressed his lips on her chest and kissed all the way down, until he reached the tip of her toes on her right leg. He did the same thing to her left side.

She tried to pull his penis into her but Harry stopped her.

"No, we do this my way," Harry said and he slowly kissed her, working her up into a frenzy.

"Harry, please, I need it now," she whined and Hope felt the burning increase between her thighs.

His manhood was so close to her. She could feel him pressed up against her dripping wet slit, and Harry grabbed her around the ass.

His manhood teased slipping inside her. Hope felt her hips twitch, but Harry pinned her down and kissed her.

His mouth sucked her earlobe and Hope felt him hit all of her sensitive spots. Good god, this felt so good. His mouth grazed over her pussy.

Now he was torturing her, there was really no question about it. His mouth pressed against her neck and he started again.

Once again he kissed away at her, and Hope felt his tongue graze against her again. He brought her to dozens of near orgasms, but he pulled back.

Hope panted and she nearly took charge. She knew that she would never get away with it, Harry had a stronger will than she did.

Harry grinned when he got Hope all worked up. His manhood brushed against her dripping slit a few times and she felt him get closer to her.

"Oh god, I want it, please Harry," Hope begged him.

"Yes, I'm your god, and you want it," Harry agreed to her, and he grabbed her around the hips.

The redhead felt his manhood push deep into her body. She felt herself nearly explode from sexual gratification the moment that he entered her body.

Harry groaned when he felt Hope's tight pussy hug him. The wet organ caressed his manhood and tried to coax it to an early release. Harry grabbed Hope and pushed her back.

"I hope you're not trying to get leverage with your powers," Harry said.

Hope grinned at him and felt Harry pull out of her. The redhead whined because of the loss, her thighs ached and they were hungry for Harry's meat. If only they could push up and grab onto him, she would have him.

"I need this," Hope begged him and his manhood brushed against her slit one more time. The redhead whimpered and Harry dug his nails into her thighs.

Hope's dripping pussy wanted to envelope his tool and he pushed into her again from behind. Her tight box closed around him.

Harry pounded her juicy pussy against Apocalypse's throne. Her legs wrapped around him and nails dug into his back. Harry groaned and pushed himself into her.

"Pull my hair and call me your bitch!" Hope begged.

"If you want me to call you a bitch, then I'll treat you like one," Harry said, pulling completely out of her.

Hope collapsed on the throne and she pouted. Her pussy leaked with pleasure and Harry grabbed her by the waist. He slowly flipped her over. His manhood pushed against her dripping slit and she felt the pleasure being seconds away from entering her.

She closed her eyes and felt his hand grope her tit. He groped her right tit and her left tit again. The redhead's thighs clamped around his tool and milked his incoming thrusts.

Harry grabbed her by the hair and placed his mouth up to her ear. "How do you like that, bitch?"

Hope loved that, she thought that she would deny. Harry denied her orgasm and slowed down her thrusts.

That just made him crave her even more. His hands roamed her tight teenage body. He rammed his tool deep between her smoldering thighs.

"Oooh, yes, oooh, god," Hope whispered and she felt Harry bite her on the back of the neck.

Her twat closed ranks around him and Harry pushed into her. The dance continued, with Harry varying up his routine as much as he could.

He never let her know how fast or slow he was going or how hard. All she knew was that this was an intense fucking she never felt before and she was in heaven.

Harry struck all of her pleasure spikes with precision and Hope felt her mind being brought to new heights. The fact that he could read what he wanted, where she wanted to be touched, and how she wanted to be touched caused her even more pleasure.

The mind of the redhead swam with lustful thoughts and Harry plowed her harder into the throne.

"God, so really hot and wet," Harry said and he hovered both of them off the ground.

Now Hope was in heaven, there was no doubt about it. Harry's hands gripped her breasts and squeezed them.

"I'm going to release your orgasm, and then I'm going to fill you up with so much cum you don't know what to do with it," Harry said, pausing as he spoke.

Then without any preamble he started up again. He said that he was going to do this, but he didn't have any time table on exactly when he was going to do this. That left Hope guessing and made her want just a little bit more. Her hot pussy massaged his tool.

Harry grunted and he knew that he couldn't hold off forever, especially when he fucked this tight little pussy. It knew how to treat him so well.

His balls contracted and he allowed himself to flow freely. His manhood sank itself into Hope's waiting and eager pussy.

Hope felt her pussy blow up with Harry's cum and it leaked down her. The moment that she pulled out, she bent down, spreading her legs.

Seductively, Hope licked Harry's cum out of her vagina when it tricked down. She got a taste of herself and it tasted delicious.

Harry's hard cock was inside her once again, but this time, she managed to reverse the position. She enveloped him into a burning embrace and the hot energy surrounded them in mid air.

"Now I have you," Hope whispered with a grin.

"We'll see who has who," Harry whispered and he captured her lips with a searing kiss.

Harry sucked her lips and he drilled her other set of lips. Hope tried to exert herself, but this was only just a game to see how far she could get before Harry put his foot down.

Harry sent her flying against the wall of the ship. Her back pressed against the cold surface and arched.

He pulled almost all the way out of her and his manhood teased her pussy. The redhead wanted more of him and she couldn't dare beg him. He had it in her hands.

"Dirty girl, you're getting off on this."

"Yes, I'm getting off on your huge cock fucking me until I can't stand," Hope begged him and she felt her pussy hunger for his man meat.

His rod lined up perfectly with her sopping center. He pushed deep into her and her smoldering thighs accepted his throbbing manhood.

Hope's hips pushed back and engulfed him between her legs. She felt him go deep into her over and over again.

The dance continued in midair more and more. Hope's walls closed around him and she milked his probing prick. She panted lustfully and could not get enough of him inside her. Her body contorted in the air and nerve endings sent ablaze with an overload of pleasure.

"God, so good, god oh this is good," Hope whined with pleasure spiking through her body. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on, the pleasure essentially overwhelmed her. His manhood continued a steady trail and slammed into her white hot cunt.

Her tight cunt squeezed his manhood and Harry cupped his hands on either side of her ass. He pushed deep into her as hard as he could go. His balls throbbed and he kept getting off on what she was doing to him.

He was so close and the energy surrounded them. He feasted on her perky breasts and Hope screamed out loud.

Hope wanted his cum inside her all over again. She wanted him to mark her for her own.

"Are you still with me?" Harry asked.

He squeezed Hope's delicious globes and jerked her back to her life. She hotly bit down on her lip and nodded.

"Yes, oh yes, never stop fucking me like that," Hope whined and Harry's tool buried itself as deep into her as it could go.

Hope wrapped her hand tightly around Harry's bicep gave it an extremely firm squeeze. He pushed himself deep into her walls and she hugged him. His cock buried deep into her body. So deep she nearly exploded from the pleasure.

His balls ached and the release he needed was near. All he needed was one more thrust.

"Cum in me, cum in me, and fuck me into a coma," Hope encouraged him.

"That's a pretty hard fucking," Harry growled and he descended her down to the ground.

It was funny when they hit the ground, Hope reached her peak. Her thighs clenched around him and sucked his manhood deeper between her thighs. She emitted a scream of pleasure.

Harry held onto her wrists, pushing them behind her head, and fucking her against the floor. Her hips rose up to meet his incoming thrusts and she squeezed his tool as hard as she could go.

"Fuck," Hope whined and she could feel it coming.

Harry's burning seed shot deep into her in a roaring rush and the redhead vixen clenched his tool. She brought his rushing seed into her body.

The nubile young redhead collapsed to the ground.

"You know, this space ship has hundreds of rooms, and it would be a shame to do this in only one of them," Hope whispered.

Harry smiled, the spoils of war indeed.

**End.**


	9. I is for Illyana

For Harry Potter, hell was almost home. At least it was more cozy than some of the places that he had lived in during his life.

The truth was he was in one of the many hell dimensions, with demons, fire, brimstone, and politicians as far as the eye could see. Harry Potter rushed on in and knocked them all back like they were nothing.

She approached him with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair hung down her face in light tresses. She wore nothing other than a black top, with strips of fabric covering just what needed to be covered. Her nails could be considered claws in some way. She had a perfectly toned stomach, and she wore a black thong on the bottom half of her body. Her long shapely legs arched down.

"Master," she whispered, excitement brimming in her eyes.

"Illyana," Harry said. "The natives are getting restless."

"They know their place," Illyana said and she reached on in.

She unfastened the buttons on Harry's top and worked her finger around his top, tracing circular motions around his chest. She wanted to feel all of him and soon. Her finger trailed all the way down his chest and then she stopped.

"Very good," she whispered in excitement. Her hand kept brushing over Harry's chest when she brushed over it.

"I'm glad that you approve," Harry told her.

"I always approve of you," Illyana said. "How may I serve you?"

"On your knees," Harry suggested and he could feel her get excited by the force that he exerted through her body.

The beautiful young blonde dropped to her knees. Swiftly, she slowly undid Harry's trousers and began to edge his throbbing cock out of his pants.

It sprung into her hand. Eying it like some prize, she ran her hand up and down it.

Illyana Rasputin might have ruled Limbo, but there was one man in the universe that ruled her. She got on her knees and paid tribute to him. She sunk her hot lips around his tool.

"Such a good pet, knows all the right tricks," Harry whispered, stroking her hair lovingly.

Her extremely hot mouth engulfed his massive prick. His member went down deep into her throat.

Illyana felt herself determined to see if she could bring her master to his breaking point. His stamina was infinite so she got a challenge. She enjoyed having that challenge. The blonde buried her mouth down on him, putting his throbbing hard tool all the way down her throat.

"That's a good girl, that's a really good girl," Harry encouraged her in response and Illyana closed her eyes. She kept her mouth wrapped firmly around the large throbbing prick that would bury its way down her throat.

She wanted all of it that she could. The more that she could get inside her mouth, the better it would be.

Harry wrapped his hands around her hair and roughly fucked her face. The girl cooed, that's what she wanted.

She was about ready to get her master's reward. Her body heated up and what little clothes she wore became extremely unbearable.

Illyana tightened her mouth around him. She drove him as far back into her throat as she could. She didn't want to miss out on this amazing award that she would achieve. Her lips tightened and slurped him. The moment that he went into the back of her throat, she thought that she would lose it.

This cock amazed her and she couldn't have enough of it. Her hot slurping continued to work him over, and she kept him up at a fever pitch.

"Fuck, fuck me," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around her head.

Illyana continued to stay an amazing course and her wet mouth proved to be heaven for him. He decided that he would let it go, down her mouth.

The hot demon girl reared her head back. She allowed her master's seed to spill down her throat. It reminded her once more who she belonged to.

Seductively, she licked her lips. The blonde temptress walked back and arched herself back on the rocks. She spread her legs and awaited him to go into her.

"Oh yeah," Illyana whispered and she pushed her finger deep into her gushing cunt.

The blonde pumped her hot finger deep into her pussy, but Harry reached back and pulled her hands back.

"Your pressure, it belongs to me," he whispered hotly in her ear and Illyana's hips twitched. She bit down on her lip and nodded.

"Yes, master, I obey what you want," Illyana panted and she could feel her thighs spread apart. His tongue was this close to entering her body.

Illyana felt his tongue hover inches away from her and he slowly kissed his way up one leg. That caused her body to heat up. He switched tactics and kissed his way up the other leg.

Harry's hands trailed up and removed her top. Her firm breasts spilled down. He pushed her back.

"Master, I need you inside me, please," Illyana begged him, and Harry rubbed her clit.

He caused sparks to fly through the hot blonde's body.

"Patience, my dear, good things come to those who wait," Harry said and he spread her legs as far as he could go inside her.

Illyana's panting increased and she thought that she felt one finger slip between her hot thighs. She arched her hips up and met his finger when it twisted inside of her. It gave a little turn and slowly pumped away at her.

She loved his fingers and his tongue, oh god his tongue was so good. He currently lapped up her juices. Illyana felt his tongue vibrate inside her and that heated up her core so much that she thought that she would die.

"YES!" Illyana moaned and she pumped her hips into his mouth. The running gush of juices brought the blonde haired goddess to an entirely new level of pleasure. That much couldn't be denied no matter how you sliced in.

Harry smiled, her sweet, sinful taste made him want it just as much as she did. He would take it.

His hands pinned her arms back and he made sure her legs spread wide. She prepared to accommodate his manhood

She closed her eyes tight and felt his manhood slide in between her thighs. Illyana felt herself stretch when he went into her.

Harry rested his hands upon her hips and slowly worked himself deep into her. The blonde's eyes closed tight and she pumped herself up.

Illyana could feel the pleasure explode through her body. Her young lover hammered her super tight pussy, from above her.

Harry smiled, the sounds that she made were amazing. He was driving her completely and utterly nuts. He slowed down his throats, allowing her juices to drip off of his cock.

Without warning, he slammed down hard into her and caused jets of fire to shoot up. Her soft legs wrapped around his body and her nails dug into his back to encourage him to fuck her even harder.

"Good my pet, time to give my precious pet her reward," Harry whispered, and he ran his hands down her legs, feeling up the soft flesh.

Illyana closed her eyes and felt the rush of hot sex boiling through her body. Her god above her really knew how to show her an excellent time. His hand reached down and cupped her breast, squeezing them.

Her tight walls got even tighter, wrapping around his throbbing manhood. Harry could feel her go around him.

He fucked her into the stone that he had her pressed up against. His rapid fire motions worked her onto the ground slowly but sure. Her nails digging into his neck added to the allure of the situation and her eyes closed.

Illyana whimpered in pleasure, she wasn't about to deny how good she felt. She felt so good, so good that she thought her loins would be on fire.

"Time for you to ride my cock, pet," Harry ordered her, and rolled her over.

Illyana pulled herself up, teasing her folds with his massive tool. It brushed against her dripping slit.

Her demonic nature required sex and needed it right now. His hands cupped her ass and they encouraged her to go down on his manhood.

She sunk down onto his tool and felt her walls expand to accommodate the throbbing prick between his legs. She thought that she would die from the pleasure. The blonde's hips rotated when she brought herself up onto him.

His head swayed inches away from her dripping moist slit. Illyana smiled and pushed herself down onto his manhood one more time.

Illyana bounced herself up and down on his tool. She enjoyed the ride. She leaned down and kissed her master.

Harry placed his hands up and played with her ass. She squealed into his mouth when he pushed one of his fingers into her tight ass and pumped it in tune with his cock.

"You like that, my dirty little demon slut," Harry whispered to her.

"Yes," Illyana whispered and she arched back, spreading her legs. She took all of his manhood deep into him.

The sixteen year old vixen rode the throbbing prick of her adult master. It made her feel so good.

"Are you going to fuck me in the ass, master?" Illyana asked him in a little girl voice, biting down on her lips.

"Not until you make me cum."

Harry slapped her on the ass and that caused her to bounce up and down with renewed vigor.

Illyana's pussy tightened around his tool. She tried her best to make him cum. Her body burned with a flowing desire. She kept up her bouncing, trying to make his cock throb deep between her tight walls.

She wrapped around his tool and continued to work him over. Something had to give, but he had a lot of stamina.

"You're not tiring out are you?" Harry asked, cupping her breasts in his hand and he squeezed them really tightly.

"NO!" she groaned and her hips met his tool when they were forced down onto him. She kept bouncing up and down onto him, working him over with an immense amount of pleasure.

"Just checking," Harry commented, a wicked grin crossing his face. He cupped her ass and caused her moan to increase deeply.

Illyana bounced herself up and down on his rod, feeling it twitch between her legs. She could sense his big balls held an immense load for her and she couldn't wait to fill her sopping pussy with it.

The blonde spread her legs far as she could go, bringing herself down onto his manhood.

"Oh god, oh god," Illyana whispered and she bounced up and then came down onto his throbbing manhood.

This was her god and she needed to make sure he got the right amount of pleasure. She continued to kick things up a notch.

Harry groaned, and played with her tits a little bit more. He felt her warm and velvety vice. She felt like a furnace tightening around his tool.

"That's it, oh that's it, more," Illyana begged him, her legs spreading when she took him really deeply into her.

His balls tightened and the orgasm that he felt was pretty much coming to a head. The sultry blonde worked him over.

"Please cum for me, master, I need it, I want it," Illyana begged and he felt his strong hands on her hips.

Harry grunted. "You've done well my pet, here it comes."

Illyana closed her eyes and she felt the roaring rush of cum blast into her body. Her tight walls got even tighter to accommodate the rush blasting on in from his manhood.

She collapsed on him, and then slid off, her pussy aching and fulfilled, at least for a little while. Her stamina returned shortly.

Only to find out that she was chained on her hands and knees, presented for her master.

Harry ran his finger into her asshole, admiring how tight it was. He dipped his finger into her pussy and then pumped it into her asshole, lubricating her with her own juices.

Illyana felt the burst of pleasure go through her body. Harry's finger rotated deep into her asshole and lit her up.

"Master, please," Illyana begged him. Her pussy heated up and she wanted him, so badly. So badly that she could taste it. So badly that he was driving her completely nuts. That's what she wanted, she couldn't last much longer.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry commented with a smile on his face.

His throbbing cock readied itself for her tight asshole. His hands rested on her hips and came inches from penetrating her from behind.

"Oh god," Illyana begged him, and she wanted him submerged deep into her asshole. There would be nothing better than this once he entered her.

He worked his throbbing manhood into her tight asshole and Illyana felt herself submerged in an immense amount of pleasure.

"YES!" Illyana moaned when she felt him inside her.

He roughly slammed into her, but that was how she liked it. She liked it nice and rough. Nothing gentle really needed to be involved. Only good old fashion anal sex.

"You like me doing this?" Harry growled in her ear. "I treat my pets good, providing they do all of their tricks."

The teenage girl felt the cock of her adult master ram into her. Her tight ass milked his tool.

"You want a dose to go in your ass, don't you?" Harry groaned.

"YESSSS!" Illyana moaned at the top of her lungs, drawing that word out to the best of her abilities. She almost shrieked it at the top of her lungs, dancing to the heavens.

"I know you do, you're nothing but an anal slut who gets off on my cock in your ass, aren't you?" Harry asked and he squeezed her firm cheeks.

He pounded into her, never once breaking what he was doing. The blond goddess felt her master's tool go into her.

The young demoness's eyes glazed over and his fingers touched her. They preformed what could be considered a dance of a thousand orgasms all over her body.

"Please, more, please more," she chanted, begging for his tool to be buried within her body. The heated mound of her pussy clenched him when he worked her over.

Harry gave her more alright; he gave her pretty much everything that she wanted and then even more. His manhood pounded a steady course into her hot, wet pussy. He continued to work her over like one couldn't believe.

This was unbelievable, her ass tightened around him.

"FUCK ME HARD!" Illyana begged him, she wished she could claw onto something.

He pounded her ass and gained a fair amount of momentum. His tempo increased when he pushed himself to his limits and then beyond those limits.

Illyana felt her body heat up, and his fingers focused on her pussy. Her orgasm held back and she groaned.

"I don't want to make it too easy on her," Harry whispered, leaning in.

He bit down on her ear and that drove her completely wild. The blonde temptress felt her silken walls close down onto his tool and work him over.

"Master, that feels good," Illyana whispered to him, and she heated up in immense pleasure.

"I know it feels good," Harry commented in triumph.

Harry's hands stroked her warm flesh and he heated up his motions. His throbbing tool rammed deep between her tight and hot ass cheeks.

Illyana started cursing in Russian when he battered her ass. Harry had a pretty good idea what she said, but what she said it sounded really hot.

Her face slumped against the stone and Harry reached down, and pulled her up by the hair.

"I'm not done with you," Harry whispered in her ear.

Illyana agreed with him, she didn't want him to be done with her. Not yet, not by a longshot. Her ass clenched his tool and he rammed deep into her body.

Eventually something had to give and his heavy load filled up his balls. Closer to the edge yet and he pumped his way deep into her ass.

"God, so good," Illyana begged him and her lovely ass parted and begged for more of him.

His balls loaded up with their gift and she thought that this would be the end of her.

He released her orgasm. "Cum, cum hard."

Illyana obeyed her master's will and her body completely thrashed with pleasure. She felt a mind shattering orgasm rock over her body and she shook with pleasure all over.

"Good girl," Harry told her and she collapsed with pleasure.

In response, he came into her ass, giving her the ultimate thrill rush of pleasure.

Illyana felt herself in a pool of the combined juices of the two of them. She was oddly content with this fact.


	10. J is for Jubilee

Jubilation Lee or Jubilee, waited on a chair outside of the office. The Asian female wore a bright yellow shirt and a tight pair of jeans. A pair of shades rested on the top of her hair, and her shorter hair was longer than normal. She took a second to stretch herself out, trying to figure out how she got herself in one of these situations.

When in doubt, blame Iceman. That was a mantra that she had been going over in her head. The girl tapped her fingers on the chair nervously.

She had been sent to Professor Potter's office by Jean and now she wondered what the handsome young teacher had for her. Jubilee blushed slightly, when she had more than her fair share of fantasies about the young man.

Her legs crossed together and she waited.

' _Come on, you wanted to punish me,'_ Jubilee thought to herself and she frowned.

The emphasis of the word punishment in her head caused her to think of some naughty things. Being a teenage girl who had access to the Internet, she had a very actively dirty mind. A common fantasy was the teacher and student fantasy and she wanted to relieve it.

"Professor Potter will see you in a moment," a brunette girl said when she popped her head out of the office door, literally given that she could phase through walls.

"Kitty, you realize that it was an accident, don't you?" Jubilee asked and Kitty drew her head back in with a wicked grin on her face.

The office door clicked and swung open. Kitty adjusted her shirt when she made her way out of the office.

"It might have been an accident, but Professor Potter still wants to have a nice, long, and intense discussion with you," Kitty said and she placed her hand on Jubilee's shoulder, which caused her to shudder slightly. "You know, if you're running late, you're going to be in a real trouble. And it might not be the good kind of trouble either."

Kitty smiled and Jubilee took that as her cue to go in now.

Something behind her caused her to jump ten feet in the air. She could have sworn that Kitty slapped her on the ass. Jubilee couldn't retaliate because Kitty was gone.

' _I swear, she thinks that it's amusing when she riles me up,'_ the Asian female thought, shaking her head.

She stuck her head into the office and smiled shyly. "Um, Professor Potter…"

Harry sat behind his desk, with a look on his face. He ran the Xavier Institute, after Scott's demise and when Professor Xavier when on a sabbatical.

"Sit down, Jubilee," Harry said and she parked herself on the chair next to his desk.

The dark haired teenager saw a paddle hanging from Harry's office wall right across from his desk and a warm shudder spread through her body.

Harry smiled almost knowingly. "I know that you know why you're here, Jubilee."

"Yeah, about that," Jubilee said, biting down on her lip. The Asian Mall Rat stared down at the young man before and cleared her throat. "Yeah about that, you know, that was mostly Bobby."

"Bobby is in the capable hands of Logan right now," Harry commented when he looked at the young girl.

Jubilee wasn't going to lie, she almost felt sorry for Iceman. Almost she did, but not quite.

"But, you did play your little role in one happened and an expensive piece of equipment was fried thanks to your little light show," Harry told her, surveying her over the top of her glasses. "And you know accidents happen."

"Yes, accidents happen, that was an accident, it will never happen again, sir," Jubilee said looking at her.

"I know that it will never happen again," Harry agreed.

He could barely keep the smile off of his face. He sensed how nervous she got and the paddle on the wall didn't help with the erotic fantasies that flashed through her mind.

"So, can I go now, sir?" Jubilee asked and she realized suddenly that her nipples poked out from in front of her shirt.

She lost her mind, and Harry got to his feet. She realized how much he towered over her and that caused her to be nervous. She would have pictured him in his underwear if she didn't know for a fact that it would make things worse.

"I think that we should make sure the lesson sinks in about what you do, but after that, you can go," Harry said and he crooked his finger.

Jubilee automatically rose to her feet.

"I believe that a more lasting punishment is in order, to ensure that things sink in," Harry told her with a smile. "Take your pants off please."

Jubilee was taken aback by this statement. She didn't protest it, but she was taken aback by it. She could see Harry walk over to a couch area, which was right underneath where the paddle had been placed.

"Turn around and bend over my desk," Harry ordered her.

Jubilee obeyed him and Harry smiled, his burning gaze on her tight Asian ass when he looked over her. He could sense that she was aroused just by being in his office with nothing but a pair of panties from the waist up.

"Like this, sir?" Jubilee asked, trying not to bite down on her lip and look needy.

Harry placed his hands on her waist for a brief second, his crotch resting against her pantie clad ass. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Perfect."

Jubilee's hips did an involuntary twitch when he hovered behind her. That wasn't helping with her horniness or her mood.

"You're going to get a spanking, and you're going to stay bent over that desk until I tell you that you can move," Harry said in her ear. She nodded. "Do you got that, Jubilee?"

"Yes, Professor," Jubilee said and her thighs clenched together in anticipation for what he was going to do to her.

His hand raised behind her and smacked her directly on her pantie clad body. Jubilee's body twitched when he raised his hand and smacked her panty clad bottom over and over again.

The dark haired mutant could feel the pleasure course all the way down her body and right between her legs. This was so amazing that she couldn't even begin to feel how great that she felt. The man's strong hand slapping against her rear was causing her pleasure to increase and the spikes to flow through her body.

"You know, it's not much of a punishment if you're feeling good," Harry said, and he swatted the teenager on the rear again.

"Please, sir," Jubilee whispered and she bit down on her lip.

Harry smiled, sensing the girl's arousal .

"Too much padding, I think that I need to, emphasize what you should be feeling," Harry said and he caused his hand to heat up.

He pulled her panties down around to her ankles and her tight ass was out for him. It beckoned for attention and Harry's smile increased, getting deeper when he took a look at her tight ass. He resisted the urge to finger it. At least not yet.

Jubilee felt the rush of cold air hit her private parts and she could see Harry's fingers closer to her private parts. She had many dreams like this but she wasn't sure if this was completely real or not. She hoped it was real, she really hoped that she was real. She needed Harry and she needed him in the worst way.

"Oh, please, I can't stand this,' Jubilee begged him and her panting increased when Harry brushed his fingers against her.

Without any warning, he swatted her backside again. He kept spanking her tight ass and she twitched her hips over and over again.

He stopped, her ass raw and tender. He brushed his hand against it and felt it up. Jubilee didn't know whether or not she should feel disappointed or relieved that he stopped spanking her. Her body boiled with an intense amount of pleasure and she was going to have to settle for disappointment. That was what shot through her body like an inferno of some kind of great pleasure.

"I know that you can't stand this," Harry commented and he ran his fingers between her legs. He stopped short of her hot center and was about ready to slip his fingers inside her. "Oh what's this?"

Jubilee groaned when she teased him and she could hear his pants hit the ground. The fact that his belt was slung over the desk caused the possibilities to form in her head. Her naughty mind went a completely long way.

"It appears that you've made a mess all over the desk, Jubilation," Harry whispered and his hand firmly gripped her on the ass so it could get her attention.

"Please, sir, please, sir, I didn't mean to," Jubilee said and she turned around, her legs subconsciously spreading. The teenager winced when her raw ass brushed against the desk.

"Oh, well accident's happen, but is this an accident?" Harry asked, pointing his erect cock that was in front of her.

"You're so big, Professor," Jubilee said, her eyes completely widening. "I'm not sure if I can fit that in my mouth."

She realized what she said and nearly clapped her hand over her mouth.

Harry smiled at her. "I'm sure that you can make the most of it."

Without even thinking about it, Jubilee saw his hand motion for her to get down onto her knees. She was in front of him, wincing slightly when her tender ass hit her thighs. She got down onto both knees and allowed a deep breath to escape her body.

She took his large phallus into his hand and stroked it. She was surprised, pleasantly so about how much it grew because her touch. The dark haired X-Women could feel the pleasure spike through her body and increase itself through her.

Jubilee's hot lips inched seconds away from his tool. She pushed her lips around his head and brought him deep into her mouth. She gave him a sensual little suck, bringing him deep into her mouth.

"That's it, you can suck me, little girl, be a good little girl," Harry whispered and he stroked her hair.

Jubilee almost choked on him and she had to pull back a little bit. She tried to copy what she saw over the Internet. Her fingers reached up to stroke his balls.

"Not bad for a first attempt," Harry whispered to her, stroking her hair. "Keep that up and you get a nice gold star for effort."

Jubilee wrapped her tiny hand around the tool of the young man. She kept pumping around him and squeezed his manhood.

Suddenly she could feel it coming into the back of her throat. It burst out into her, at a rapid fire pace. The dark haired mutant tilted her head back and felt his gift spray deep down her throat. She wrapped her mouth around him and enjoyed the rush.

Some of it dribbled onto her chin and lips. She pouted, but Harry didn't allow her to do so. Rather he scooped her up and then placed her up the desk, her legs spread.

"Please sir, put it in me," she begged, she was ready to have her virgin pussy torn away.

"I think it's time to break in another virgin," Harry commented and he ran his hands down her inner thighs, causing her to beat up.

His hands cupped underneath her yellow shirt and squeezed her B-Cup breasts. That caused Jubilee to moan deeply. Suddenly his soaked fingers lifted up and he placed them into her mouth. Greedily she started to suck the clear cum off of the top of his fingers, using her tongue to really pleasure him.

"That's it, that's a good girl," Harry whispered to her and he nibbled on her ear lobe to enhance her pleasure.

"In me, please," Jubilee said and she tried to spread her thighs on the desk. She ignored the stinging through her ass.

"I'm going to fuck you as raw as I spanked you," Harry told her and he placed his hands on her thighs. "You're going to see some real fire works."

"Please, sir," Jubilee said and she could see Harry's large cock hovering an inch away from her dripping wet slit.

Her body heated up and she closed her eyes. His manhood brushed against her and was seconds away from pushing into her body.

"Oh please sir, I need it sir," Jubilee begged him and his manhood was seconds away from slipping into her body.

Harry rammed his large cock into her tight virgin pussy and she felt the pain rush through her body. Then the pain was replaced by pleasure. His hands rested on her breasts and he speared her young body into the desk.

"God, oh god, oh god," Jubilee whispered and her legs closed around his body. She felt the personification of pleasure when he worked into her.

"Yes, I'm your god and don't let you forget it."

Harry played with her nipples and they were sensitive. He sucked the small dark buds and caused her body to heat up with enhanced pleasure.

His massive rod slid deep into the depths of her tight body. Her hips wiggled up and he brought his thrust down into her body. The young girl felt her pleasure heat up even more. Each inch of his throbbing tool bearing down on her body caused her to beg him for more.

"I want more, I need more, give it to me, please give it to me," Jubilee begged him and Harry worked into her.

"Are you seeing them?" Harry whispered in her ear. "Are you seeing the fireworks?"

The gushing rush of her cunt clamping down onto him caused her to shake all over with pleasure. She worked her hips up towards him and took his manhood deep into her.

Harry enjoyed fucking such a snug little pussy, he could fuck it all day and all night long, for as long as he could go.

"Oooh, yeah," Jubilee groaned and he pistoned into her body at an intense and rapid fire rate. She was feeling the rush of him in her body.

"You're going to make me cum in that tight little pussy of yours," Harry whispered. "And then I'm going to have to punish you all over again."

"Please sir, punish me, punish men with your big cock," Jubilee said, her hips jerking up and she felt an orgasm blast through her body.

His tool clenched between her walls was a pleasurable sight and he fixated his thrusts deep into her. Her walls rubbed him to the point where he thought that he could in fact lose his mind.

"OOOOH, MORE!" she begged him, gripping onto his bicep and she squeezed him tightly when his manhood continued his path down to her hot center when it gripped him.

"I'm giving you more, I'm giving you everything that you deserve," Harry informed her, sawing into her body at a rapid fire rate.

There was so much pleasure that Jubilee thought that she would lose her mind. The snug pussy of the tight and hot Asian girl felt so worked over and good. Her hips writhed and squeezed his manhood when he pushed down onto her.

"Fuck me, fuck me harder, fuck me so hard, just fuck me," she begged him, biting down on her lip in the most alluring manner possible.

"As you wish," Harry said, squeezing her thigh and the woman's eyes closed when Harry's throbbing manhood slammed into her deeply.

The Asian teenager's hips rose up and she thought that she was going to pass out. She moved on sheer instinct when Harry battered her with his throbbing and thick phallus.

"MORE!" Jubilee whimpered and she held onto his neck. She rocked her soft hips back against his tool when it buried into her body. She chewed on her lip quite lustfully when Harry speared himself into her body. She panted, about ready to lose her mine.

She collapsed, but it was just as well as Harry was finished.

His balls erupted and sent their sticky gift between her legs. Her walls closed around him and pounded into her.

The sticky flood coursed through her legs, and Harry pulled out. He left her sore but satisfied.

**End Snippet.**


	11. K is for Kitty

Harry calmly worked on paperwork at his desk. It was the most mundane task in the world, but someone had to do it. It just happened to be his responsibility. A school didn't run itself and a business most certainly didn't run itself.

He could feel something brush against his leg from underneath the desk. Harry looked down and he didn't see anything underneath the desk.

Harry chalked it up to an overactive imagination that was born out from way too much work. He just got back to work and continued on his merry way, with the paperwork that he had in front of him.

Suddenly, he could feel something reach down from underneath his desk and brush against his inner thigh. He felt something shift around out from underneath him.

Then he could feel a hot mouth wrap around his rising tool out from underneath his desk. Harry tried to keep his mind on his work. It was very hard to do because this extremely talented mount was going to work on him underneath the desk and she didn't let up in the slightest in any way. He closed his eyes, groaned, and enjoyed what she was doing to him.

The brunette stirred from underneath the desk, and her pleasured Harry through his pants. Her tight mouth wrapped around his took and her lips worked him over. Harry groaned when he was about ready to pop from her efforts.

He held things off with some great self-control, at least what he thought was some great self-control. The only problem was that both of her hands made their way underneath the desk and touched him, running her slender fingers down across his ball sack.

She became more tangible, phasing his pants off. The brunette girl went down on him again and pumped him into her mouth. She nearly gagged, but she held on. Her powers allowed her to go a little bit deeper than she might have normally gone otherwise.

Her tight mouth wrapped around his tool and she reared her head back, sucking him as deeply as she could. He went into her mouth and Harry held onto the back of her head and continued to steady an amazing course when she reached him to a climax.

The brunette made a sensual slurping sound and she brought her mouth down onto him. He bucked his hips up.

"It's almost there," Harry said, and that didn't cause her to slow down. That prompted her to speed up and the brunette excitedly worked him up to a frenzy.

His balls tightened when he pushed himself deep down into her mouth, and her lips went around him.

"God, here it comes," Harry whispered, and she looked at him, her mouth full of his cock. It was an amazingly erotic sight.

She brought herself down onto him, and just as she was warned, it was there. She braced herself for the explosion of seed that would spill down her throat. He held onto her face and pumped his throbbing manhood deep down her throat.

She closed her eyes and felt him coat the insides of her throat with his dripping hot seed. The brunette brought herself down upon him and almost gagged because of his huge cock going deep inside her throat.

"Yummy," Kitty Pryde said, and she disappeared back down underneath her desk.

Harry thought for a moment that she came in for a quick pleasure trip. Seconds later, he couldn't be proven more wrong, when Kitty came up from underneath his desk.

She wore a school girl outfit. The short white top fit firmly around her firm B-Cup tits and her flat toned stomach showed off some deliciously tanned flesh. Her hair was done up in pigtails, and the skirt was well shorter than any kind of regulation length would be. The brunette's sultry smile increased, and she trailed her tongue hotly over her lips.

She wore a pair of lacy white stockings.

"Hi, Harry," Kitty said and she licked her lips, spreading her legs tightly. Harry realized that she was wearing no panties underneath that skirt. "I figured, I'd come up and see how you were doing. You seemed a little tense up here, so I hoped that help you out."

"Oh, you hoped to help me out, didn't you?" Harry asked, and he rested his hand on Kitty's stocking clad lad. "You did a bloody good job of spicing up my afternoon."

"I am to please," Kitty said and she felt Harry's hands roam slowly up her leg. It reached a bit closer between her legs. The brunette couldn't believe her good fortune, soon enough his fingers would touch her.

"I know, and I think that I should return the favor, wouldn't you agree?" Harry asked and his fingers touched against Kitty's clit.

"Yes," Kitty said, her eyes closed in a sultry manner. The brunette bit down on her lip and her pulse quickened when Harry teased her something fierce. This might be going an interesting direction, but she wasn't sure.

"I'm sure that it wouldn't be fair if you didn't have some fun as well," Harry said, slipping one finger inside of her.

"YES!" Kitty yelped, her hips jumping, and he added a second finger inside of her.

Harry smiled, and he added a third finger into her. He pumped them inside and out of her, skillfully manipulating them.

Kitty felt her body heat up and he fingered her to an orgasm. Her body shook all over, her nipples poked out from behind that already tight shirt.

"I think that returned the favor quite nicely, wouldn't you agree, Kitty?" Harry asked and he smiled when he rested his hands on her thighs. As an afterthought, Harry added. "But I think that we can do better."

Harry parted her skirt back and he pushed his tongue into her. Kitty thought that she died and went to heaven.

Kitty wrapped her stocking clad legs around Harry's head and pushed her dripping hot pussy up to meet his tongue. It kept swiping deeper between her legs. The brunette bucked her hips up and gave a shuddering breath. Another push of her hips up followed another shuddering breath.

Harry tasted her sweet pussy, and made sure to get all of the juices that he could directly from the source. Her hands wrapped tightly around the back his head and pushed him deep between her legs.

"God, oh god!" Kitty moaned at the top of her lungs and her gushing hips pushed up. Harry's tongue went to work between her soft thighs and that brought her to an amazing spike of passion.

Harry smirked and continued to lick her juices from her shimmering hot core. The more that she thrashed, the more delightful they tasted. He was getting all that he could hot of this hot girl and then some.

He continued to bring himself down onto her, his tongue digging deep between her hot thighs. Each drop of her juices brought him pleasure.

"I think that I'm ready for your tight pussy," Harry said and he ordered her to flip over.

Kitty obeyed without any thought. She was on her hands and knees. Harry pulled himself up to be behind her.

"Fuck me, please," Kitty begged him and Harry flipped back her skirt for easy access. She looked over her shoulder, but Harry tugged on one of her pigtails.

With another thrust, Harry pushed into Kitty hard and deep. The brunette's walls tightened around him, and Harry kept his grip around her waist.

"God, oh god, that feels so fucking good," Kitty said.

His hard dick shoved into her small, tight body. She felt like his throbbing manhood split her in half and that was pretty much what was happening. Kitty clenched him hard when she was shaking all over.

"Fuck, oh fuck, fuck me harder!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs and Harry continued his super powerful thrusts deep into her hot young body.

The nubile young goddess below him clenched him. Harry licked the back of her neck and that caused her to moan hard.

"I think that I'll take these for my own," Harry said, working his hands underneath her tight short and he slowly felt her up.

When Harry's palms brushed against her breasts, Kitty's walls got even tight. Each touch that he delivered was ten times greater than she thought that it might have been otherwise. His dick throbbed when it pushed into the depths of her wet hole.

"Oh, fuck," Kitty moaned and she nearly was put through the desk literally. She lost control of her powers for a brief second and almost phased through the desk.

Harry's manhood went into her and he marveled at how tight that his lover felt. He pulled her back up to the desk by her pig tails and spun her around.

Kitty smiled and slipped through Harry's hands. The next thing she did was impale herself upon his cock. Her nerve endings exploded into a fire of pleasure when she worked her tight hips down upon his tool.

"Fuck, oh fuck, that's good, really good, oh fuck!" Kitty moaned when she wrapped her hips around his tool. She grinded herself down upon his manhood and spread her legs really deep.

"Look at me, I want to see the pleasure in your eyes, Kitty," Harry said.

Kitty obeyed, her eyes locked onto those of her lovers. She continued to rock back and forth on the desk, using her powers to bring him deep into her pussy. His hands touched her body, both of them becoming intangible.

They practically floated on mid-air with this intense round of sex.

Kitty closed her eyes and felt Harry push himself into her depths. She could feel his tool go into her, despite the fact that both of them floated on air and were lighter than it.

Both rested in the air, their pleasure increasing. Kitty grinded her pussy deep onto him, and she looked at him with a sultry expression in her eyes.

"Please Harry, oh please, deeper, that's it, oh that's really it," Kitty breathed and she felt like she was in heat.

Harry pushed her up and he flipped her so she rested on the desk. She came back into focus before she slipped through.

He reached back, pinning her hands back behind her head and looking down at her with a predatory gaze in her eyes.

"I think that you're ready," Harry said and he pushed into her. Her hot hips pushed up and met his thrusts when they entered the inside of her.

Her tight walls closed around him and she gave a shuddering breath when he pumped into her from up above.

Harry took some of the juices that he collected on his fingers and gave them to Kitty to taste them. The brunette took them into her mouth and sucked them with a lengthy sigh. Her tongue swirled around his fingers and brought them deeper into her mouth to suck on them.

"Harder," Kitty said and Harry thought that she was dangerously close to being put through the floor.

The girl knew what she wanted, so Harry wasn't one to deny her. He held the back of her head firm and tight, and worked her over something fierce. Her hips pushed up and took him into her depths hard.

Her molten hot pussy squeezed his rod when she pushed up. Kitty's eyes closed shut and she bit down on her lip. She nearly chewed on her finger when she looked at him.

"Give it to me, oh god, give it to me," Kitty whimpered to him.

Harry gave it to her alright and he continued to pound away at her tight cunt. He could tell by the adoring look flashing through her eyes that she was in heaven.

"Oh, don't….don't stop," Kitty whispered and she looked at him.

"I'm not going to stop until I put you through this desk and to this floor, and all the way to the basement," Harry said and Kitty's legs locked around Harry.

She looked at him with a simmering and mischievous gaze in her eyes. The girl bit down on her lip and smiled. "Please….please….."

Kitty couldn't really finish a coherent thought on the account that her nerve endings exploded and she hung onto Harry.

He pushed himself deep into her. Her pussy hugged him and he braced for impact, making sure to slow their descents so neither of them got hurt on the way down.

This was like a dream come true for Kitty Pryde and first he fucked her so hard that she slipped through the desk.

She landed on the floor and slowly, surely she slipped through the floor. Harry kept hammering away at her and she responded by keeping her legs wrapped around him, to keep him intangible.

His cock almost literally impaled through her body. The two of them landed on a mattress.

"You had this planned to the letter," Harry whispered and he took one of her dark nipples into his mouth and attacked them.

"Oh….totally," Kitty breathed and she felt an orgasm. She wanted to roll him over and finish riding him to a climax.

The only problem was that she was all fucked out. Harry took pity on her and rolled her over, so Kitty was on top of him.

With a renewed determination and a second wind, Kitty bounced up and down on his hard tool. It went between her thighs, and she rocked herself down upon him. The brunette closed her eyes and worked her hips down onto him.

"We're almost there."

Kitty was driven on by the renewed determination that she felt. She worked her hips down onto him and bounced even harder onto him. She wanted to give him a hard and powerful orgasm when he was buried between her soft thighs.

Harry groaned and her tight pussy crammed him into her. She was stuffed full and obviously going on pure adrenaline. She squeezed her thighs around him and pumped him up so he buried between her.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto his throbbing manhood. She bounced up and down on him, trying to complete her journey where he buried himself into her.

The eventual end caused Kitty's thighs to clench and she felt his orgasm coming.

Harry held her steady and he pumped into her.

She screamed when she finally passed out from the pleasure of what she felt. She was left with a satisfied smile on her face.

And Harry was completely satisfied too, and they would revisit this again.

**End Snippet.**


	12. L is for Lorna

Lorna Dane felt like she ran a marathon. That might have been a part of her training. The mutant girl bent over, holding her knees.

She had an exotic look. Green hair formed a cascading curtain about the area of her face. She looked on with an adoring look dancing through her eyes. A pair of extremely tight green pants fit around her ample ass.

"So, how did I do?" Lorna asked. The seventeen year old mutant looked at her instructor, who waited for her.

"You've improved on your last time," the young man told her.

Lorna frowned. She might have improved. That didn't necessarily mean that she did well. That was something that she recalled from her training more than anything else. The green haired mutant waited for her mentor to descend the stairs.

"But that doesn't mean that I did well, does it?" Lorna asked and she looked up to see the one and only Harry Potter make his way down the stairs.

"There's no need to be hard on yourself," Harry said and he stepped behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulder and tried to get her to calm down.

"Right, that's your job, isn't it?" Lorna asked, and she tried to manipulate the small piece of metal.

Thankfully it wasn't as bad when her powers kicked in. She was being bullied because of her unique color of hair. A color of hair which was all natural because of her mutant heritage she should point out. People picked on others because of the most stupid things. Lorna gritted her teeth when she reflected back on all of what people did to her.

"I wouldn't say that it's my job to be hard on students," Harry told her and she frowned at him. He placed his hand on her lip and caused her to pause any protests. "It's more like it's my job to make sure that my students fulfill their full potential. I except the most out of my girls, you know."

Lorna thought at first it was odd that Harry had an academy of nothing but females. She slowly pieced it together over time.

"Thank you," Lorna said to him with a smile. "For everything….you didn't have to do what you do. My mother is getting better now and she's secure and safe thanks to you and…"

Lorna threw her arms around Harry before she realized what she was doing. Her lips met his with a kiss. She thought that she overstepped her boundaries for a moment.

Harry tightened his arms around Lorna and pulled her into a strong embrace. The two of them kissed heatedly, and Lorna felt herself backed off towards a set of mats.

He pulled away from her and left her spell bound. Her eyes fluttered and she allowed a breath to escape her body.

"Wow," Lorna whispered and she meant that one hundred percent of the way. She couldn't believe how much that took her breath away.

"Wanda thought that it was only a matter of time before you made your move," Harry told her and Lorna corked an eyebrow. "It was much sooner than she thought that it was."

"Wait, Wanda and you…"

"Yes," Harry said.

Lorna knew that the staff and students adored Harry. They discussed about how he took care of their needs and it made them feel so good. She realized what they meant now and she felt herself blush all over.

"If you're ready, I can do to you the same thing I did to Wanda," Harry said to her.

"It's my first time," Lorna whispered, a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Harry said to her. She wasn't the first first time and she wouldn't be the last first time he broke in either.

Once Harry had a girl, they would be bound to him and only him. He reached out and iniatated the kiss this time.

Lorna could feel his tongue bury into her mouth. She returned the kiss with fever, and his hands roamed underneath her shirt.

She paused and Harry smiled. She nodded and his hands rolled over her C-Cup breasts. He felt up her breasts.

His right hand roamed down, touching her flat stomach. He ran his way down her and reached between her legs. He cupped her wet pussy and slowly rubbed her. He added some immense heat when he worked on the area between her legs. That caused her pleasure to spike and heighten even more.

"Harry, please," Lorna begged him and he backed her off onto a work bench.

The sweet young virgin in front of him was slowly debased when Harry pushed his fingers into her pussy underneath her pants.

"How do you like that?" Harry asked, and Lorna watched his fingers push underneath her pants. That caused her to feel so good.

He kissed her on the side of the neck. She responded by sighing deeply. He sucked the side of her neck. He pulled out of her before she reached her peak and the girl felt disappointment well in her.

"Undress me," Harry told her and Lorna looked at him.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his muscular chest. Daringly, Lorna reached around his chest and ran her hands down. She cupped his abs and smile. The young mutant fumbled delicately with his belt in an attempt to remove it. After some patience, she undid it.

She pulled down his pants and unveiled his muscular legs. That was something that induced a lot of drool with her. She could feel her hot thighs stick together at the thought of him. He stood there in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"And now I think that I should do you," Harry said.

Lorna was too spellbound by her lust to protest. He reached over and grabbed underneath her shirt. He slowly pushed it up over her head. A pair of supple young breasts were revealed for him.

Her breasts bounced out to face him and Harry smiled. He squeezed one of the supple mounds and caused her to close her eyes.

"That feels so good," Lorna said.

He didn't remark that she didn't wear a bra, it was almost like she planned this. Harry doubted that much, but one never knew. He placed his hands on either side of her pants and edged them down her body.

She wore underwear underneath, a pair of white lacy panties that soaked on through. Harry smiled when he rubbed his fingers down her clit underneath her panties.

"Let's see if it matches," Harry said.

Lorna watched and saw that her tight teenage body was turning Harry on. She gushed between her legs and felt thoughts creep into her mind. Thoughts about what she would like to do when he went between her legs.

He edged her panties down her legs and Lorna bit down on her lip. She looked absolutely cute when she did this, and innocent.

Harry revealed her pink wet pussy, along with a strip of green hair. He smiled when he ran his finger down her slit.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

She was so wet. Lorna bit down her lip and nodded. She reached in, eagerly placing her hands on Harry's boxer shorts.

She was blown away by what she saw between her legs. Lorna thought that she was going to pass out on sheer principle. His throbbing cock danced out in front of her. Her legs instinctively spread for him.

"Looks like you're ready," Harry said.

The green haired girl didn't have any time to react. His manhood brushed against her barrier, about ready to penetrate it.

Lorna heard that this hurt and she grabbed around Harry's bicep. She clenched it, when he backed her off onto the bench.

Her legs spread and he entered her. Lorna felt him penetrate her and break through her. She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily.

Harry trailed a series of kisses, reacting to her reaction. She let her chest inhale and exhale with a series of deep breaths. He pushed himself into her hot and tight depths. He rested his hands on her hips when he penetrated her body. His hard cock went into her smoldering hot depths.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, please….please, in me," Lorna whispered.

She wanted him inside her. She needed him inside her. She found herself pushed back onto the soft bench and he continued to kiss her. She returned the kisses with fever.

The more that he worked himself into her, the more she got into what he was doing. Her hips pushed up and speared every single inch of his manhood into her hot and smoldering depths.

"Harry, oooh, Harry," Lorna whispered, and she looked up at him. His hands roamed over her breasts and touched them.

Lorna felt her pussy tighten around his rod. She was so close, and she experienced the thrill. Her hips thrashed wildly when he pumped into her. Her first orgasm with a cock inside her rippled through her body and it caused her hips to raise and lower. It felt so really good when it entered her.

Harry slowed down for a moment and allowed Lorna to come back to life. The moment that he was sure, he pushed himself into her pussy.

Lorna never felt so good when she felt this hard cock into her. He ran his hands over each inch of her body. She could feel his hands thread over her long green hair and her hips bucked up towards his cock.

"Deeper, yes, deeper," Lorna mewled and she felt him work himself into her.

As requested, Harry went deeper into her. Now that her pussy accommodated, he worked his way into her. He held onto her hips and pushed into her body. The girl lifted her way up off of the ground towards him.

Her hot walls rubbed against him and she got even wetter the deeper that he went into her.

"If you want it, just tell me, if you want me to slow down….."

"No, don't slow down!" Lorna yelled, when she grabbed him.

Harry smiled and pushed himself into her body. His throbbing manhood speared into her over and over again. He sped up at her urge.

Lorna felt her orgasm get nearer. Every time Harry picked up the pace into her, she felt her hips rise and twitch around his tool. The more that he went into her, the more pleasurable the vibrations through her body felt.

"Please," Lorna begged him. She clenched his forearm when Harry went into her body. Her juicy cunt squeezed him when he continued his thrusts deeper into her body.

Lorna thought that she was going to explode. Her cunt pushed up and exploded with the pleasure.

Harry pulled away from her, playing with her pussy. She whined when she realized that he didn't come inside of her yet. His hand cupped her vagina and he squeezed it, causing juices to trickle down her legs.

Lorna shakily turned over and Harry had her prepped. His finger brushed inside her smoldering hot pussy. He pushed it in and out of her, sparking the loveliest sounds coming from this goddess beneath him. His finger collected her juices when it trickled out onto him. He made sure to guide her down and ensured that she felt all of that. His finger dug deep into her smoldering hot cunt. Each shove inside her brought her closer to the peak.

"Delicious," Harry commented, slowly licking her cum off of his finger.

She whimpered. He had her exactly where he wanted her and that was a good placed to be. His throbbing cock aimed over the edge of her entrance when Harry was this close to penetrating this green haired goddess.

"Back in me," Lorna said, and Harry turned her back over.

"I have to take you from a different angle," Harry said.

Lorna didn't care what angle he took her from.

"Any angle that you want to take me from, just take me and finish me," Lorna begged him, feeling his throbbing pole brush against her hole.

Harry obliged her and slammed into her body. Her tight cunt squeezed around him. His hands grabbed onto her hips and he sawed into her body.

Each rapid fire thrust caused Lorna to make the most wonderful sounds from her mouth. She almost magnetized all of the metal in the room.

"Easy, focus, remember, it's just how I taught to her," Harry said to her, grabbing her hair in response.

Lorna nodded, this was no different than her training. It was just a bigger distraction, a way bigger distraction.

Harry didn't leave them unprotected when they were in the moment. He created a field around them that would block any metal from hitting them. The principle of the matter was just there.

Lorna felt her orgasm thrash about her body. Harry's hands touching and exploring every nook and cranny of her body like a sacred temple caused her nerve endings to explode. She gushed completely and Harry pummeled her body harder from behind.

"Oooh, yes," Lorna moaned when Harry rammed her body hard.

"I'm getting close myself," Harry said, whispering into her ear. He could feel Lorna's hips twitch around him, nearly closing hard around his rod. He pushed into her body when he slammed into her body.

She felt her hips spread around his body. Harry pushed into her body hard. Her soft hips clenched around his body around and milked his manhood. He felt her work his cock.

Her tight cunt was about ready to be the recipient of some gift.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, oh Harry, hammer me harder, really drill me!" Lorna yelled, she lost her mind to the lust that she was feeling.

Harry wasn't one to let a lady down. The green haired mutant massaged his manhood when she worked him over.

She came again and that caused her to milk Harry with her walls. His cock spurted into her seconds later. Harry pummeled into her body and continued to paint the inside of her walls something fierce when he slammed into her.

Spurt after spurt launched into her body when she milked him. His balls drained into her body and he continued his pathway.

Lorna collapsed on the bench. There was so much that Harry wanted to do with her still but the poor girl was spent.

"We'll continue this training tomorrow, and if you're good, you'll get a nice reward," Harry said and he slapped her firm ass.

Lorna thought that she was looking forward to training now more than ever before. She rested on the bench, the juices draining from her and she felt content.

**End.**


	13. M is Monet

Harry Potter was currently in a state of deep sleep. It had actually been a long time coming that he was in such a state of deep sleep. He crashed completely naked after his post-bed cardio ritual had completed.

He wasn't able to stay in bed for completely long however. He could feel something hot and wet around the area of his crotch region. A strong hand gripped his balls and squeezed him hard. The mouth bobbed up and down on him.

Harry woke up, and smiled. The curtain of dark hair could be seen along with some bright brown eyes. The girl continued to go down on him. The covers pulled back more, to reveal her body. Her beautiful face was extremely exotic. Her slender neck and elegant shoulders moved down a little bit more. She had an ample bust with round chocolate orbs with dark nipples that stood perky and erect. She had a sensual and fit stomach, with shapely hips and an ass to die for. Her long legs stretched on for miles, topped up with elegant feet.

"Monet," Harry groaned when she bobbed her way down onto his tool.

She looked up, the salvia coating his cock. The smile crossed her face when she eyed him with a wide and wicked grin.

"Hello Harry," she whispered with a wide grin. She wrapped her hand around the area of his base and started to pump him up and down. "I hope that you're doing good this morning."

Monet wrapped her ample tits around his tool. She stroked him up and down. His large cock around her glorious chocolate mounds felt extremely good.

"I see you didn't have enough of me last night," Harry groaned. She continued to tit fuck him immensely and it felt so good to have his cock pressed in between them.

"No, never," Monet said and she continued the tit fuck.

Harry's balls tightened and he groaned. He held himself back and she worked him over.

"You're the perfect man, for the perfect woman," Monet said and she gave his cock a few more strokes. She licked his head.

The lustful look in her eyes proved to be Harry's undoing. His balls clenched together and shot a load of his cum up into the air.

His cum splattered onto her breasts. She grinned when she took it onto her breasts.

"Oh, you're cum feels so good on my breasts," she said, with a lustful look in her eyes. She smeared his seed all over her breasts.

Monet took one breast into her mouth. She sucked the seed from it. She made sure Harry's eyes were on her when he watched her.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered to her.

"Yes, and I'm sure that you want your breakfast too," Monet said, getting on her hands and knees.

She crawled a little bit on the bed. Her hips swayed back and forth, with Harry keeping his eyes locked onto her posterior. He couldn't get enough of it. The smile crossing his face showed that and proved to her how much he wanted it.

"If you want it, then take me," Monet said, wiggling her ass at him. "Please Harry, take me, if you want me."

Harry decided that was what he was going to do. He placed both of his hands on either side of her hips.

His tongue pushed into her first of all. The woman's moans increased when Harry writhed his tongue deep inside her.

"Oh god, so close," Monet begged him.

He took her sweet juices into his mouth and sucked on her pussy. His tongue vibrating inside of her caused her to clench onto the bed sheets.

Harry ate her to a shrieking orgasm. Then a second one and then a third. She collapsed on the bed.

Her aching pussy hungered for more and Harry teased her.

"Let's see if we can break the bed again, stud," Monet said to him. Her ample rear pushed out almost into his face.

The swat onto her ass showed her about the folly in her actions.

"Careful about not backing up what you claim, honey," Harry said, and he spanked her again.

"Oh yes, I can back up everything!" she said, looking over her shoulder with "fuck me" eyes. "EVERYTHING!"

Harry thought that he would be the judge of that. Regardless he had her thighs spread and he teased her a little bit more.

"HARRY!" Monet yelled. Her boyfriend had this way of driving her nuts that was sexy but at the same time, frustration.

He started at the back of her neck and kissed her. He made sure to linger behind Monet's ear.

"Perfect," Harry whispered to her and he cupped the underside of her breasts.

He started to play with her nipples. He barely was even touching her but at the same time, he got her to cum and hard. His hands traced around her breasts. He kept working his way over her.

Monet felt her hips twitch over and over again.

"Just fuck me already!" Monet begged him. Her hips clenched together and her excitement was about ready to bubble over. She needed Harry inside of her and she needed him inside of her in the worst way. There was nothing else that would do.

"Patience, could things come to those who wait," Harry commented to her.

He decided that he couldn't wait to be inside her tight pussy again. His hands cupped her rear again and he worked her over.

Harry rammed his throbbing cock inside her body. The young man gave her a slow stroke and worked her up. He teased her, feeling the tension of her body snake around her.

"Oh god," Monet begged him. She bit down hard on her lip. Her pussy muscles twitched around him. "More, I need more, I need….oh god, I need it!"

"At once," Harry told her. His hands rested on either side of her body when he kept working her over. He could tell that Monet was this close to losing his mind. Harry was this close to giving her what she wanted.

Harry slowed down to a crawl. He teased her with the tip of his cock almost inside of her. He held onto her body.

"Ohhhh, fuck me please, I need to cum," Monet said, practically ripping up the mattress because she clutched it so hard.

Harry made her wait for it. Then he rammed his throbbing cock into her tight hole from behind. She clenched onto him. Her vaginal muscles were extremely strong and he could feel the hot fluids pumping down on them.

Monet yelped when Harry bit the back of her neck. He slammed her hard into the bed. He squeezed her tits and caused her to tighten her pussy muscles around him.

"God, oh god, oh god, oh my," Monet begged him. She chewed hard on her lip when he plowed into her from behind.

Harry pulled her arms back and drove her into a shuddering orgasm. He waited for her to come down.

Harry pulled out of her, and spanked her ass a couple more times for good measure.

Monet came down from the orgasm of having her ass drilled. She noticed that she was now on the bed, spread eagled. Her pussy moistened when she realized that the ropes tied her down to the bed.

Harry placed his hands on either side of her hips. He planted one kiss on the tip of her ear. That caused a shuddering breath to go down her body. He continued to kiss down the side of her neck again.

He reached her breasts and treated them with the divine respect that he thought that they should be. A squeeze caused her legs to close together. The whimper that spread through her body caused her pleasure to increase.

"You know you want all of this," Harry said, kissing down her body.

Monet felt her body heating up. He was nearly at her pussy, and then he stopped. He slowly kissed all the way down her right leg.

Harry sucked on her toes which caused her to heat up even faster. His hand rested on her thigh so close to her center that she thought that she was going to lose it.

"God, oh god," Monet begged him, and Harry smiled.

He kissed back up her left leg. Her pussy was there.

He got down between her knees and worshipped her. His tongue slowly licked her inside, teasing her.

He was going to have his cock inside her in a moment. He enjoyed making this perfect girl squirm and scream underneath him. It caused his throbbing cock to get even harder at the thought.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Harry spotted a tin that was set on the bedside table. He opened it up to reveal some fresh strawberries and some whipped cream inside.

"It looks like someone was hoping to have a quick breakfast, weren't they?" Harry asked, when he placed his hand on Monet's thigh. He squeezed it and that caused her eyes to blink when she looked at him. "A nice and healthy meal but it just so happens that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, isn't it?"

Harry took the whipped cream and placed it on Monet's breasts and pussy. She shivered at the thought what he was going to do.

"And there's enough to share," Harry said, dipping the strawberry into her gushing cunt.

Harry slowly ate the strawberry right before her eyes. That gave it quite the exotic taste.

He could see Monet greedily watching him. Her hips twitched up. Harry took another strawberry and dipped it between her cleavage.

He bent down and fished the strawberry out of her cleavage with his tongue. That caused her to whimper in pleasure. What Harry was doing to her felt so good, she thought that she would explode because of the thought of it.

"Good, very good," Harry commented.

He licked his lips and caused Monet to squirm even more. Harry placed his hand on her pussy and rubbed her. He took another strawberry and dipped it into her cunt.

The combination of whipped cream and pussy juices coated to the strawberry.

"Open up wide," Harry whispered to her.

Monet greedily took the strawberry. Her eyes clouded over with sexual bliss when she chewed on it.

Harry finished feeding her and hip the strawberries, dipping it onto her body. By the time that he was finished, she was hornier than ever.

Monet snapped the ropes, not carrying about the consequences. She threw herself at Harry, wrapping her strong legs around his body. Her tongue shoved down his throat and she tried to shove herself down onto his cock.

"Naughty girl, what am I going to do with you?" Harry asked, fingering her ass which caused her to moan.

Monet realized that she was back where she started, this time she was chained to the bed as opposed to tied down to it.

"Fuck me hard, until I pass out," Monet said, her eyes growing wider. Her body was soaked with a combination of sweat and arousal.

"Anything the lady wants," Harry said, rubbing her thighs.

Monet nearly passed out and seconds later, the pleasure increased. His throbbing manhood slid between her thighs.

"FINALLY!" Monet cried out. His hands cupped her skin and he pushed into her hard.

"Exactly, I'm sure that you were looking forward to this, see, patience does pay off!"

Monet didn't care about this valuable life lesson that Harry imparted upon her. All she cared about was Harry's massive manhood spiking between her legs. This caused her to lift her hips up over and over again.

She felt his hands grope her breasts.

"Damn, you feel so tight, and just think, this pussy belongs to me," Harry whispered to her. He cupped her rear and slammed into her.

"Wouldn't let another guy near it," Monet said.

His cock really was the perfect fit. He balanced himself on her hips and rammed down into her. Each meeting of their loins caused Monet to heat up a little bit more.

She finally was allowed to come and she did so hard. Harry slid into her with ease. He punished her body.

"I…..please….give it to me," Monet muttered.

Her orgasms continued at a rapid fire flurry.

"Oh, my goddess, you think that you can outwork me, but…I think that I will fuck you through the bed," Harry whispered. He hammered his throbbing cock into her dripping hot twat and caused her to squeeze him hard.

Monet looked forward to that. She clenched him when he slammed down into her. His hands rested on either side of her thighs when he kept working her down hard into the bed. The woman's eyes closed and she panted. She felt that he was so close into working her down. The creaking of the bed underneath them increased her pleasure.

"Yes," Monet moaned. Harry's hands placed on either side of her thighs when he worked her over. He kept slamming himself down into her hard on the bed. The bed continued to creek when he worked her over.

Monet's eyes closed shut and she bit down hard onto her lip. She was close, so close that she could feel it.

Another gushing orgasm and Harry allowed her legs to go loose. He lifted them up over his shoulders.

"Are we still there?"

Her moans indicated that she was. Harry placed her shoulders up above his head. He hammered her hard against the bed. Her gushing center squeezed his manhood.

Harry ran his hands over the center of her thighs. She clenched him even harder when he worked into her tight twat. It squeezed him hard.

The bed gave way yet again. The restraints did as well.

"There's only one place that I can finish up."

Harry flipped her over and her perfect ass showed for him. He lifted his hand up and slapped her on the ass hard.

"Take me, take my ass!"

Monet begged for him and he squeezed her cheeks. He rammed his throbbing cock into her ass and pushed his fingers into her smoldering hot pussy at the same time.

"GOD!" Monet shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Harry pushed himself into her ass. He felt her snug tightness work over his cock. It felt so good to be balls deep into her ass.

It was obvious that she felt the same way. He pushed her face down and fucked her from behind into the broken remains of the bed. His balls slapped against her.

"Good, you're going to get your reward soon."

"YES!" Monet moaned with Harry ramming into her hard from behind.

He pushed his fingers into her mouth. Monet tasted her cum off of him. She tasted so fucking good if she had to say so herself.

Her hot tight hole clenched Harry like a furnace. He held onto her hips when he nearly pulled all the way out of her. He worked down between her ample and hot cheeks. He plunged deep into her hot depths, working her over.

Monet felt herself fall down face first onto the ground. His hands cupped underneath her breasts and he worked into her.

She could feel the hot rush of his seed spill into her ass. Monet closed her eyes, feeling him splatter into her.

Suddenly he pulled out. It was obvious that he had been saving up a big load for her. He rammed his cock into her pussy and spent a few moments thrusting into her.

Harry built himself up for a second orgasm. His balls ached. His dark skinned girlfriend clutched his cock with a vice like grip.

Monet felt his hot seed rush into her womb. She felt him splatter into her body. Harry held onto her, working down into her.

The woman collapsed to the ground.

"Feel free to join me in the shower if you're able to walk."

**End of Snippet.**


	14. N is for Neena

Neena Thurman, better known as Domino, cleared out the complex with one more quick and rapid fire of her gun. She didn't really break a threat with that. The pale skinned mutant stepped forward, dark hair down her shoulders. The tight black bodysuit wrapped around her body, fitting snugly around every single curve.

She didn't really know who was behind this latest attack. Was it HYDRA? Was it AIM? Was it just a bunch of idiots who had got their hands on some government toys? She didn't know. One of her targets backed off, cursing at her.

Neena frowned and she was about ready to move in for the kill.

A blur of light popped and curb stomped the enemy down to the ground. There was a huge crack when he dropped down to the ground.

"You just had to kill steal me, didn't you?" Neena asked.

Harry Potter appeared at that second. He wore a tattered shirt and tight black pants. Neena looked him over and smiled. He was a sight to behold for sure.

"Well to be fair, you took out far more than I did," Harry said to her. "Guess you were feeling lucky."

"Honey, I'm always lucky, you should know that," she commented.

She blasted open the doors of the bar. Much to her surprise there was no one there. The bar was pretty well kept, clean, and most importantly stocked.

Not just with beer either, there were several crates of high tech and government grade weapons. The woman bent over and placed her hand on the top of the crate.

"Looks like someone hoped to make a killing," Neena said and she could see Harry transport them off. "So, who was behind this one?"

"HYDRA, by the looks of things," Harry commented. He frowned and stopped. "At least one of their many splinter factions."

Neena blew a lock of hair out of the front of her face. "That's nice, it always has to be HYDRA. I swear, they're everywhere."

"That's what they do," Harry told her. He looked the woman right in the eye. "The question is, are you ready to be right there with me?"

"All the way, always," Neena commented, placing her hand lightly on his hip. "You know, we've got some interesting things to deal with."

"Believe me, I know," Harry told her with a grin upon his face. "Trust me when I say that we've got this one."

"I know, and I trust you, trust you…..one hundred percent," Neena commented, putting her two fingers together. "So, play your cards right, and I'm not the only one who is feeling lucky today."

"Well, I think that you can answer that about as well as anyone else, can't you?" Harry asked her. He placed his hands on either side of her thighs and pushed her back towards the desk. Her back pressed against the bar. "What do you think?"

Neena placed her hand on his chest and ran down his toned abs. She smiled when she moved a bit more south.

"I think that you're a bit overdressed still," she said, removing the remaining tatters of her shirt. "Perhaps we can fix that."

"Perhaps you can fix that," Harry said to her, and his hand ran down the curves of her body.

Neena wasn't going to lie. Harry always had that way of causing electricity to spark up every single inch of her body. It seemed like he was causing some kind of pleasure to fill her body the more that he worked her over.

"So, how lucky do you feel?" Harry asked her, practically whispering in her ear when he spoke.

"Honey, I feel really lucky, you know that," Neena commented. Her tongue trailed around the edge of her lips.

Harry dipped her back and gave her a hot and passionate kiss. His tongue pressed deep into her mouth and caused her eyes to widen with absolute pleasure.

"Yes, I feel lucky," she commented and Harry slowly undressed her.

She looked at him, indicating that she didn't want anything slow. She wanted him to treat her really well. Harry pushed the clothing off of her body, tearing it away from her.

"Mmm, that's the best," she purred in delight. Harry smiled and slowly worked the clothing off of her body.

Each inch of her was exposed. Harry groped her large round breasts. The pale delicious skin danced out in front of him. He slowly pulled down even more of the bodysuit. Her stomach looked flat and toned. The black strip of hair on her pussy glistened with arousal.

"You know what I want," she told him. She grabbed his crotch for emphasis.

Like an animal, Neena tore through his pants. She could see that his throbbing hard cock was ready for her.

He gripped her hips. Seconds later, he slammed himself into her hard.

Neena felt her hot hips stretch when he went into her. She thought that she was going to explode. Harry grabbed her hands and pinned her back behind the desk. He continued the super hard fucking that he knew got the woman all riled up.

Harry rammed her hard against the edge of the bar. His hands rested on either side of her hips. He paused, allowing what he was doing to her to truly sink into the woman. Her hips pushed up and nearly engulfed his manhood hard.

"Don't….don't tease me like that, please," Neena begged him.

"I know that you like to be teased like that, because of what comes after."

Harry pounded her hard. Neena wasn't going to lie, he had her number.

Suddenly he stopped. She was about to complain. Harry turned her around and pulled her arms back.

His throbbing hard cock inched closer towards her entrance. Her aching pussy wanted him.

"I don't ever want to be able to sit down again, do you hear me?" she asked him.

Harry smiled, he heard her loud and clear. He speared himself into her hot depths and she stretched around him.

He went balls deep into her in seconds. Her pussy continued to massage his manhood. His might spear slayed even the most stubborn of women.

"Mmm, I love a man who takes charge," she whispered.

"Still coherent, obviously not fucking you hard enough," Harry said, reaching around and grabbing her tit to squeeze it.

"Yes, you better…..oooh…..fix that!" Neena moaned. Harry speared his manhood into her hot and smoldering depths. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge of her pleasure. There was so much pleasure that it felt like her loins were on fire.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry told her, nipping on the side of her ear. He pushed himself harder into her warm and willing body. Each thrust came inches closer to bringing her to the edge of her own pleasure.

"Do it, do it, please, do it!"

Neena felt her hair be gripped. It was short but Harry was able to get a good hold on it. Harry rammed himself into her white hot depths.

Her walls slid all the way down his tool. The slick depths continued to massage his rod when he went into her. He could feel her grow tighter and wetter.

His hand cupped her breast and squeezed it. He slowed down for a moment. Torturing her, allowing her to savor every single thrust inside her body, and her hot walls clenched his manhood when he went into her.

"Yes, yes, yes," Neena begged him.

His hands rested on her ample posterior and he rammed into her. His balls ached with his cum.

Neena spread her legs and waited for him to send his gift into her. She didn't have to wait for long.

He grunted and hammered her hard. That prompted splatter after splatter of his thick and juicy cum to spill in between her thighs. He pushed her down onto the bar and continued to fuck her hard.

She came just as hard as he did. He pulled her up and made sure that he finished inside her.

Neena turned around and pushed him back down onto the bar stool.

"Oh, that was good, but I think that we're not done….." Neena said with a smile on her face.

She lead Harry over onto the pool table and playfully pushed him back. She knew that she was testing her luck.

Neena placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and kissed the side of his neck. She crawled all over his body, writhing her breasts all over him.

He grabbed her chest and caused her eyes to close.

"Time to ride a broomstick of a different kind," Neena whispered.

His cock grew completely erect and she stroked him harder. She kissed the tip of his manhood and licked it. She pulled herself up.

Harry saw her creamy thighs spread and she pushed herself onto him.

"Yes, what a ride!" Neena cheered, and Harry reached around her, pressing his hands onto either side of her ass.

She closed her eyes, biting down on her lip. She bounced even higher, spreading her thighs when she came down hard onto his manhood. She bounced higher and higher when she worked him over. His throbbing cock speared between her legs.

Harry felt her wetness spread over him. The dripping and hot juices from her thighs, Harry grabbed her from behind. He squeezed her breast. That caused her to moan.

She bounced up and down on him. Her hot walls closed around him.

"I think I'm going to earn something special already," Neena whimpered. Her hips closed around his throbbing tool when she worked up and down on him.

"Oh, you think that you are, aren't you?" Harry asked her. Neena nodded, biting down on her lip when she bounced higher and higher down upon him. Her hot thighs clenched around him when she kept going down onto him.

"I know it feels good, I know that you like this much," Neena commented, rocking her hot thighs down upon his throbbing manhood. She went up and down on him and continued to drill herself down onto his body.

Harry held onto her hips and squeezed her tight rear from behind. She wiggled her hot thighs down onto him and bounced even higher on him. Her breasts danced before him and she smiled, going up and down on him, going higher and higher on his tool.

"Fuck, oh fuck!"

Harry grabbed her breasts. She closed her thighs around him in response and arched her back. The woman pressed herself down onto him.

Neena lifted his head up and gave him a thrilling kiss. She grinded herself down on them, using her pussy to squeeze him again and again.

Harry pressed his face into her breasts and slowly went to work on her. The woman could feel his tug go around her cleavage when he worked her over. That caused her moans to increase when he kept going to town on her breasts.

"Yes, yes, yes," she begged him, working herself up and down his thighs. She squeezed him hard when she continued to pick up the pace on him.

Harry had her turned over and fucked over the edge of the pool table. It rocked her hard. His hands placed on her thighs.

He rammed hard down onto her body. Neena's thighs clenched him. He fucked her really hard.

He touched her breasts and caused a series of miniature orgasms that rocked her body. Her hot wet snatch clenched him each time.

"Closer, closer."

Harry teased pulling out of her for a second. Neena whined and she reached up to grab his cock.

"Behave," Harry told her.

She caused her hand to retract. There was a sheepish look that crossed on her face. He rammed himself into her.

He fucked her at hyper speed. The woman's thighs closed around him. Her wet pussy clenched him even harder.

Harry leaned down onto her and captured her lips into one searing kiss. He planted his lips over hers again and again, kissing her really hard. His tongue pushed deep into her mouth as he played with her.

The two of them destroyed the pool table. Not that it didn't break their stride. Harry spread her legs and hammered into her.

"Oh, that's good, that feels so good, fuck me!"

Neena yelled this at the top of her lungs.

"TAKE YOUR BIG COCK AND BREAK ME FUCKING HARD!"

Neena's hot walls spread and accommodated his manhood. He took her even hard. His mouth captured one of her nipples. He sucked her breast and he pumped her.

"Cum in my pussy, fill me up, drown me with it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her pussy was really sore and she knew that he was going om deeper into her. Harry grabbed her and slammed into her hard.

Neena could feel her body heat up. He hammered her pussy until she almost went completely numb. His hands grabbed her thighs and ran all the way down her. She closed her eyes and her body heated up once more.

His balls sent another roaring rush of cum into her. She spread her legs and accepted the intense injection of his cum, splattering her insides. That caused her body to shuddered.

"There are a few more surfaces in here that we haven't destroyed, you know," Neena commented.

"And I'm sure that you intend to destroy every one of them."

"Well, if you're going to go out with a bang….."

**End Snippet.**


	15. O is for Ororo

Ororo Munroe stood over the railing of the balcony. A smile crossed her face. The day was beautiful where she stood.

The African beauty stood wearing a transparent robe. She waited for her guest to arrive. She allowed herself a moment to soak in the weather around her.

Certainly her divine intervention allowed her to create this beautiful day. Ororo wanted this day to be perfect. He was never late, not yet. She was just really early and she wanted to ensure that he was ready.

She half expected some kind of attack to ruin this day. Kitty said it best when she said that the greatest crime of super villains was that they were world class cock blockers. Ororo hated this as much as anyone else. She knew of the importance to keep these people in check. She also knew that recreation was important not to go insane.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings. Ororo walked over. Her beautiful face and bright blue eyes shined brightly.

She swung open the door and her eyes set on a young man who was no less than a god. He blew Ororo away every time that she saw him. The weather witch found herself struck speechless which wasn't something that she did often.

Harry turned up and gave her more reasons than ever before to be speechless. He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her. The beauty felt his lips pressed upon hers and there was a sensual kiss that caused her nerve endings to explode in a never ending shower of pleasure. His hands roamed her body hungrily and a little bit greedily.

Ororo felt him pull away from her suddenly.

"I drove you even more speechless, did I?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Sometimes, there are good reasons to be driven speechless," Ororo said, she placed her hand on the side of the robe. She teased Harry for a second.

She turned around and gave him a good look at her round posterior. It swung when she lead Harry out onto the balcony.

"It's a beautiful day outside," Ororo commented lightly.

"I think that the company makes it ten times more so," Harry said, and she presented him with a seat.

She took the seat right across from him. There was a bottle of wine and some food dished out.

"Don't worry, I didn't have Kitty cook the meal," Ororo joked her.

"Oh, I know you have more sense than that, Ro," Harry told her and she smiled. She placed her foot firmly upon his lap.

"Have a taste?" Ororo asked. She dipped the food in sauce and she popped it into Harry's mouth, feeding him slightly.

Her foot rotated around the area of his crotch slowly and enabled some friction.

"Good, it has all of the right tastes," Harry said, running his hand up her leg and to her thigh. "Just like you, love."

Ororo smiled and took a bite herself. She continued to casually stroke Harry with her foot, the look of bliss crossing her face when she worked him over.

"Oh, that's so good, so good," Harry grunted when he kept working her over. She kept feeding him the food when she stroked him with her feet.

"I know this turns you on," Ororo said, and she spread her legs, so he could see that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath that robe.

Harry grew hard and she took off his pants. His undershorts became the next article of clothing to be lost.

"Beautiful," Ororo whispered. She saw his erect cock spring out and became extremely interested at her attentions. Said attentions she prepared to lavish on it. Her feet stroked up and down the area of his manhood when she worked him over.

"Oh, you're too kind," Harry grunted.

Her toes ran down from the base of his cock all the way to his head. She placed her elegant arches on either side of his cock and pumped him up and down.

Harry felt her soft feet caress his manhood. Her legs spread so he could get a good look up her. Her feet bobbing up and down on his cock nearly caused him to burst. Harry closed his eyes when he felt her work him over.

Ororo could feel the boiling sensation rise in her lover's balls. The woman grinded her foot down onto his manhood and pushed deep against his balls. The more she worked him over, the greater that she felt.

"I think that I've earned a gift," Ororo said with a sultry gaze popping over her eyes. She slowly licked her lips when she looked at her.

"Of course, my goddess, you've earned everything," Harry grunted, and he felt her feet caress him.

The pressure in his balls proved to be close to bursting. Ororo stroked his manhood until it was about ready to pop.

The flow of cum was steady and amazing. Ororo closed her eyes and the rush continued to blow from his balls. Several thick strands of his cum fired at a rapid fire fury.

They coated her feet with the milky delight. Ororo watched lustfully when her feet were covered.

She made sure her eyes remained locked on Harry's. She slowly lifted her leg up and put her foot in her mouth. Ororo's mouth latched around her big toe and she sucked the cum off.

Harry felt himself getting harder at his lover's actions. He watched her rather greedily and calmly. The woman kept licking her toes and stared at him through her legs.

Her pussy called for him. The lovely juices rolled down her thighs. They beckoned to be treated, to be touched.

Harry spread her legs and kissed down her stomach. He licked her inner thighs and teased her even more.

"Oh, Harry," Ororo whispered.

Things were going to get hotter and wetter. The simple fact was that Harry drove his tongue hard between her legs and caused her to explode with a smoldering of lust.

Harry's tongue licked her inner folds. Ororo could tell what he was capable of. That caused her hips to twitch upwards when he kept working her over. His tongue kept scraping against her dripping hot womanhood. Each thrust of his tongue into her depths brought her further to the edge of her pleasure.

Pleasure that's what she felt, there was so much pleasure here. There was so much pleasure that she thought that it would scream.

"Time to take your gift in return," Harry hissed in her pussy. His tongue rattled around on the inside of her.

Ororo's heavenly juices shot into his mouth. Harry pressed his hands on either side of her thighs and sucked them down.

Ororo smiled and stole a kiss from him. She enjoyed the taste of his mouth. Her hand wrapped around the throbbing iron pole between his legs. The weather witch felt herself grow much fainter and much hotter the more that she longed for him.

Harry pulled off her robe. The robe peeled off her body. Ororo felt herself mount his lap. His throbbing cock rubbed against her belly.

"I need you in me, Harry," Ororo whispered. Harry worshipped her breasts and that caused her to squirm and squeal. "Please, I need it, I'm very wet."

There was an erotic feeling of making love outside on the balcony.

"I can tell," Harry whispered to her. He placed his throbbing cock head on the edge of her dripping pussy lips.

Ororo could feel him edge into her a little bit more. The woman thought that she would lose herself if she didn't have him inside her right now. The goddess spread her thighs wide and carefully.

"Oh fuck me," Ororo begged him.

"If you insist," Harry said to her. He felt himself throb hearing such language come out of the mouth of this goddess.

She pushed herself down onto his cock. The chair tilted back a little bit. Harry saw this hot goddess mouth him. Her dark thighs wrapped hard around his cock.

"Oh, my," Ororo whispered. Harry's mouth attacked her breasts.

This caused a minor orgasm to explode through her body. Ororo felt herself get hotter. The only response to this was bounce a little bit higher. She felt Harry touch her in those spots that cause electricity to flow through her body.

"Careful not to cause a lighting storm again," Harry said, tilting Ororo back so he could kiss her breasts.

"One time," she panted when she felt Harry's manhood spread her walls. "It was only…..one time."

"I know that it was only one time," Harry commented, running his hands about the area of her thighs.

Ororo rode herself down on his hard cock. It passed between her thighs. She closed her eyes when she rocked herself up and down his manhood. The dark skinned woman kept working him over.

The pleasure spikes and the moans increased the more that she came down onto his throbbing tool. Her legs spread and she took him into her in response.

"Stay with me," Harry warned her. Ororo got an orgasm that rocked her entire body. She shuddered in response when she came down onto her.

Her hot thighs clenched her lover's tool. She thought that she could never get enough. Harry handled her breasts when she came down onto him. Her wet thighs slid down his manhood like there was no tomorrow.

The hours passed and Ororo could feel the wind blow. It seemed like the more that he fucked her, the more orgasms she had. Her emotions sometimes tied into the weather. It wasn't as bad as they had been in the past.

Ororo slid down him. She must have come dozens of times. The woman lost track. She was so wet that she thought that she could flood the entire desert.

Harry's hand clutched her breast. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked it. That caused her neck to bend back. Her moans increased with greater pleasure than ever before when she bounced up and down on him.

"Getting closer, just got to earn it," Harry whispered to her. He clenched her ass and her hot walls clenched down onto him.

Ororo panted. Her breasts swayed in front of his face. She would earn it alright, she would earn it big time. Her hot thighs clenched him the further that she went on him.

The goddess bucked her way down onto her hips. The flowing rush of cum that exploded between her thighs caused his throbbing manhood to spear upwards and onwards into her. He held her in tight.

"That feels really good," Ororo begged him. She wasn't going to deny how good this felt. All she was going to do was force her hot walls down onto his manhood and continue to ride him until she couldn't go any more.

"I know, you've said that," Harry said, squeezing her breasts. "I'll never get sick of you riding me."

Ororo agreed with that sentiment. Harry's mighty spear between her legs humbled her. It was a weapon that brought most women to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck for added leverage.

She closed her eyes when she felt his mouth all over her tits. That caused more electricity to go through her body.

Rain started to pour from the sky. Harry smiled when he looked at her. Ororo looked at him apologetically.

"No matter," Harry said, seeing the water rolling down her face and making her breasts wet. The cold air made her nipples erect in an uncomfortable way.

Harry thought that the change in the atmosphere was going to serve them well. He dove in towards her, wrapping his mouth around her hard nipple. He kept sucking on her and he titled his head back.

Ororo could feel him work her nipple. That caused her to grow wetter. He attacked her nippled with a new fever.

She needed something though. Her body felt like it was tense and shook up.

"I think that you want it, don't you?" Harry asked, and he decided to bend her back. Ororo felt herself floating on air. Her legs tightened around him the further Harry buried himself into her depths.

"Yes, I feel like I'm floating on air."

"That's because you are," Harry said, as she dug her fingernails into his bicep. She squeezed him hard.

The dark skinned woman moaned and he brought her to another level of bliss. Another thrust and she could tell that he held back.

She frowned and summoned the power. Her vaginal muscles squeezed him. The hot furnace that pulsed between her legs gave Harry the loving caress that he needed to power on through.

He plowed her again.

"I'm getting closer, if you need to know," Harry whispered to her.

He decided to worship her breasts again. He knew what attacks got Ororo wet and it wasn't just because of the rain that poured down to soak both of their bodies either.

Harry hammered her. Her eyes begged for it. She wanted it. Harry could tell it.

"Next time I bring you to the edge, you'll get what you desire, my goddess."

Ororo panted when he plowed her. Her body heated up to anticipate this. She anticipated him. Her thighs spread apart when he kept plowing down into her. The wet woman felt her body grow completely flushed.

"Yes, I want you to bring me to my edge, that's what I want, that's what I want always."

Ororo got what she wanted. The orgasm exploded through her body. Her inner chambers become completely moist. She clenched Harry's tool hard.

This caused a chain reaction with Harry's balls tightening. He threw her legs up into the air and speared into her. One more good thrust caused the pressure in his balls to be relieved. He shot his load deep into her waiting body.

Ororo felt her pussy get overloaded. His climax triggered another one and two with her. And a tremor of a different type when he plowed into her to empty his load. His balls emptied themselves into her.

She glided to the ground and Harry smiled over her.

"I don't think that we're done yet."

Ororo gave him a sultry smile. "I concur.

**End Snippet.**


	16. P is for Pixie

Megan Gywnn felt sweat go down her face. She didn't mind breaking a sweat. She broke many of sweats. These Danger Room sessions did more than break a sweat with her. It was completely and totally insane some of the sessions that she was put through.

The most insane part was it was she was not on the higher levels. This was just a simulation. Most of the traps were illusions. Megan stressed the fact that most of them were illusions. Not all of them were illusions, in fact a good portion of them weren't.

' _This is insane,'_ she thought to herself. Her breath was driven out of her body. She thought that she was getting closer to the end.

"Don't worry about it Megan, just remember everything I tell you. There is light at the end of the tunnel. There's a reward at the end of the tunnel for you if you succeed in this simulation. Remember, you're almost there, don't lose your head."

Megan shook her head. She hated to let him down. Letting him down would be more worse than letting herself down. She nearly hit a wall. Megan ducked her head and rolled herself forward. Megan caught a glance of something on the wall about ready to fire at her.

She covered her arms and ducked her head. There were a series of blasts from the wall. Megan lifted her hand and knocked the torrent off of the wall.

"Almost there, thirty second warning."

Those were words that filled Megan with the greatest dread. Her heart skipped a couple of beats. The woman dodged the final attack.

A large swinging object popped out from underneath the wall. She dodged it again. Megan almost was through the exit.

She was going to do this, she was really going to do this. The blasts of lasers fired at her. The woman hitched in her breath and she slipped underneath them.

"Ten second warning."

Megan hated the ten second warning about as much as the thirty second warning. She just expected something to come through and attack her. There was a moment of anxiety.

Harry sure liked making girls sweat. And not for the normal reasons or methods that he enjoyed to make girls sweat. The woman slipped through the side of the gate and nearly landed on one knee.

"I think that I did it," Megan said, the Welsh Mutant was nervous. She almost half expected to go through another training sensation.

The young man before her smiled at her. Megan blinked when she shook her head.

"You mean, I'm done, you passed it," Megan whispered and Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, that means I'm done and I passed it."

Harry reached forward towards her and bent down. He captured her into a nice and lengthy kiss. He bit down on her lip and Megan moaned when he slowly worked his tongue into her mouth.

Megan realized that she was backed into the Danger Room. The Danger Room turned into something more amazing than it normally was. There was a nice lush bed with several scented candles surrounding them.

"It's amazing how you can turn something that cause us great trauma into something better moments later," Megan commented. He ran his fingers down the back of her neck and slowly worked his hands down.

He unbuttoned her top.

"The silent treatment is curious, it's not like you," Megan said and the top of her costume was unzipped. Her perky breasts bounced out contained into a pure white bra. The lacy cups surrounded her body.

"Well, I figured that I'd build up anticipation in your mind," Harry said, running his fingers down the creamy skin of her stomach. "I'm going to eat you out and you'll be making enough nose for the both of us. You've done really well today, but I don't think you worked up enough of a sweat."

Harry slowly pulled the body suit down and exposed her creamy thighs. She wore a match pair of white panties.

"Yes, but…."

Megan's words were silenced with a kiss. His mouth wrapped around hers and he pushed his tongue deep into the depths of her mouth. She returned fire with an intense kiss of her own.

Harry's fingers stroked her hair and he moved his hands all over her body. Megan was pushed back on the bed.

He spread her legs for her and pulled her panties down. She had a nice landing strip of pink hair that matched the hair on the top of her head. Harry knelt down between her legs and slowly started to lick her pussy. The pink haired girl whimpered when Harry went between her legs.

Harry tasted her and the sweet taste of her pussy entered her mouth. He kept licking her over and over again. He heard the delightful sounds of her whimpering. He kept drinking the pleasure from her.

Megan moaned, Harry's talented tongue worked her over. He dug his fingers into either side of her thighs. She kept pumping up towards him and Harry drank the pleasure from between her thighs.

"God, oh god, Harry, it feels so fucking good," Megan begged. Her accent sounded so adorable when she talked dirty.

"I bet this little girl is ready for a big cock," Harry said and he slowly stripped his pants off.

Megan's bra was off. Her perky little tits exposed and Harry placed his hands on her breasts. He caused the heat to rise from his hands and she whimpered underneath her body. She kept thrusting her hips upwards and the pleasure kept spiking through her.

He kissed the side of her neck. The woman's pleasure continued to spike. He kissed down her stomach and stopped at the apex of her pussy.

"Are you ready for it?" Harry asked her.

Megan felt her heat rising from her dripping cunt. His finger brushed against her again and again. It caused greater pleasure to rise from her.

"Please Harry, oh god, take me."

Harry plunged his thick manhood into her smoldering hot depths. Megan pushed her hot hips up and he plunged deep into her body. The wet cunt closed around his throbbing manhood when he pushed into her.

The lovely sounds that this little pixie made caused him to slam him hard into her body. His throbbing thick manhood pushed deep into her body. Megan whimpered when he worked into her body.

"Take me, harder, harder, I can handle it!" Megan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her dripping hot cunt closed around his throbbing hard tool. He marveled at how tight she was. He wanted to take her as hard as he could.

Megan's legs tightened around him. She showed her great flexibility when Harry kept hammering her into the bed. His hands worked over her breasts.

"Are you enjoying your reward?"

"YES!" Megan shrieked at the top of her lungs.

She could feel her body warm up, there was so much pleasure. There was a lot more pleasure beyond what she could felt. The dripping hot cunt squeezed her lover's cock.

"I know that you're deserve it, you've been working hard," Harry said.

Megan would have to agree that she was working hard. Her dripping hot twat squeezed around him. Harry's hands ran over her legs. Each touch caused her greater pleasure. Her squeals increased when he worked himself into her. Slowly he pounded her against the mattress.

Megan's pussy felt like she was being hammered. There was so much pleasure that she felt. Her body exploded with an intense orgasm. His hands held down onto her hips when he pushed her down into the bed. The sounds of the creaking bed increased and he kept pushing into her.

Each thrust brought her closer to pleasure. Megan thought that she was going to lose it when his throbbing cock slowly ripped her apart. Her dripping hot twisted his cock.

A release of her pixie dust was released in the air.

"Sorry," Megan muttered in embarrassment. Harry grabbed Megan by the hips and rolled them over.

"Don't be, it makes everything feel better, so much better," Harry whispered. He grabbed her by her ass. "Ride me."

Megan whimpered in great pleasure. The woman's hot pussy dripped when she obeyed her master's commands. Her hot hips pushed down his throbbing cock.

She kept riding him higher and higher. She brought the iron pull between her thighs. The wetness squeezed him when she came down onto him. The woman's hot walls caressed him when she came down onto him over and over again. She held onto him and worked him over.

"God, that feels good, take me harder, harder!" Megan shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"You know that you like this," Harry grunted to her. The blast of the dust had caused him to feel lighter than air.

His hand clenched her tit and squeezed it. The look of lust that danced through her eyes became completely erotic. She bounced up higher and higher on them.

Her wings fluttered behind her and Harry brushed his fingers down them. That caused more pleasure to blast through her body. Her hot thighs clenched him hard and she felt another orgasm blow through her body.

"Are you going to cum?" Megan whimpered. She bit her mouth.

The woman's looked down at them. She could feel his mouth lavish her breasts. Each nibble of her breast caused her sweet juices to be released. Megan knew that she could get high off of her own taste and smell if she wasn't careful.

She honestly didn't care to be careful. The woman kept riding Harry harder, impaling himself on his large cock. It felt so good in her tight pussy.

"I love it when you're in me, please cum in me," Megan begged him in a little girl voice. "I want it all in me."

"Oh good things come to those who wait," Harry told her, running his finger down the back of her anus and causing her shivers to increase.

Megan thought about the dirty feelings of him being in her ass. She wanted a dose of cum in her pussy first before they approach that avenue. Her tight pussy clenched him.

Harry could feel his lover's pussy work him over. Her hands roamed over her body. Her pussy had a sweet scent that made him keep hardening with desire. He got closer to popping his load into her dripping hot depths. His balls ached something fierce when she kept rotating her hot cunt around the edge of his throbbing manhood.

"So close, so really close," Megan begged him. She bit down on her lip and looked at him with an extremely adoring expression dancing in her eyes. She kept spiking herself down onto his throbbing tool when she pushed herself down.

"Yes, really close, you're doing a good job, almost there."

Harry slapped her on the ass again and that did a good job in encouraging her. Her body spasmed with an intense orgasm. The release of juices spilled down and allowed his manhood to be hugged within her dripping tight cunt.

"More, oh more, oh god, oh more," Megan panted. She kept riding his rod harder when she worked herself up and down along him.

"Yes, more, much more, that's a good girl," Harry told her, running his hands around the area of her breasts. That caused her pleasure to spike another degree beyond what it was.

Megan thought that she was an extremely good girl. Her wet walls slid about the area of his cock. She clenched him in tight to her.

Harry finally let her get released. His throbbing balls shot its load into Megan.

Megan nearly released a choking cloud of her dust into the air. Harry inhaled the scent, the chemicals tainted with arousal made him continue to be hard.

He filled her pussy up until it was overflowed. Harry pulled out of her slowly and watched her through glazed eyes.

"I think that I filled up your little pussy," Harry said, running his hands down her body. The cum overflowed from her cunt. "And now you've got me nice and hard, I think that sweet little ass of yours needs attention."

"Take it, take my bum, love!" Megan said, giggling at the usage of the word bum.

Harry's throbbing manhood took aim and spiked into her ass. Megan felt a burst of pleasure through her hot loins. There was no question about it, she felt really good. His hands stroked her body and she panted when he continued to work her over.

"Oh, yes, that does feel really good, doesn't it?"

Megan could feel his teeth across the back of her neck. There was nothing better than his huge cock in her ass. That caused his pheromones to combine with her pixie dust.

The result was one erotic and sexy experience. Harry laughed when he pounded into her.

"Oh god, I'm so messed up, and it's because you can't control your powers because you're orgasming," Harry laughed when he felt her tight ass.

"Wreck my ass, wreck it!" Megan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Megan thought that she might not be able to sit for a week. It was completely and utterly worth it. His hands kept stroking her body when he worked her over.

"Oh god, oh yes, oh god, oh yes," Megan started to chant. She felt her panting increase over her body. Her nipples grew extremely hard, almost unbearable as such.

Harry plowed her and a dose of pleasure spiked through her body. Again and again the pleasure filled her and Harry kept working her over. Her hot ass took his tool deep into her rear.

"Fuck me as hard as you can fuck me!"

Harry leaned into her ear and whispered. "Are you really sure about that? That could be pretty fucking hard."

Megan's pleasure spiked. Both of them were now tripping balls because of her powers.

The fact that Harry was balls deep into her ass added to the pleasure. Megan needed his manhood deep into her depths. The woman clenched her fist against the edge of the bed, biting down on her mouth.

He tripped balls while he was balls deep in her ass. That actually made a lot of sense in Megan's addled mind. She thought that she was going to experience some kind of death by a hundred million orgasms. Harry was intent to fuck her into a puddle of her own juices and pixie dust.

A huge thrust of his manhood into her ass caused Megan's body to shake all over.

She finally got her reward and Megan now felt both holes were overcoming with cum.

She collapsed onto the bed, her pink hair clasping to her face and she shuddered. She couldn't stop cumming despite the fact that Harry was finished in her.

"Nice, I'm going to have to find a way to top that reward if you do even better in the next session."

Megan looked forward to it.

**End of Snippet.**


	17. Q is for Queen

Harry Potter found himself visited by what he thought was an interesting sight. There was a young woman who sat on his desk. Her red hair and green eyes were extremely prominent. Not to mention she wore a nice black trench coat and boots underneath. Perhaps Harry was premature with thinking certain things, but she might not be wearing anything underneath that long coat.

The thing most prominent to Harry was how she resembled one Jean Grey. That caused Harry to smile when he looked over her. She looked like she could be Jean's twin sister or at least some kind of relative.

"Hello, can I help you?"

The woman got to her feet. She knew what her mission was. The woman looked absolutely sweet even though there were some sinister intentions dancing through her eyes. She tried to keep her expression calm and stoic.

"I'm so glad to see you…..I understand that you help females that have lost their way," she commented, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. "And I've lost my way."

"Oh have you?" Harry asked and he could see a tantalizing hint of what laid beneath her coat.

"Yes," she commented in a breathless voice. She subtly moved her hand up towards his chest. "My name is Madelyn Pryor and I've been chased by some very bad men. There's this one guy, white skin, fangs, in a dark suit, he wants to bring me back home. I don't know if you know him."

"I've met such a creature," Harry said, obvious disgust going through his eyes.

Harry placed his arm around the woman and gently led her off.

"Will you help me, with everything?" she asked him. "I need…to understand what it's like to have someone who I can rely on. I was abandoned and then he found me. Experimented on me but I got away and now they're after me."

"Calm down, everything's going to be right," Harry commented, leading her down the hallway.

The woman looked at him and there was a smoldering grin across her face. She shifted it into something that was a bit more innocent.

"I'm going to take you to some place safe, and then we'll figure out why he's after you," Harry commented to her. He really was interested in figuring out her angle.

"I would be grateful," Maddie commented when he lead her down the hallway. She slowly brushed against him, in a subtle manner. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

She knew that if she played her cards right, she would get everything that she wanted.

They made their way to the large master bedroom suite. She raised her eyebrow but said nothing. To say that this played into her plans nicely would be the understatement of the century.

"I hope that you don't mind the accommodations," Harry told her and Maddie shook her head.

"Not at all."

She didn't mind it at all when she saw the luxurious bedroom suite before her. It was the type of place that could move in and call home. The woman stepped towards the bed.

"I'll make some calls and I'll figure out what's going on," Harry told her.

She hesitated. Now that she was on the bed and Harry stood next to it, they were in perfect position. She reached towards him and grabbed his hand.

"I'd prefer that you'd stay with me," Maddie said to him. "Just for tonight, just….just to make sure that no one followed me in here. Then we can both figure this out in the morning, after a good night's rest."

"That would be for the best," Harry said. While he knew that no one couldn't get into this Mansion that truly met him harm, he knew that it was best to humor the woman.

"Thank you," she commented and she slowly fiddled with the clasp of the coat. "I'm so grateful for everything that you've done. Take me into this house without any questions. I'm glad that you did, I'm really glad."

She turned towards him. The woman practically straddled the top of his lap. Slowly, she leaned in for a nice kiss on him.

Their lips met with a fiery and explosive passion. Harry indulged himself in the sweet taste of Maddie's lips. She continued to grind herself on him, feeling the bulge in his pants.

"You're sexy, and strong, I like that in a man," Maddie commented, slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt. She traced her finger down his chest and made her way to his toned abs. "I want you, so badly, you don't have any idea."

"I think that I have some idea," Harry said, reaching up and grabbing her wrists. He flipped her over onto the bed. "I'm sure there's a lot of fun that both of us can have."

Harry teased her by sucking on the side of her neck. Maddie grew weaker with desire. She could feel a flushing sensation between her thighs that threatened to stick together. Her breathing grew even more heavy.

She was allowed to get up to her feet.

"It's going to get hot in here," she said with a smile. "Perhaps we should lose a few layers."

Maddie undid her coat, making a show out of it. She stopped and placed her hands on Harry.

"No, you just watch, please," Maddie commented to him. A sultry gaze burned through her eyes. "I'll do you next."

She squeezed his crotch through his pants and caused it to twitch. Maddie smiled and undid her coat.

It slid to the ground, revealing some racy lingerie that barely covered what needed to be covered. Her crotch looked soaked and the thin strips barely covered it. The strips over her nipples had about as much material as dental floss.

"Are you ready?" Maddie asked him, sauntering over towards him.

"It's almost like you planned this," Harry said to her.

Maddie smiled and silenced him with another kiss. Her tongue really worked the inside of his mouth. She pulled away from him and gave him hot and passionate kisses up the body. She stripped off the rest of his clothing until he was completely naked as the day he was born.

The sultry redhead saw the one thing that she hungered for above all else. His throbbing cock popped out before him and Maddie wrapped her hand around him. She stroked his manhood before him.

"Hope you like that," Maddie said, giving him an intense handjob. Oddly enough she was the one that felt completely weak with desire.

"I'd like it better if your perfect mouth was around my cock sucking it," Harry told her.

Maddie grinned and her lips touched the tip of his head. The redhead went down on his manhood as far as she could go. The woman very nearly gagged on his cock but somehow she stayed the course. She held onto him.

Her lips, her tongue, everything felt like a delight around his throbbing tool.

"God, you really know how to suck a cock, Maddie," Harry whispered and she looked up at him.

It looked completely erotic with her lips around his throbbing cock. He pushed into her mouth. She used her tongue and everything to stimulate everything around him.

She really worked wonderfully around him. It took mere moments before he spewed into her mouth.

Maddie felt her body heat up at the flowing rush of cum. It splattered deep down into her throat. Spurt after spurt of cum shot into her deep throat. The woman used her throat to manipulate every drop of cum down her throat.

"So, you've showed your special talent," Harry said, and he picked her up, putting her on the bed. He waved his hands and her lingerie disappeared. Her nice breasts were exposed for him, along with her toned stomach. Her dripping pink pussy with a strip of red hair looked absolutely tantalizing. Not to mention her legs covered in a nice pair of thigh high boots. He reached around and slowly removed them, revealing her sexy legs and feet. "You showed your special talent…"

Harry started at the side of her neck and slowly kissed down to her neck. He kissed all over her body. The jolts that spread through her body felt extremely pleasurable.

He spread her dripping hot thighs and pushed his finger into her hot pussy. He teased her.

"Harry, please," Maddie begged him. She forgot her mission to seduce him and was being seduced by him.

"And here's my talent."

Harry's tongue pushed inside of Maddie's deep hot pussy. The woman's hips pumped up into his mouth. Harry tasted juices that felt like they were familiar, but at the same time they were different. They had their own unique taste.

Maddie felt her orgasms all rush out of her at once. She could see Harry pull out of her pussy, the juices poured down his face.

She could see his throbbing cock that was at the edge of her entrance. Harry held her down onto the bed.

"So, you bit off more than you could chew, didn't you?" Harry asked her, with a knowing smile on his face.

Maddie paused and nodded. "Um…..yeah…..I did…."

No use in denying it really. He smeared her juices over her lips and Harry placed his throbbing manhood at the edge of her extremely hot pussy.

"Yes, I supposed that you did, I knew from the moment that you walked in here that something as up," Harry said, cupping her breasts. "And now that you're here, you want my cock. You crave it, don't you?"

"YES!" Maddie yelled at the top of her lungs. He kept squeezing her breasts and teased her nipples.

"Promise me that you will be loyal to me, and you can have it," Harry said, teasing each nipple with a flicker of his tongue.

"God, yes, take me, oh fuck, I want this, please, don't….oh fucking god," Maddie panted.

"You're about to be fucked hard by your god," Harry said, his throbbing cock was up against her dripping hot hole.

He held his hands against her dripping thighs. The woman closed her eyes and felt her pussy burn with desire.

Harry drilled his manhood deep into her dripping hot pussy. He could feel her pussy, it was so tight and snug. It was the type of pussy that was the stuff of men's wet dreams. He held her hot legs when they kicked up into the air. His hands slowly ran over her.

Maddie's dripping mound pushed up into him. She could feel his throbbing cock into her. Her first orgasm with a cock inside her caused her pleasure to explode. It was just as good as she remembered from Jean's memories. It was much better to feel it in person.

Harry felt himself slide as deep as possible between her dripping thighs. Her panting pleasure increased.

"This is so much more pleasurable when I'm in control, isn't it?" Harry asked. "Why is it that the strongest and most powerful girls are the ones that are secretly submissive?"

Harry plowed his throbbing hard cock into her over and over again. She used her powers to pull him into her and squeeze him. That was an erotic thrill to say the very least.

Maddie turned him over and rubbed her dripping hot slit onto his tool. She pushed herself down onto him.

Harry felt her work herself down onto him. The redheaded woman rode him. Her hot pleasure spiked down onto his throbbing hard cock. The woman's dripping thighs came down onto him over and over again when she rode him.

"Now it's my turn to have fun," Maddie whispered in a sultry manner. She looked wicked and sexy, wickedly sexy when she kept bouncing up and down on him.

Her hot walls closed around him. She milked his manhood when she came up and down onto him.

"You look like a goddess and you're mine," Harry said, and he squeezed her breasts. "Oh and just a little tip. Just because you're on top, might not mean that you're in control."

Maddie reminded herself of this fact. She could feel Harry's hands on her hips and that controlled her movement. It worked herself up and down on his throbbing manhood. Her thighs worked down onto his manhood and she came down onto his balls.

"Keep fucking me, oh yes, that feels so good," Maddie whimpered, working her thighs down onto his throbbing manhood.

It went deep between her thighs. An explosive orgasm caused her body to shake all over. She rested her hands down onto the side of his shoulders and pumped him up and down. The woman kept going over him and she screamed in pleasure.

"That's good, that feels so good," Maddie panted when she pumped herself up and down on him. She gave herself an amazing ride when she kept working her hot walls down onto his throbbing hard tool.

Harry felt his load grow and he was about ready to mate with her.

"I'm going to make you mine."

Harry's hands rested on her breasts. He squeezed them together and Maddie closed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm yours, I'm yours, and I'll do anything that you want, master," Maddie panted.

She was beaten by a true master of seduction.

"And you're going to tell me everything that you know, aren't you?" Harry whispered. She clenched him hard with her molten hot pussy and she jerked him up and down.

"Yes, yes, anything, anything to keep getting this, every day," Maddie breathed.

She gave his cock an amazing rush of pleasure. Her hot walls clamped down onto him when she moved up and down onto him.

"Time for your reward then."

Maddie's body spasmed with a rush of an orgasm that exploded through her body, and when he sucked on her nipples, that caused more of her sinful juices to flow through her body.

She wanted that so much more. The woman looked like she was completely beyond words. The pleasure drove from her body when he worked her over. Her walls clenched around him when she pushed herself around his throbbing tool.

"God, that's what I want," Maddie panted, pumping her hot walls around him.

Harry pounded her at a super powered speed. He held onto her hips when she rode him and rode him even more.

She used a telekinetic grip on his balls. That simple little action proved to be his greatest undoing. His balls ached and then released their load into her.

Maddie had another intense orgasm when he rammed himself into her body. She squeezed herself down onto him. He unleashed a flowing rush of his cum deep into the depths of her body.

She collapsed onto him. Harry rolled her over and held her down onto the bed.

"You're mine and I'm going to take everything that I want from you. I like to get the most of my assets after all."

Maddie smiled, she appreciated that.

**End Snippet.**


	18. R is for Rogue

Rogue thought that she had gone through many worse missions. If nothing else, this mission allowed her to lay the smack down on some of those Friends of Humanity assholes. The thought of that just made to make her smile a little bit.

Her outfit was ripped a little bit and she walked a little bit gingerly. There were a few people who would be going home safely to their families.

"You did excellent out there Rogue, I'm proud of you."

"You did pretty fine yourself, Sugah," Rogue commented in a sultry Southern accent.

It was amazing she spent so many years of her life not being able to touch. She spent so many years of her life being unable to do things that a lot of people took for granted. It was an experience that she never liked. The woman walked over to him.

She pressed her lips against his with a kiss. She controlled the play, enjoying that while it latest. Harry grabbed her supple rear from behind and pushed her back down.

"Let's teleport to somewhere where we can have more fun," Harry whispered to her.

Rogue smiled, her body heated up. She went so long without sex or any human contact for that matter. She almost resigned herself to being a part of a lonely life. Harry unlocked several doors in her mind and her body that she would never be able to unlock.

She was thrown down on the bed. Harry slowly unzipped the front of her outfit. A pair of amazingly round breasts pushed out of the top of her suit. Harry's hands skimmed over her breasts. He caused electricity and fire to spread through the palm of his hands.

"More, Harry, more, that feels so good."

Rogue felt her suit ripped completely off. Her dripping hot pussy exposed for him. The cool air rushing between her legs caused Rogue's pussy to twitch.

His clothes melted off before her eyes. It was almost literal thanks to magic. Harry laid on top of her and held her arms back. Their skin touching each other, like no one can touch Rogue, caused her to feel fire.

He slowly kissed the top of her earlobe and hit a sensitive spot. Harry lavished and worshiped her body with a series of kisses. Each kiss caused Rogue's body to spike.

"So much closer to the edge, are you excited?" Harry asked her and Rogue nodded her head in affirmation.

"Yes, I'm excited," Rogue confirmed with a smoldering smile on her face.

Harry dove between her legs and Rogue gave a shrieking moan when Harry dove hard between her legs. The woman's walls were licked and Harry took the tender juices.

"Oh, Gawd, eat my pussy out," Rogue whimpered. She could tell that her lover was doing wonderful things to her. He didn't waste any time when he got going.

She came again and again. She came as hard as she could. The woman's walls closed in tight again and sent a flowing rush of her juices up into his mouth. Harry slowly sucked them down, bringing his tongue into her hot depths.

Rogue could feel her orgasms grow even further.

"Oh fuck!"

Rogue continued to get her pussy eaten out. The woman thought that she was going to pass out from the pleasure. She felt a chill go over her body. Harry hit all of the buttons. He touched her and worked her over and over again. He reached over and held her nipple. He twisted her nipple and screamed in absolute pleasure.

Harry drove his tongue into her. He kept licking up the tender and sultry tasting juices. Rogue panted when Harry continued to work her over. Each thrust of his tongue into her depths brought her closer to the edge. She held the back of his head, grabbing two hands full of hair. The increasing rush of pleasure between her thighs caused Rouge to moan.

"Take that big cock and fuck me, please," Rogue whimpered.

Harry pulled out his tongue out of her and showed the arousal that coated it. That caused Rogue to get wet.

"I'm sure that you wanted it, don't you?" Harry asked her. Rogue looked up at him, with pleasure dancing through her eyes.

"I believe that I told you to take me," Rogue said, spreading her dripping hot pussy. It oozed with arousal and wanted a piece of Harry in the worst way. Harry wasn't going to deny her for that much longer. "And it's bad form to leave a lady hanging, Sugah."

"That it is."

Harry captured her lips into a kiss. Rogue got turned on when he crushed her lips. She tasted her arousal on his lips and that caused her to get hotter and hornier than ever before. The woman wanted him inside her. She wanted him spearing her depths. She wanted all of him.

Good things came to those who waited extremely patiently. He handled her breasts and squeezed them. The little touches set Rogue off. Her moans grew louder when he escalated to the bigger touches. He hovered over her smoldering womanhood. He was almost inside her. He was close to taking himself into her depths.

"Fuck me!" Rogue moaned.

"Yes," Harry said. He scraped his cock against her smoldering hot lips. Rogue almost engulfed his manhood immediately. "You're trying to devour me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm hungry for your cock," Rogue said, her accent becoming more prominent. "Won't you give me what I want?"

Harry slammed his throbbing cock inside her. The woman panted when he spiked into her depths. Her nerve endings were more sensitive. She was pretty sure that her pussy drained him but he was strong enough that he had an infinite reserve of power.

That caused her to get hot and bothered, even if her theory might have been wrong.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Rogue answered by thrusting her hips up and clashing with him. Harry pounded her dripping cunt from above. He held her hips, running them all over her body.

"Maybe I'll let you ride it if you've been a good girl," Harry commented. He made sure to keep his hands exploring every nook and cranny of Rogue's body. He simply got off by the fact that her pussy juices coated his throbbing tool when he spiked down into her.

He held her back onto the bed. His mouth lavished her nipple. Slowly but surely, she licked them. Rogue's hot cunt squeezed him.

"How about that ride, stud?" Rogue asked.

Harry placed her hands behind the back of her head. He pumped into her and slowly kissed the side of her neck. He kept working on her breasts, licking and sucking them.

"When I'm done with you, I'll let you take that ride," Harry whispered to her. "In the meantime…"

Harry left that thought hanging, nearly pulling all the way out of Rogue. She hungered for him. To have him so far out of her was unfair and Harry knew exactly what he was doing in her mind.

The energy draining mutant tried to push her hips up but Harry shifted them down.

"No, you naughty girl," Harry whispered in her ear. "Not this time, things aren't going to be that easy."

Rogue panted when Harry hovered over the top of her. His manhood scraped over her dripping hot cunt.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me," Rogue begged him. Her hot lips kissed his manhood.

Harry slid into her. Her pussy accommodated with his manhood. Rogue clamped down onto him. He ran his hands all over her.

"Now it's time for you to cum," Harry said and Rogue nodded. She felt his mouth attack her nipples.

Her hot walls contracted around him. His cock did a wonderful job in expanding her.

"Are you ready for that ride?"

That whisper in her ear caused her hips to twitch and spasm. Harry held his hands over her thighs.

"Yes, I want to ride you and make you cum," Rogue begged. "I'll make you feel as good as you made me feel."

"That's pretty good, isn't it?" Harry asked, allowing her to roll him over.

"Yes, it is," Rogue said, pressing her breasts against Harry's muscular chest. She situated herself onto him, straddling his throbbing tool. It brushed against his massive manhood. She pushed herself back and she leaned back.

She spread her legs as far as they could go. Rogue drove herself down onto Harry's cock.

"Oh, yes, baby, suck my tits!" Rogue yelled. Harry's mouth dove between her breasts and sucked them.

Rogue could feel his mouth lavish her. It gave her a series of amazingly hot orgasms. The juices trailed down her body when she slipped into her. The woman's legs spread when he rocked her hard.

Harry felt Rogue work her over. She kept impaling herself down upon him. The woman's trickling thighs continued to squeeze him. She rotated down upon him.

"Do you feel well?"

Harry held her breasts in his hands and they felt nice and heavy. He leaned towards her and took a nipple into her mouth.

"Getting closer, isn't it?" Rogue begged him.

Harry groaned and she smashed herself down onto him. Rogue used the inner strength in her pussy muscles to squeeze Harry. The woman picked up her motions.

"Yes, I'm close," Harry said, coming up for air long enough to tell her this. Her hot thighs clenched down upon him when she continued to ride him, just a tiny bit harder.

Rogue clenched him. She could feel her body heat up when she brought herself up and down upon him. She wanted him to cum inside her so badly that she couldn't even begin to think of how badly it was. She drove herself down onto his throbbing tool when it buried into the depths of his body. The woman kept going down onto his manhood when she kept working him.

"Fuck!"

Harry's balls tightened and it sent a flowing rush of cum into her pussy. She tightened around him milked him. His body sized up and released his orgasm, shuddering to life inside her body.

Rogue pulled herself off, seeing how her pussy dripped with the juices. The woman pulled around on the other end. She got down on her hands and knees. The woman shook her hips at him.

"I hope that you're not finished," Rogue said, looking over her shoulder.

"I wonder which one I should take," Harry said, and he smiled. "Looks like your pussy is completely full. But there's one other place that I can store the rest of this."

Rogue felt the welcome and delicious intrusion into her rear. She tightened around him when her hot ass clamped down around him.

"Yes, I think that will do!" Rogue moaned.

Harry pushed her back down onto the bed. His hands roughly massaged her body. He kept traveling all around her body. The increased rush of pleasure spiked over her body. He hammered her body.

"Such a beautiful ass, I need to keep fucking it."

"It needs to keep being fucked," Rogue pleased and she clutched the side of the sheets and hung onto it.

Harry was going to oblige her. His manhood spiked into her hot asshole when he kept going into her. His balls hammered against her ass when he kept driving himself into her.

"Take me, take me, oh take me, harder!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry grabbed her from behind. He kept spiking into her from behind.

Her supple rear closed around on him from behind. She felt Harry's fingers roam over her. He caused increasing pleasure to spike through her body.

Harry could feel the energy that fed her. His powers caused her great stamina. It made her the perfect partner and Rogue got hotter, tighter, and wetter. He was able to hammer her harder when her power fed back into him like a loop.

"Are you still with me?"

"YES!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs. She whimpered when he kept going deep into her ass from behind. The series of rapid fire thrusts brought her to the edge of her pleasure. His hands kept working over each and every inch of her.

"Yes, you're still with me," Harry whispered. He captured the edge of her ear into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Rogue's tight ass clamped down onto him from behind. His hands roamed over her body. He touched the underside of her breasts. There was another scream when he went into her body.

Harry worked her over. Her ass was like a wonderland that he had to continue to explore. His hands combed over her. Her nipples hung down low and he pinched them.

"Fuck me hard!"

He held her waist and pushed into her. The woman's ass squeezed him, clenching him. It slowly milked him when he went into her tight and hot ass from behind.

"Oh, that's really fucking good!" Rogue moaned. "Are you about ready to cum yet?"

"Cumming soon!" Harry whimpered to her.

Harry's hands kept combing over her body and drove her down and continued to fuck her silly.

Rogue's body experienced pleasure overload. She wouldn't be able to sit for an entire week. She honestly didn't care. His hands kept exploring each and every single inch of her body.

"Yes, yes, please Harry, fill my ass, please, fill my ass!" Rogue panted.

Harry slowed down and took himself into her. Her tight ass continued to massage him when he went into her.

It was extremely hot and it felt really good. Harry plowed deep into her ass when it clamped down onto him. His hands combed around the edge of her body.

Something had to give, as much as Harry wanted to fuck her ass forever. He couldn't hold the pleasure back. He felt his balls tighten and then an explosion of white hot fury came from behind his eyes.

Rogue collapsed down onto the bed and Harry gave one last pump. His balls unleashed his cum into her.

Both holes of her body overflowed when she collapsed down onto the bed. Harry finished off into her.

"I'm not done yet, just need a moment to catch my breath."

Harry pulled her in tightly close to him. "Of course my little nympho, of course."

Harry prepared for the next round and he knew that Rogue did as well.

**End Snippet.**


	19. S is for Scarlet Witch

Wanda Maximoff, better known as the Scarlet Witch, felt herself be put through the paces. She never thought that training would be this nerve racking. It was nerve racking though, it was extremely nerve racking. The woman felt the sweet sensations of satisfaction of a lesson well done.

She felt the red sport's bra cling to her breasts and the tight red pants were a treat as well. The woman closed her eyes and turned around to look at the young man.

"So, how did I do?"

"Wanda, if you have to ask me that, there's always still room for improvement," Harry said. He was disappointed that the view that he had from her from behind. Even though he tried to remain professional, that went out of the window under the gaze of a beautiful woman. And there was no question that Wanda was a beautiful woman.

Wanda sighed. She remembered not to ask that but this was a particularly intense lesson. She thought that she made some headway.

"So, you want me to humor you, don't you?" Harry asked.

Wanda nodded vigorously in response. She did in fact want Harry to humor her. The fact was that she didn't know half of the time whether she was screwing up or whether she excelled at her magical powers. Therefore she hoped that Harry would tell her.

"Well, your aim has gotten a lot better, that's the most important thing," Harry said. He smiled at his adept pupil. "You know how bad your aim was before, don't you?"

"All too well."

Wanda placed her hands on either side of his face. She felt a rush of adrenaline going through her body that she wasn't sure was from the lessons. It was something that she always felt around Harry.

"And….um…..what do I need to improve on?" Wanda asked him. The woman wanted full disclosure. "And I don't want you to hold anything back. I want you to tell me what I need to improve on, one hundred percent. I have to know."

Harry smiled at her. If she had to know, he would tell her. He lowered her hands off of the side of Harry's face and placed them on his waist. The young sorcerer copied her movements expertly.

"Your focus is off a little bit, even if your aim is good," Harry said. The two of them were close to each other. "You need to stop losing your temper when things don't go your way as well."

"I guess that I do that," Wanda whispered. She was working up a good sweat in there and knowing Harry, she would be working up an even better sweat in a few seconds.

His eyes locked onto hers with a smile.

"But, I think that it's time that we both hit the showers," Harry told her.

Wanda looked over her shoulder and smiled. Harry wasn't going to lie, the fact that she smiled was like magic to him.

"And there's room for the both of us," Wanda said with a smile over her shoulder. "You know, we should go for the conservation of water and all that. Trust me…..it will help the environment."

"Never saw you as the type," Harry told her and Wanda smiled back at him.

"For the right cause, I can be the type for anything," Wanda whispered in excitement, her eyes blinking when she focused on Harry. "It's going to be fun, you know that, don't you?"

Harry smiled and allowed Wanda to lead him into the area of the shower. She slowly pulled off her clothes to reveal an extremely fit body. Her perky young breasts bounced out, followed by a toned stomach. Her cunt only had a small strip of black hair.

"Let's see if my aim holds up as much as you said," Wanda said with a smile across her face.

She blasted Harry's clothes and they came off. Her eyes hungrily traced down his body. To say that she got wetter by the moment would be an understatement that would end all understatements. She was weakened by desire when she looked at this brilliant young man before her.

"Wonderful," Wanda whispered to him. She placed her hand upon his chest and slowly traced his abs downward. She stopped short of the area between his legs. "We should actually take a shower though."

Wanda turned around and the water came on. She washed her hair which gave an erotic appeal of it hanging about the area of her face. The wet hair stuck to her face and she placed her hands against the wall. That allowed her shapely ass to sway back and forth, teasing Harry a little bit. The young man found himself rather spell bound to say the least.

"Your workouts have done you well," Harry said and he placed his hands on her breasts. He rubbed the soap into them.

These motions caused Wanda to moan when he worked her breasts over. He was getting her clean but he also turned her on. His hands kept brushing against her breasts. He spiked the pleasure through her body.

Each moan escalated even more and more. The young woman felt his hands brush down her stomach and nearly touch her sensitive parts. His fingers brushed nicely against her opening.

It happened again and again. Wanda thought that she was going to lose her mind.

"Now the backside," Harry said and it was quite the backside as well. He cupped her lovely flesh, working his hands around her nice globes.

Wanda moaned loudly at his tender attentions. The young magic user didn't know how much she could take. One fact was certain. Harry ensured her education at all aspects.

He kept pushing his fingers across her nipples. Harry pinched them and tweaked them. He returned to her ass after a moment.

"Your turn….let me do you…..start with your back," Wanda begged. She wanted to save the best part for last.

"Of course," Harry said, turning around. No sooner did he do that was that he felt Wanda's breasts press against his back.

Her lovely breath was on the back of his neck. Her hands worked him over and worked him up.

Wanda's hands briefly cupped his balls. This gave her a tease of things to come, a hint of what she wanted to do. The young woman went between his legs.

"Turn around," she whispered. It was becoming uncomfortable with the arousal pumping between her legs. She wanted something else pumping between her legs and now.

Harry did as he was asked and turned around. Wanda placed her hands on either side of Harry's shoulders and there was a deep grin on her face. She roamed her hands down his shoulders and cleaned him.

"Oh god," Harry muttered. He felt Wanda's smoldering hot pussy brush harder against his tool. She looked like she wanted to work him up something fierce and she did a good job at him.

Wanda looked really pleased at what she was doing with Harry. It was obvious that he had a great a reaction to what she was doing. Wanda thought that she could work him up just a bit more.

"Here's something that I've been working on. Let me know what you think, Professor."

Wanda sank down to her knees. Her hot mouth wrapped around Harry's pole and pushed her into her mouth. She sucked him and a magical clamp went around his balls, giving him an amazing amount of pleasure.

"Oh, excellent, Miss Maximoff, a great amount of oral presentation," Harry whispered. His hand placed on the back of her head.

Wanda aimed to please her teacher. Her hot mouth pushed down onto his throbbing pole the more she worked him over. It was unbearable and he felt hot and hard in her mouth as well. She couldn't believe how good he tasted either. It was like a dream come true. She practically drooled in anticipation for what he could do to her.

"God, make me feel good, oh that feels so good," Harry whispered, closing his eyes.

Wanda's hot mouth continued to work him over. Her lips felt like a treat around him.

"I'm going to cum, you want that, don't you?"

Wanda did want that and she kept sucking him. Her instructor's cum splashed deep into her mouth. She bent her head back to suck him down her throat.

Harry pulled her up to her feet, seeing the dirty look in her eyes. He pushed Wanda against the shower wall.

"Are you going to fuck me, Professor?" Wanda asked and Harry smiled, groping her breasts.

That caused Wanda's pussy juices to start gushing. Harry's cock brushed against her tight and soft stomach. He placed his finger into her rear from behind and teased her for maximum pleasure.

"I hope that you're ready to learn your next lesson about what I can really do to you," Harry said. "Don't think that you're going to get off on your lessons, even after you got me off."

"Of course not….Professor," Wanda whimpered, she could feel Harry's cock brush against her. It caused her hips to twitch in an attempt to engulf his manhood.

"Yes, glad we're on the same level."

Harry held her hips. Her soft legs snaked around him when Harry plowed into her tight pussy. Wanda's hand clenched around him.

"Are you seeing stars, yet?" Harry asked her.

"Constellations," Wanda said in a sultry voice. His cock plunged into her depths.

"Then, I'm doing my job," Harry whispered, bringing his cock into her smoldering hot depths.

Wanda's slick walls caressed him, when he went into her. She held onto his neck, panting and enjoy the ride. Harry really knew where to hit those spots that drove her wild. He slowed himself down, drawing even more pleasure. Then he sped himself up completely with a series of rapid fire thrusts when he worked into her body.

"Fuck, oh fuck!"

Wanda's body spasmed from the pleasure. She slid against the shower. The steam surrounding them wasn't completely created by the shower. His mouth attacked her nipples.

She channeled a great deal of her power into her dripping cunt. He plowed into her warm and wet vice. He slid deep into her depths and it caused her to scream when she thrashed around his manhood.

"God, oh god, oh god!" Wanda screamed, nearly deafening him with her screams of pleasure.

"Yes, thank you," Harry commented to her lightly. Wanda's hot depths continued to assault his manhood when he connected with her inner depths.

The dark haired woman collapsed around his throbbing tool. Her slick walls caressed his manhood when he pumped into her body hard. Her wetness slid around his throbbing tool when he worked into her.

"Getting closer, please tell me you're getting closer!" Wanda begged him.

Harry decided to draw out her torment a little bit more. Her hot pussy clenched around his throbbing hard tool when it worked into her and hard.

"Close enough, but you're going to have to work for it."

The water long since stopped running. Harry must have shut it off. That was at least what Wanda thought. She pumped her hips back at him and tried to force him deep into her womb.

"More, more, oh fuck more," Wanda panted when he worked into her wet pussy.

Harry slowed down the thrusts and turned her around. She was pressed against the all. He cupped her breasts from behind. Her shapely ass jutted out towards him.

"Maybe another time," Harry said, teasing her ass with his fingers. Wanda slipped and slid on the soap of the shower. She managed to gain some traction, long enough for Harry to slam his manhood into her hot depths.

Wanda felt herself stretched completely out when he went inside her. That felt really good when he plunged into her depths. Harry held her down and worked into her over and over again.

"Yes, that feels so good," Wanda said. Her pussy clenched around him when he plowed into her from above.

"I know that it feels so good and I know that I'm making you feel extremely good," Harry whispered in her ear. "Are you sure that you can handle everything that I can give you?"

"Yes, everything and more!" Wanda moaned at the top of her lungs. She felt him go into her hot depths and he speared her from behind.

Harry plowed into her and her hips spasmed around his manhood. It felt extremely good to be stretched and assaulted in such a manner. The woman kept being drilled over and over again. It felt amazing to have his throbbing manhood in her.

"I'm about done now, but not until you are."

Wanda was about ready to say that she could never be done. As long as his throbbing manhood stabbed her again, she would never be done. Her hot walls caressed him.

His balls throbbed and he felt Wanda's orgasm go off. He held onto her breasts, pumping into her hard. He used his finger to pump and finger her ass in time with his thrusts.

"This much closer."

Wanda panted when he plowed into her hard from behind. She could feel the pleasure of his orgasm explode into her.

The explosive rush caused Wanda to collapse on the shower floor. He planted spurt of seed after spurt of seed into her depths. It really spread through her body.

Harry wouldn't deny that he felt so good from her orgasm working him over. She milked his orgasm until his balls were drained.

Both laid on the shower floor, in a sweaty and sticky heap, desperately in need for another one.

The dance would continue again and again throughout the night.

**End Snippet.**


	20. T is for Tabby

Tabitha Smith, better known as Boom Boom, lived for the moment. And there was a small part of her that thought that she would one day die for the moment. But what was life anyway without a little bit of excitement? It was not something that she considered worth living that's for sure.

She found herself waiting for the Headmaster of the school. She had been summoned up to his office. The trouble making mutant tried to figure out the four or five recent things that she might be called up here for. She was running even odds on the cherry bombs in the toilet thing or the piñata incident. There were no rules that she couldn't break it that way.

Plus the candy was still intact. Sure it was kind of exploded but it was still edible.

She saw a brunette girl dressed in businessman garb with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. The girl smiled when she saw Tabby approach. It was one of those smiles that indicated that the girl was in trouble and Tabby better figure out why quickly.

One could argue that this girl was in fact trouble and lots of trouble.

"Kitty, how are you doing?" Tabby asked, trying to smooth things over. She was one of the original members of the original class and had been hired as the Assistant Headmistress, although in reality she shared those duties.

"I'm fine Tabby, but…we need to review certain recent incidents of conduct on your part," Kitty commented, sternly looking over her over the top of her glasses.

Tabby was sure that she was going to go for stern disciplinarian but she found the brunette girl rather hot in this attire. She would let Kitty spank her any time.

"Exactly what incidents are you talking about?" Tabby asked, trying to play it so cool that you might think her codename was Iceman. Which would be inaccurate for a couple of obvious reasons.

Kitty smiled. Tabby shuddered at the smile that she gave her.

"You know, if you have to think about asking, then you might realize exactly how much trouble you're in."

Kitty patted her lightly on the shoulder in response. There was a moment where Tabby shook her head. Jubilee had been sent up to this office a while back and she couldn't walk straight for a week. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened when girls were sent to Harry for punishment.

She wasn't sure how much of a deterrent it was.

"Tabby, come inside."

Tabby walked inside and she entered Harry's office. There were numerous degrees hanging on the wall before her. It was like his accomplishments stared out at her and showed that she was dealing with an extremely influential man. The blonde woman took half of a step forward and stared over her shoulder with a smile.

Her eyes lingered on a paddle that hung from the wall.

The blonde haired girl walked forward. The shirt she wore rode up a little bit, showing her midriff.

"So, where do I begin?" Harry asked, surveying her from behind his desk. He offered her a chance to sit down.

"The beginning," Tabby said, deciding to sit on the side of her desk. She shifted on the desk to look at him. "I've been a very bad girl, there's no need to sugar coat it. But come on, didn't you have fun at that age?"

"Way too much," Harry commented to her.

"I find that hard to believe," Tabby told him, and she picked up the pen on his desk. "You know, I wondered what it would take to get me up to your office. I guess you finally reached your breaking point."

"Well, I do give you a great deal of leeway, but the Piñata incident was the straw that broke the camel's back," Harry commented to her.

"Yeah, I knew it!" Tabby yelled and Harry looked at her with one of those gazes. "Well it was either that or the cherry bomb thing with the toilet. You know the one."

"It unclogged the pipes…therefore I can't be too mad about that one," Harry said, and he motioned for her to get to her feet.

She slid off of his desk, disappointed that he didn't take her and plow her into it.

"We need to discuss what kind of punishment that you will have," Harry told her. "I can help you understand what you've done."

"So, I took things one step too far, didn't I?" Tabby asked him, with Harry staring her in the eye. "Really, the silent treatment is worse than the fact that you're yelling at me."

"Your powers have a lot of potential and I know that they can be channeled against anyone who goes against us," Harry said. "But if they evolve, you need more control about it. You need to know that your actions have consequences."

Harry currently backed her into the edge of the desk. Tabby hit the edge of the desk and gave a long sigh. Her chest heaved in and out.

"So are you going to teach me that lesson?" Tabby asked, finally regaining her ability to talk. She decided to place her hand on the side of Harry's face. "How about a spanking, would that work?"

"Hmm," Harry said.

"Oh I hate that word, it almost makes me think that you're up to something," Tabby said, frowning and Harry placed his hand up on her cheek.

"It appears that these incidents are a desperate cry for attention," Harry said and Tabby groaned. "You know, there are far less….explosive ways to get someone's attention."

Harry clapped her rear from behind and it caused her to close her eyes. It was obvious that he was going to drive her completely insane this touch.

"Oh, and how would you like me to get your attention?" Tabby asked and she could feel his hand rest on her lower back. That caused her to shudder.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear. Tabby could feel more chills spread over her body. Things were about to get hotter really quickly.

"Why don't you show me?"

Tabby blinked, she couldn't believe that this was happening. Perhaps she should believe it but she didn't.

"Okay, I'll show you," Tabby said and she motioned for him to back off.

"You know, you might be given the opening, but don't think that you're in control."

"Never, Professor," Tabby said with a sultry smile on her face. The girl went down to her knees and decided to see what she had to work with. "But, won't I be the one giving you the opening soon?"

"If you play your cards right, and you're talking way too much," Harry commented to her. "You should put that mouth to a much better use. At least that's my suggestion."

Tabby got the message loud and clear. She pulled down his pants.

"So, this is what leaves the girls smiling?" Tabby asked to him. She grinned. "Well, I'm pretty sure that I should have gotten sent up to this office a long time ago, shouldn't I?"

A stern look from Harry indicated that Tabby should get to work. She sunk down on her knees and brought him into her mouth.

Harry would have to give her credit. She took her into the back of her throat and tilted back. His hands placed on the back of her head and guided.

"Since you like to make explosions, I'll show you a real one."

That got Tabby all excited. Her mouth sucked down onto his manhood, bringing it down into the depths of her hot throat. The sucking and slurping sound got Harry all riled up.

She felt a jolt between her legs. Harry placed his hand on the top of her head. He twisted her head up so she would look at him, his cock still buried between her lips.

"Stay with the course," Harry whispered hotly in her ear. Tabby nodded up and down.

It was just a sign of things to come in the future. She realized that straight away and appreciated it. Her hot mouth continued to make several passes over, taking him into her mouth.

His balls tightened and the rush of the warm fluids shot into her mouth. Tabby sucked it down, careful not to waste a single drop.

Harry pulled her up to a standing position. His hands moved underneath her shirt and pulled it off. He revealed a black bra that barely contained her sizeable breasts.

He slipped off her tight jeans and he saw a patching black thong. She got on the desk and smiled.

"Well, I believe that you were going to show my explosions."

She was on her hands and knees. Her ass swayed in front of him in an enticing manner. She sure knew how to push things. Harry wondered what she had in mind. It was in fact her play. Harry raised his hand and caused it to crack against her ass.

Harry pushed her panties back and spread her hot thighs. The young woman's pussy was primed and ready.

"Oh, don't wait, stick that big thing in me," Tabby begged him.

She felt his manhood scrap against the edge of her hole. It was seconds away from plunging in her and penetrating her body.

"Oh please!"

Harry plowed into her, not wasting any time. Tabby's legs spread deep to accommodate him when he plowed into her. He not only plowed into her but he went into her deep. He went into her so deep that she thought that she was going to lose it.

Her sopping hot pussy was the perfect avenue for Harry to explode. She screamed when he pounded her into the desk.

"I bet this desk has gotten a lot of use out of it," Tabby whispered. She could feel Harry's hands reach around and pull her breasts roughly.

"With all of those piercings, you'd think that you'd like it pretty rough."

She screamed and nodded in confirmation that she liked it rough. She never wanted this sex to end. Harry stretched her apart when he held onto her waist.

"And it seems like that you do, very good," Harry said. He bit down on her neck.

"Front, I want to ride you, please," Tabby whispered. "I want to see your cock go into me, I want to see you when you bite my breasts, pull my hair, do anything that you want to with me!"

Harry slowed down the thrusts and Tabby thought that she was going to lose it.

"But you're so close to an explosion," Harry whispered in her ear. He nibbled on her sensitive earlobe.

"YES!" she moaned. She clenched his throbbing pole hard, bringing it deep between her hot legs.

His pole drove so hard into her depths. Tabby felt herself driven completely wild.

"Keep your head up and feel the moment!"

She moaned in agreement. The blonde kept her head up and she felt that moment. Each moment his manhood drilled into her tight and wet hole. He pushed into her smoldering hot depths when he worked over her from behind. Her wet snatch hugged his manhood when he kept spiking into her from behind.

"Yes, feel it, it feels so good!" Tabby screamed at the top of her lungs.

His bare cock sliding between her walls was pleasure beyond anything she ever experienced.

"Just one more rush, and I'll have you. Then I'll make you explode."

Tabby mewled underneath him. He grabbed her ass and plunged into her. The sensation of his cum heavy balls slapping against her hot thighs brought her to new throes of passion when he spiked into her body.

Suddenly he pulled out of her. Tabby collapsed on the desk. The void between her thighs felt so empty.

Seconds later, Harry pulled her onto his lap. He pushed himself into her pussy. Her pierced nipples danced out in front of him. He grabbed her by her thighs and forced her to impale herself on his manhood.

Tabby nearly screamed for the heavens when his manhood came down between her thighs.

"You wanted to see what I'd do to you," Harry told her. His hands cupped her D-Cup breasts and she moaned louder.

"YESSS!"

She thought that she was going to blow up the desk. Something told her that might either kill the mood or enhance it. She wasn't sure which one it would be. All she knew was that she needed to keep fucking him. Her hot thighs clamped down on him when she kept working him over.

Harry felt her tight pussy close around him. He held onto her ass making sure that she hung onto the ride. Her nipples taunted him when she bounced herself higher and higher down onto him.

"Keep it up," Harry whispered to her. His finger pushed between her tight rear and he pumped it in and out.

"Yes, I'm….I'm doing it, oh god, harder," Tabby panted when her hot thighs closed around him.

She felt like she experienced dozens of little miniature explosions at once. Her hot walls caressed him. She picked up a steadier pace when she worked him over.

"Getting closer honey," Harry whispered to her.

The fact he bit her nipples got her even hotter. This was not a girl who did anything halfway.

"You have a cock and know how to use it," Tabby mewled.

"You have no idea."

He struck a spot that nearly caused her mind to go completely numb. Hanging onto the back of his neck, she planted herself onto him. Over and over again, her walls hugged him.

"You're going to keep doing this until I felt the message sinks it," Harry whispered in her ear. He bit on it.

Tabby wondered how deep that he could sink this message in. There were a few thoughts in the back of her mind. These thoughts caused her lust to bubble up and increase between her thighs. There was so much lust going through her body that she thought that she would lose it. His manhood plowed harder between her thighs.

"Keep it up, that's it," Harry whispered to her. "Deeper, deeper, to sink it in."

Tabby wondered if Harry was primed for his own explosion. Her hot thighs sticking together clenched his manhood.

"Cum in me, please," Tabby begged him. She got off on the thought of him shooting a massive load inside of her.

Those big balls could hold a lot after all. It made her drool in every sense of the word when she kept coming up and down on him. Her hot thighs kept massaging his manhood, pushing it into her depths.

"I don't know if you've earned it."

The party girl rammed herself down onto his manhood. He kept her arms tightened around his neck. She squeezed him.

Her back arched. Something had to give. The sensations coursing through her body were beyond all description. The panting escalated when she went down onto his tool. Each attempt to squeeze his manhood caused her senses to heighten even more. She got closer to being shoved over the edge into his waiting arms.

"It's about ready to come."

Tabby closed her thighs around him. She kept working him over. Her walls felt sticky when she clenched him.

The feeling of soreness combined with her feeling of horniness. She kept working herself down onto his stiff rod when it came between her thighs. Her back arched back.

"OH YES!" Tabby moaned. Her hot thighs continued to go up and down on him. She rode him father.

Eventually the high energy girl was about ready to burn out. The fact Harry held her up and kept fucking upwards into her pussy gave her added energy.

"It's about time."

Tabby brought herself onto Harry's spear. He rammed deep into her body. The fact she was balls deep into her teacher was an erotic fantasy to say the very least. The fun was about to reach a peak. She most certainly reached hers.

Seconds later, Harry reached his. His cum filled balls shot their load deep into her aching pussy. The blonde brought her walls down onto him and kept riding him.

Tabby pumped his balls. She felt her overflowing pussy shoot a rush of pleasure through her nerve endings. She nearly fell backwards.

Seconds passed that seemed much longer. She rested her head against his chest.

"So say time tomorrow?"

"Depends if that needs to be sank in," Harry told her.

"Um, perhaps reinforcement should be in order," Tabby whispered with a devious grin on her face.

"Of course."

**End Snippet.**


	21. U is for Um Uh

"Activate Danger Room Training Scenario, Special Scenario, trailered to Harry Potter."

Harry arrived in the Danger Room with a smile on his face. He looked around and mastered his surroundings.

His danger sense kicked in. There was a loud bang that echoed from behind him. The young man evaded the charge that was sent through him. He saw her, lurking in the shadows. The young man darted into the shadows.

A steady and intense round of hand to hand combat began. His enemy was allowed about two to three good shows. Harry went behind her and pinned her arms behind her back. He forced her down to the ground hard with a thud.

She slipped out of his grip. The game continued, it was like a never ending game of cat and mouse. Harry wished to corner his adversary and he would do so by any mean's necessary. He looked into the shadows and smiled when he approached her.

She went for a running kick to the side of the head. Harry caught it and slammed her down onto a nearby bed.

"You're getting rather sloppy, Raven, I'm disappointed in you," Harry said.

The woman was pinned down to the bed. She was disguised with blonde hair that was pinned back to allow her blue eyes to shown. Granted her hair and her eyes could be any single color that they wanted. She wore a tight black top that strained against her breasts. Her breasts grew by every single moment that Harry dragged his finger down her stomach. He kept her pinned against the bed. The tight leather pants molded to her legs like they were a second skin.

"I'd like to prefer that you're just getting better," she commented. She shifted underneath him and she slowly shifted back to her official form or rather her most commonly used form.

There was a lot of debate of whether or not shape shifters had a standard form. Given that they had no access to any shape shifters that were still in the womb, they had no idea how to confirm this. They could have been shifting in the womb.

Harry smiled and he had her strapped to the bed. Raven Darkholme, better known as Mystique. Her red hair dropped down onto a curtain on the bed. Her blue skin shined in the light. Her ample breasts were about ready to rip through the top that she wore.

Harry took a moment to tease her and he smiled when he hovered over the top of her.

"Just take me, take me!" she begged him. She tried to get free from the bed but she found that he tied her down. He was that good. No matter how hard she tried, she could not free herself. She hated to repeat herself but Harry Potter really was that good.

"In due time, but I think that you should be punished for your crimes by making you wait," Harry said. He held her down onto the bed. This lesson was all about domination. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

She bit on him on the lip fiercely in response. Harry smiled and backed off.

"You know, good things come to those who wait," Harry said. He slowly stripped off of her skin tight panties.

Her pussy dripped with arousal. Harry slowly worked his finger into her. He casually rotated it, making her beg for more.

"You bastard!" Raven yelled. The blue skinned mutant could feel Harry's finger push in and out of her. She slowly pumped up her hips in response.

Harry pulled her away, denying her an orgasm.

"You know, we play this my way, my dear, Raven," Harry said. He pulled her top off to reveal her supple breasts. Her nipples hardened at the thought of what he could do to her. He leaned towards her and twisted that.

That caused her to scream. He tormented her nipples. His mouth draped over them and he wrapped one of them over the hardened bud. Harry used his tongue to torture her. The woman thought that she was this close to losing her mind based off of what he was doing.

"Just take a little break, and relax," Harry offered. He used his finger to brush against her stomach. He fingered her again.

Raven wondered if she would be allowed to finish this time. He tortured her inner core and worked her up. He slowly drove her to the edge. His finger pumped in and out of her. He deeply manipulated her.

The woman thought that she was going to lose it. Harry had this uncanny knack of bringing her over to the edge. And he also had this uncanny knack of pulling away.

Harry's pants were removed and he made sure she saw the giant bulge in his pants. It was the bulge she wanted inside her.

His lips lavished her breasts. Raven wished she could take matters into her own hand. She knew that Harry controlled this sex and controlled her.

He continued to kiss down her body, making her way further down her stomach. He planted several kisses upon her. He edged closer towards her. Her dripping pussy looked very enticing. Harry's tongue went into her.

Raven wished that she could move. She found out that she could, a little bit. Not enough to escape granted. Harry's able tongue brought her closer to the edge.

He stopped, denying her an orgasm.

"Don't worry, you'll get your reward at the end, but first you've got to be punished," Harry said. He squeezed her breast which bounced in his hand. He licked her blue nipple, which was a darker blue than the rest of the skin.

Raven was about ready to yell for him to fuck her but she realized that there was a ball gag in her mouth. The fact Harry bound and gagged her got Raven more excited than ever before. She wondered what was wrong with her but the question would be answered sooner than later, she felt.

Harry pulled out a sleek vibrator and decided to aim it towards her ass. He put it on the highest setting.

Raven adjusted her ass to accommodate it. Harry meanwhile sought her sweet nectar.

His cock was already out and the head brushed against her dripping slit.

"You know, I wonder if you've suffered enough," Harry said. He turned off the vibrator and that caused her to collapse.

He played with her breasts again. Raven couldn't believe this. She fucking thought she was going to get some cock now. This was unbelievable.

Harry toyed with her. He was playing with her head. He fucked with her but not in the way that she wanted to be fucked with.

Her screams were muffled through the gag. Harry had her in the palm of his hand. He trapped the woman underneath his thumb and several other body parts as well. His large cock scrapped all the way down her stomach.

He inched closer to her heated snatch. It begged for his meat. Harry was inches away from penetrating her and he stopped.

He teased her some more, playing with her clit. That caused Raven to be driven to the edge. The bindings proved to secure and held her in place. She was at his mercy and his mercy wasn't all that much. He continued to tempt her body and play with her dripping hot folds. His finger kept brushing against her slit.

She pushed her hot hips up and tried to draw him into her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. Her body exploded in even more pleasure when Harry continued to play with her.

"It's time."

Raven's patience was nearly at an end. She needed his cock badly in the worst way. It edged towards her hot outer lips and he pushed into her. The woman's snug snatch stretched to accept the cock that she so desperately craved.

"Horny bitch, you've been begging for that all day, haven't you?" Harry asked. He held his hands on her breasts and began pumping into her body. Raven returned fire, thrusting her hips up in response. Her breath hitched out of her body.

She tried to make her pussy supremely tight by utilizing her powers. Her womanhood caused the pressure to continue to heighten. No matter what he did to her, she pushed back. The woman's breath escalated when he pounded into her.

"Such a nice tight pussy, but don't forget who has control over it," Harry said. He held his hands and speared her.

Raven was finally allowed the release she so desperately craved. The backup blew her mind and distracted her from the fact Harry rolled her over.

The loud smack of his hand cracking against her ass brought Raven back to life. Her body shook when Harry smacked her ass over and over again. It was getting to the point where she was losing it.

She was presented to Harry from another angle. His throbbing pole stuck between her thighs again and Raven felt the pleasure anew.

Harry smiled. He wasn't going to worry about the soft sex with her. He hammered her with the rough stuff. His hands clutched her breasts when he slammed into her body. Harry twisted her nipples and made sure she felt it.

Raven felt her orgasm slowly build up. The peak was a lot higher even the hold Harry held over her mind and body. The peak was there though and Harry slammed himself deep into her smoldering twat. His balls drilled against her hot thighs when he continued to work her over.

Each thrust caused Harry to feel like he was brought closer to the edge. Her pussy caressed him and milked his incoming spikes into her.

Raven grabbed onto the bed. She realized one of her hands were free. Not that it mattered at this point because there was only one place that he could have her.

"Cum," Harry ordered. On cue, her pussy clenched him and shot some juices onto him.

Each time Raven's hips bucked, Harry slapped her on the ass. That caused a delayed reaction from having the shape shifting mutant to twitch again.

"The big bad Mystique has been felled by a mighty spear," he whispered. His hand brushed the underside of her breasts.

She didn't really have that much of a response to that. The hard and rapid fucking she felt was causing her mind to divert from what she thought was happening around her. His thrusts buried into her tight pussy.

Harry thought that he was going to slow down. Make her wait for it, make her beg for it. Her muffled moans increased.

Raven couldn't believe that he did this. He slowed down to an absolutely torturous crawl. It seemed like her pleasure stocked complete in its tracks.

He sped up again. Then he slowed down. It was a constant pace. Raven was unsure whether or not his thrusts would come hard and fast or slow and long. There was only one thing that was sure about it.

"And now, I think that we should switch to something else for a while."

Without much warning, Harry's cock pushed into her shapely ass. Mystique closed her eyes when she felt this massive manhood stretching about her tight ass. Even with her shape shifting abilities, she couldn't withstand that.

She couldn't keep a simple form and she changed into a number of female.

"You want to be fucked as your own daughter in the ass?" Harry asked. He grabbed "Rogue" by the hair. "You kinky bitch."

That wasn't that all. She shifted from Emma to Betsy to Jean, it was hard for her to keep a form. Harry didn't mind. Her shape shifting was a gift that should be explored to its highest ranks.

Harry would have to say that her shape shifting was accurate, given how he fucked all of the females in question. The tightness was purely accurate from what he could recall. He drilled the divine ass of Psylocke and grabbed her tits.

"Keep that up, and you're going to get a huge dose of cum in both of your holes," Harry whispered. He pumped into her and smiled. "Oh, my favorite."

Harry smiled. The blue eyed and blonde haired beauty had an air of mischief in her eyes. Her pussy hair rearranged into a familiar "S" shield that covered her snatch, and Harry alternated between her pussy and her ass.

Various heroines continued to cycle through, with Mystique switching every time that she came.

She was running out of steam, not that she had much control. She could see half of her body morphed into Storm and the other half morphed into Emma Frost. Somehow it worked, for ways that she couldn't even begin to explain.

Mystique was held up by her arms which were no longer tied. Harry pounded her ass and also took a quick tour of her pussy.

Harry stored a huge load of cum that weighed his balls down. He was this close to unleashing it into her. He decided to let her suffer and stew for a little bit longer. That was what he did.

Her moans caused him to want to hold back and Harry smiled when he rammed his cock into her body. He smiled and used his own shape shifting abilities to work himself into Mystique's base form, only with a couple of obvious differences.

"Raven, you know how all of your enemies told you to go fuck yourself," Harry whispered. He rammed his throbbing cock into her and pushed the breasts he grew onto her back. "If only they could see you know."

Mystique shifted into Rogue again and things got even more exotic. If one was watching from the outside, and knowing some of the voyeurs in this school, there likely were people watching, one could see Mystique fucking her daughter with a giant blue cock.

The truth was somehow seedier. And speaking of seed.

"You hold this form, bitch, or you suffer," Harry growled in her ear.

"Rogue" nodded when "Mystique" hammered her huge cock into her body. The woman continued to plant the rod into her and grew two cocks, one for her ass and one for her pussy.

Mutant powers and magic combined lead to some weird combinations that shouldn't be possible but somehow were.

Both cocks evenly dispensed Harry's cum into his lover's tight body. True to form, Harry hammered into until she was overflowing with both holes.

She collapsed down on the bed, completely wrecked.

* * *

 

Rogue sat in her room, eyes widened and her hand down her pants when she diddled herself. She watched the tape that had been found on her bed, the curiosity getting the better of her. She watched Harry posing as Mystique fucking Mystique posed as her. Harry-Mystique plowed Mystique-Rogue over and over again until she couldn't take no more.

And Rogue was about ready to rub herself raw from the sight of it. She knew that it was wrong but it's wrongness caused her to be hotter.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" Kitty asked, poking her head through the door without knocking.

"Nothing, Kitty!" Rogue yelled.

Kitty shifted her eyes and saw a glimpse of what was on the screen before Rogue could stop it.

"A whole big nothing then," Kitty commented. She sauntered into the room and looked at Rogue with puppy dog eyes. "Can I watch?"

**End.**


	22. V is Vertigo

Triumph went in Harry's eyes when he noticed that he had his prize. All of the resources he found during this mission and this might in fact be the most amazing. The green eyed wizard approached the individual that he had trapped and ready to go. The glint of power in his eyes was something that a person might consider to be intoxicating.

"So, there's no place to go, except right where I want you," Harry whispered.

Harry approached a woman with blonde hair. She was dressed in an extremely tight green bodysuit that wrapped around her body. Her eyes looked at him. Contempt nearly flashed through them but there was something else burned behind them. Something that was stronger than the greatest contempt.

Lust flashed through her eyes. The young man approached her and got closer.

"Your fellow Marauders, most of them are done," Harry replied to her. "And your boss, he is out of it. He won't be coming back, not any time soon."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked. "Are you going to do what to me, what you did to Archlight?"

"In a matter of speaking, I will," Harry commented. He placed his finger on her cheek and drew it down. He went further down until he traced a pattern inside her cleavage.

The woman shuddered beneath his grip. It was obvious that she longed for him.

"I'm not one to give up a resource, especially one so amazing," Harry said. He reached forward and grabbed her, pulling her in close to her. "You know what I mean."

She struggled but it was a token effort and an extremely futile effort. There was nothing she could do. There was really nothing he wanted to do. He reached around and grabbed her.

"The funny thing is that I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do, Vertigo," Harry whispered in her ear. "Anything that happens is something that you crave. But you were going to be employed as a weapon to seduce me, to acquire my DNA for your master. The only flaw in that plan is that your master is dead."

Harry let go of her and she absent mindedly dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe her body succumbed this fast to her. It was almost like this desire was hard coded into her DNA.

The absent minded nature of what she did came across her. Her hands unbuckled his pants. It was moments before she realized what she was doing.

"By all means continue," Harry said. He reached around and grabbed her by the back of her head. "You wanted that sample of DNA, well you can take all that you can handle, and more."

Vertigo grabbed him around his cock. It throbbed in her hand. She wanted to taste him. So she did, leaning forward. Her tongue trailed down the underside of his cock and lavished it with her salvia. She continued to drag her tongue down all over him, using her tongue to stimulate and play with his throbbing hard cock.

"That's the spot, Vertigo, oh, that's pretty good," Harry groaned. Her amazing mouth lavished him when she trailed her tongue down him.

She wanted him deeper into her mouth. The former Marauder and creation of Mr. Sinister had a pretty good idea what happened to Archlight and she wanted some of it as well. The woman leaned over and pushed his throbbing cock into her mouth.

She leaned back and took his manhood deep into her mouth. She bobbed her mouth up and down and bathed him in salvia.

Harry grabbed her head and forced his throbbing manhood into her hot mouth. The woman kept working her hot mouth onto him rapidly and inhaling his throbbing manhood when it went into him.

"Play with them, stroke them, stroke them like you mean it," Harry whispered in her ear. Vertigo continued to return fire, stroking his balls with her hand. She worked him over and started to coax the cum out of his throbbing balls.

The young man kept pumping himself into her mouth harder. Each thrust brought him closer to the edge. He was this close to feeling what he speculated was a roaring rush that built up in his aching balls.

He kept firing his throbbing rod into her mouth. Vertigo opened her mouth and accepted the rush of cum when it splashed into her mouth.

Several thick ropes came close to gagging her. The Marauder threw her head back and accepted his gift in her.

She got the sample that she needed, proving that she could. That being said, she was going to get herself into so much more.

Harry lifted her off of the ground. His hands explored her covered body. The material around her costume became extremely tight and constricted when he played with her. Every inch ensured that he was getting closer to exploring what rested underneath her body. Harry was having some fun when he ran his hands between her hot legs.

Her costume gave way from her body. Vertigo could feel her costume get way. She was engineered to have the perfect body. Large nice breasts were something that he was able to play with and molest when he ran his hands over her. Her sensual curved body allowed him to continue to explore each sultry inch of what she had over it.

Her long legs and shapely ass added to the festivities. Harry's cock hardened instantly and he shoved her against a table.

He could feel how wet her pussy was. It longed to be taken. He longed to take it. After he explored the curves over her body, to allow her nipples hardening underneath his grip. He squeezed it when he worked it over.

Harry's thick manhood slid into her. Vertigo felt a sensation that she never thought she felt before. She was the one who felt dizzy, as opposed to making her enemies feel dizzy.

He groaned. Her hot snatch fit around his manhood like a sensual and silky glove. He rested his hands on either side of her hips as he pumped deep into her body. The young man kept pushing into her warm and wet depths.

He was feeling it around him. He felt it even more when he pushed into her body. Each spiking thrust caused his balls to ache. He thought that he was so close when he pushed into her and parted her thighs.

He rested his hands on her breasts and continued to work a steady pace into her.

Vertigo didn't know what to expect. She knew that she was going to cum so hard and so bad. The harder he thrust into her from behind, the more she felt. The more eruptions from her loins that sucked in his cock she felt.

"Take me, take me!" she begged.

Harry's hands stopped and he played with her. Each touch meant something different. He did it in a completely different way. Those ways were something that drove him absolutely and completely nuts. His raging cock slammed into her body when he parted her thighs and continued to connect with her hot and willing walls.

His strong hand slapped against her tight rear. That caused her to issue an amazing shriek of pleasure .Each slap of his hand on her ass was punctuated by his throbbing manhood entering her.

"There's another one that likes it rough," Harry whispered to her. He pulled out of her pussy and his cock was lubricated with her juices.

He pulled over a chair and sat down. Vertigo shakily turned over. The woman barely was able to move towards him.

"I want to see your face when you cum again and again," Harry ordered her.

She stared down at him with lustful eyes. Her hand wrapped around his cock and she gave it a few more pumps.

Seconds later, she prepared to line up her pussy. It was inches away from coming down onto his massive manhood. She ached for the pleasure. She wanted it inside her and she wanted it inside her in the worst way possible. Not that there was a better way.

Her dripping hot cunt lips pushed down onto his cock. She stretched her legs when she came down onto him. Her nice tits bounced in front of his face.

"Mine as well, along with the rest of you," Harry told her. Vertigo nodded, spearing herself down onto him.

Harry reached forward and groped her tits. Each touch he gave her caused a miniature orgasm to fire through her body. Her white hot loins came down onto him when she kept riding him even harder. The woman's back arched when she kept working herself up and down on him. Each thrust was something delightful, she wasn't going to lie.

"Each time you come down on me, it will remind you how much I own you," Harry growled. He cupped her breasts.

Vertigo nodded, she was lost in her own purely orgasmic wonderland. Her pussy milked his probing cock. He remained hard and didn't even falter for a moment. He released a massive load into her mouth and he was prepping to do the same thing to her pussy.

She bounced even further up and down when she kept working him up and down. Her slick walls caressed him.

Harry could feel himself building up his load. He used his powers to slow his release down. He wanted to make it extremely good for the both of them.

"Are you ready to cum, master?" she begged him. Her legs split wide and she thought that she was going to split in half because of his cock.

"When I'm good and ready," Harry reminded her. He grabbed her breast roughly.

She rode him in the chair. Her head reared back in pleasure. There was a small amount of reluctance on her part at first. That reluctance faded away when she felt that pinnacle of manhood enter her body. Her hot thighs spread when she brought him into her. Harry reached and grabbed her breasts. She bit down on her lip.

"Yes, oh yes, oh yes," Harry groaned. Her hot pussy lips caressed his manhood when she rubbed him up and down.

She kept rocking him down hard. She was going to reach her orgasm, and he was going to reach his. She just knew it.

Vertigo gave what proved to be a mind splitting orgasm. He leaned towards her nipples and sucked them. Her panting escalated.

The dam inside Harry's balls burst when he impacted his load into her hot and juicy snatch. She clenched around and rode his orgasm to the completion.

Vertigo draped over his shoulder. She felt an amazing orgasm.

"I still want your ass," Harry groaned.

"Harry," she whimpered suddenly.

"I'm going to take your ass," Harry said. He turned her around so her rear faced him. "I own your ass."

He slapped said ass he owned. His had bounced off of it and left a red mark. The sounds of him spanking her got his cock hardened in no time.

He held her arms back and held her steady. He bent the female mutant over and Harry's thick manhood was primed for her rectum.

Vertigo could feel his well lubricated cock about ready to enter her tight ass. She moaned when he was about ready to enter her.

"It won't fit!" she begged him. Her nipples hardened when he approached her. He was closer to entering her than ever before.

"Don't worry, I'll make it fit," Harry answered. Vertigo's whimpering increased when Harry was about ready to go into her.

He was true to his promise. He did make it fit. He rammed his throbbing hard manhood deep into her sexy and sweet ass.

Vertigo felt herself be drilled this divine rod. Each thrust into her caused the pleasure to increased. His telekinesis assaulted her clit and her pussy. That brought pleasure to her. He continued to spike the pleasure further up when he did the same thing with her breasts.

That felt nothing to the pleasure that he brought her ass when he hammered into her. The Marauder could feel her pleasure increased when he fucked her ass hard.

"Such a sweet ass," Harry whispered. He spiked his thick manhood deep into her wonderful ass. "And it belongs to me."

The woman's pleasure increased. She would have to agree, her ass belonged to him. The fact he took it, the fact that she couldn't sit down. These were all things that made her hotter and hornier than ever before.

He brushed his finger against her nipple when he kept going against her. Her arms hung down for a moment. He decided instead to pull back on her hair when he rammed into her hard from behind. Her anus brushed against his manhood when he went into her.

Vertigo closed her eyes when he continued his pleasurable thrusts into her. That gave her a dizzying orgasm he kept working up even more. His rod spiked into her body when he continued to speed up his thrusts.

"I want you to cum right now. You will be rewarded."

Harry's order caused a dam to burst out of her. Her pussy gushed and stained the floor with her juices. He collected some of it on his hand and fingers when it drained out of her. Vertigo panted when she realized she had a more pent up orgasm than she thought she did.

The next action of this amazing lover was his fingers pushing deep into her mouth. She sucked his digits clean of her own clear cum.

That caused her to cum and he collected even more. He repeated the process of force feeding her that cum. She was knocked cross eyed when Harry plowed into her hard from behind. His thick rod spiked into her body.

Vertigo's hot ass brought him to the edge. Harry's balls ached and were ready to release.

"As promised, here's your reward," Harry whispered.

Vertigo closed her eyes and another orgasm was let go. Harry plowed her hard from behind with one final thrust.

His cum was lost in her body. He shot his heavy load into her body.

He released her and she fell to the floor. Vertigo rested in a pool of her own cum and drool, along with Harry's.

That was the way he left all of his bitches when he broke them.

**End Snippet.**


	23. W is for Wolfsbane

Rahne Sinclair, better known as Wolfsbane of the New Mutants, waited for her training session with their teacher. The young Scottish mutant was a little bit nervous and shaken. She waited anxiously for him to arrive. Her foot tapped on the ground outside.

"You may come in Rahne."

She thought that it was about time. The young Scottish mutant slipped through the doorways. Nerves racked through her body when she approached the door. There was a thumping that escalated when she walked inside.

She came across the one and only Harry Potter. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and tight black work out pants. It was extremely distracting for her to a point.

"Hi, Rahne," Harry commented. He looked in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Rahne responded. She spoke in a breathy tone of voice. She shook her head. "So, are we ready to get to the training sessions or not?"

Harry gave her a smile. "Ready, when you are."

She was dressed in the standard issue uniform. A tight top and a tight pair of black pants. She wondered how this could be practical in any way whatsoever. She figured that there was a pretty good reason for it to be used.

"Okay, I'm ready," she agreed. She gave him a smile. "What do you want me to do?"

"Attack me, any way you can," Harry said. He lifted his arms up. Rahne looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Surprise me."

The Scottish Mutant dove at him. She tried to attack him but Harry dodged out of the way.

She landed flat on her face on the ground. Harry leaned over, taking pity on her. He helped her up to a standing position. Her weak knees shook when she tried to stand up.

"That wasn't bad, but there's room for improvement," Harry commented. He made sure that she stood up right, situating her hands on the bare skin of her waist.

Harry smiled, he had been working with all of the female new mutants tonight. Rahne was the last one on the list and it was obvious that this training session was going to end.

"It's all about how you poise yourself," Harry explained to her. "You take a good shot, but you better make it count."

"Right, take a good shot, and make it count," she agreed.

"Maintain the position, you might only have one shot," Harry said. He made sure that she was in position. Harry took half of a step back and smiled when he looked into her eyes. Rahne shifted herself back and eyed him nervously. "Okay, try it again."

She wondered if she was just getting set up for failure. There was only one way for her to find out if that was the case. Rahne tried to attack him again.

Harry caught her hand on the back swing. He gracefully slammed her down onto the mat again.

Now she was sore. The primal nature within herself caused her to want to push herself to another level. Rahne pulled herself to her feet.

"You keep getting distracted, you should watch that," Harry warned her. Rahne dropped her hands down by her waist and look at Harry. "You should take me down in any way you see fit."

"Trying," she commented. Her Scottish accent got even more prominent the more frustrated that she got. She took a few deep breaths to ensure that she was not losing her mind. The woman shifted her hips back and looked at her. "Do you want me to hit you with my best shot?"

"Knock yourself out Rahne, I know that you can do it," Harry said.

"You know that I can knock myself out?" she asked in surprise. That much she agreed about.

"Just try it again, you're bound to get better," Harry said.

Rahne could feel the frustration going through her. She didn't really want to jump Harry. Okay, she really did want to jump Harry, but not jump him in the sense to fight him. The young woman felt increasing frustration explode through her body. She rushed Harry instantly and went towards him.

The young man caught her around the arm. He pushed her down to the ground with a solid thud. Rahne was pinned down to the ground.

"Interesting tactic, pity it didn't work," Harry said.

Rahne groaned underneath his body and she managed to get a burst of feral strength. She flipped him over onto the ground.

She felt the triumph and she pinned him for a second, actually longer. She was trying not to get too arrogant because last time it happened, it caused her to end her on her ass.

"You know, you're on top, good one," Harry said. He lifted his arms up and pinned them around her slender waist. "But I have to tell you something, just because you're on top, it doesn't mean that you're in control."

Harry flipped her over onto the ground. He pinned her down to the ground and leaned on in.

"Of course, it depends on how use you are from being on top," Harry said, running his fingers down her body.

Rahne squirmed but she couldn't.

"Do it, please," she begged him. Her body burned up from the wanton need. She had to take this from Harry. Her mind would be completely destroyed if Harry didn't give her what she wanted.

Harry played with her center, brushing his fingers closer down towards her. Rahne thought that this would increase her pleasure. Harry continued to toy with her. His fingers touched her center and she pumped herself up to meet him.

"We're very close now, aren't we?"

Harry yanked down the bottom half of her uniform.

"Harry, please," she begged him.

She finally snapped once again and tried to flip him over. Her inner wolf wanted this right now. Her hot core tried to prepare for mating.

She ripped open the top of his pants. The young teenager in heat used her teeth to rip off his boxer shorts.

"Well, I wound you up a little bit too much," Harry commented. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing manhood, showing a surprising amount of strength.

His throbbing head beckoned for some attention. Her tongue licked down his swollen head and he groaned when she played with him.

A little bit more and Rahne would have her mouth around him. Her hunger boiled deep in her body.

As much as she wanted this meet in her mouth, she wanted something else. Her pussy burned for him and needed to be fulfilled.

Harry grabbed her and stopped her.

"You're driving me nuts," she said, her accent becoming more thicker.

"I know," Harry said, stroking her pussy. She had a nice strip of reddish brown fur on her pussy.

She whimpered underneath his touch when he kept playing with her. His fingers rotated deep into her hot slit.

Rahne could feel him work her over. The young man kept working her over. The girl rode his fingers in response.

Anything, anything, to get relief, that was her motto.

Harry removed his fingers from her snatch and placed them up to her mouth. She swallowed them in her mouth and sucked the tender juices off of them. She licked him clean of her own juices.

"Here's another position that you need to learn to be in," Harry commented and he pinned her down onto the mats.

Rahne didn't care at this point. All she wanted was his throbbing hard manhood in her body. The young new mutant breathed when he parted her lips and entered her body.

She clenched her pussy around him. All of the heat pumped through to her core in preparation for mating. The young man wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and kept drilling her with several thrusts.

Rahne dug her fingernails into the black mats. There was something that flashed through her eyes when the young man kept drilling her again.

Harry smiled when he could feel how wet her pussy was. He worked her up quite nicely and he didn't mean today either. She had wanted this for an extremely long time. He wrapped his arm around her dripping center when he kept pushing into her rapidly. The young man took her with a series of thrusts deep into her body.

"More, more, more."

"Just relax, honey, you're going to cum," Harry whispered.

Rahne could believe that. Her tight walls caressed his tool when he spiked it into her. Harry wrapped his arm around her slim waist when he kept working himself into her. His thrusts worked himself to a fever pitch.

His balls ached and there was a need for them to release their contents into her inner chambers. Harry continued to push himself into her.

Rahne's pussy felt extremely tight. The short girl's tight and fit body stretched his endurance. Harry had numerous tricks in his book.

"Mate me, mate me," she begged. His fingers brushed up against her small and firm breasts. That caused her hips to clench.

He rammed her from behind again. His balls, loaded with cum, slammed against her thighs. Harry wrapped around her waist when he drilled into her from behind.

Each thrust brought her new sensations. Rahne thought that she was hyper sensitive because of her powers before. She never had any idea.

"You're going to cum, and do it hard," Harry whispered in her ear. Rahne's hips cranked his throbbing tool when he kept pumping into her.

That was for sure. She came really hard. The woman was seconds away from draining his manhood with her tight quim.

She kept cursing when he worked into her. Harry couldn't understand what she said. All he understood was that it sounded extremely hot.

He held onto her and pumped into her from behind. His balls tightened. The next thrust brought his load of cum into her body.

Rahne dug her nails into the mat when Harry pumped himself into her body. Harry kept slamming himself into her. Each drop of cum fired out of his balls into her.

He slid out of Rahne and left her on the mat.

"We need to continue to test your endurance," Harry said, rolling her over. He pinned her down to the mat.

Rahne came down from that next high. Only to feel Harry's manhood slide against her dripping hot lips when he was about into her.

Harry slid into her body again. Her tight pussy welcomed this large intruder again. Rahne's hot thighs pumped his throbbing tool into her.

Her B-Cup breasts lavished with sweat. Harry leaned down and sucked one of her nipples.

Rahne cursed when he sucked and then bit it. She was really sensitive. How did he know? She didn't even want to begin to think how he might know that.

Harry smiled when he had her squirm underneath his body. Her tight vagina rubbed his throbbing manhood when he pushed up and down into her.

"Don't….don't….." Rahne begged him. Harry smiled and stopped. He nearly pulled out of her snug pussy, the tip of him just barely into her.

She moaned and nearly lost it. The woman tried to reach up and grab onto his arm. She wanted him back into her.

"Please, don't stop, don't ever stop," she begged him. Rahne's aching pussy longed for attention and Harry was this close to giving it to her.

"If you insist," Harry responded. His tip inched closer towards her insides. Rahne spread her legs and allowed Harry to push into her hard.

He slammed him into her. His cock looked bigger than normal when it slammed into her tight and snug body. She lifted her hips up and she clenched him extremely hard.

"Oh, please, oh please," Rahne begged him.

Her tightness clasped around him when he worked into her. His hands explored her body and gave it all of the attention she craved.

This was like a dream come true and she didn't want it to end. Harry held onto her hips and rocked into her body.

Rahne's slick walls continued to hug him deep into her. She wanted to cum. There was something holding it back.

She realized it. She was bound to the will of her Alpha and what he desired, she was going to get. She was going to receive that. Harry sank himself into her again. His cum loaded balls slammed against her.

"Don't worry, you'll have your moment," Harry whispered to her. Rahne lifted her hips up in response and Harry kept working into her body.

Her tight walls caressed him when Harry worked into her. His throbbing manhood was about to be finished off. Another thrust and he would explode inside her.

Rahne flexed her hot walls over his manhood when he came down into her. The woman tightened herself around him when he went down into her again.

"Faster, harder, please."

Harry hoisted her up, never once breaking his stride. He pushed her against the wall. Now what he was doing made Rahne feel good. His rapid fire thrusts impacted her wet center.

Harry mentally pulled a switch in her. That caused her to cum hard. Her back pushed against the wall. Her arms and legs wrapped around Harry. He kept sinking his manhood into her tight body. She was stuffed completely full of his cock the more he worked into her.

Rahne's slick surface pushed down around him. Harry came up into her repeatedly. The two of them matched each other thrust by thrust. Both of them seemed to be trying to get the other to pop first.

Harry proved once again he was the Alpha Male. He allowed Rahne to cum.

Her body shuddered when she slammed her hot walls down onto her mate's tool. She kept pushing herself down onto him. She rode him like there was no tomorrow. Harry pushed into her harder when she thrust down onto him.

Her hot and wet walls collapsed around him. Rahne used her hips to jerk him hard.

It was Harry's turn. His balls released his cum into her.

Rahne moaned like a wolf in heat when Harry slammed his cock into her tight, young, body. Harry injected his load into her body. His balls drained into her body.

She slid down onto the ground and her pussy dripped with sensual desire. Harry smiled when he looked down at her.

Rahne looked completely trashed but the smile on her face showed her that she thought that it was more than worth it.

"Same time, next week," she said. Hope dripped deep from her voice.

"If you think that it will do you any good."

**End Snippet.**


	24. X is for X-23

The past was something that Laura Kinney didn't really want to relieve any time soon but it was something that she faced time and time again. She was given the codename of X-23. She was what everyone said that she was. She was nothing but a weapon and that terrified her. There were people who said that she was a monster that didn't deserve to live. She wondered in part if they were correct. The dark haired girl hitched a breath into her body and paused.

Weapon, monster, freak, those were the words that replayed in her head constantly. They were like an ever present symphony that she couldn't' get out of her head. She saw the atrocities that she committed.

It was almost to make a grown man or woman cry. She shuddered with her thoughts. Each of them brought her to a really bad place inside her head.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and he approached her.

"You know, none of this is your fault."

She didn't even turn around to face him. She couldn't even face what he did half of the time.

He didn't really give her an opportunity to look away. He didn't do this, not this time. He spun her around so she could face him.

The woman blinked when she looked over the young man before her. She could feel something build up inside her. Was it desire? She honestly didn't know. All she knew was that she looked into those deep green eyes and experienced what could honestly be considered power. She felt herself enamored by looking into his eyes. There were a few thoughts that went through her mind when she locked onto his eyes.

Harry Potter was someone that made her think that anything was possible. He was the one person who made her felt human.

"It's your call what you do here, Laura," Harry said. He always referred to her by the name her mother gave her, and never the codename of X-23. "You can walk away or you can face it."

"What do you think I should do?" Laura asked.

"That's what I'm asking you," Harry answered.

The facility was abandoned. There was no one here. The only danger was in Laura's mind. The dark haired female stepped forward.

"This was where it started, but it's not going to be where it's going to end," she said. She would have liked to see this place burn to the ground.

As long as it stood, there would always be someone who would use it to harm people. She couldn't believe some of the awful things that have happened inside this case.

To fight or to flight, that was something that was built into the minds of most animals. Laura's frown grew deeper. Her claws extended outwards and she made one solid swipe and slashed the edge of the building.

The fluids spilled to the ground. The golden and sickening fluids covered the ground. They were pure lighter fluid and she started a fire.

"Burned to the ground," Laura said. She looked forward, looking unblinking. A part of her wondered if she even did the right thing.

"Yes, you did," Harry informed her.

The facility would burn to the ground. She stepped inside and got a good look at it. The intoxicating fumes of fire filled her nostrils. Her senses were more sensitive to the fire and brimstone than most.

Harry's arm tightened around her. He leaned in closer towards her.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded in response.

The two of them disappeared to leave the facility to burn.

Laura stopped when she landed in front of Harry. Her heart sped up. She felt liberated, free. In some ways she faced her demons. They would always be inside her, taunting her. But they wouldn't be as bad as they once were.

"Thank you," Laura said graciously. She edged towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

She gave him a passionate kiss. There was so much that was unsaid that was left into that kiss.

Harry's hands roamed her body. Laura closed her eyes. She encouraged him to continue and precede. This was a good way to relieve stress. Her body called for the strongest male in the world and there was no one stronger to Harry.

"If you're ready…"

"There's no question," Laura said. She looked Harry in the eye. "Dominate me like you dominate them all. Do it or I'll be happy. And you won't like me when I'm angry."

"That's copyright infringement you know," Harry joked. Laura looked him in the eyes and Harry grabbed her by the waist, pushing her back onto the bed.

Her legs parted for him and the he pulled back her pants. She wore no panties underneath. There was a smooth strip of black hair that came between her legs. He slowly kissed her soft thighs and then kissed her stomach.

Laura groaned. He just skipped a very vital part of her. And she sensed that he knew it.

Harry smiled. He enjoyed working up all of his girls. His tongue brushed against her slit. He teased her a few times before he dove straight in.

Laura wrapped her legs around Harry's head. The oral sex was just the appetizer for the main event later on. The young man drove his tongue deep into her.

He could make her cum within moments. He could do that, but that was most certainly now how Harry operated. He wanted her body to long for everything that he gave her. Each swipe of his tongue inside her dripping hot pussy, he wanted to make sure that she wanted it.

' _You're mine,'_ Harry spoke inside her.

Laura's hot hips worked up towards him. Harry sucked down the juices that flowed between her legs like he was a starving man in the desert. The more he sucked down, the more her body thrashed.

"Take me," Laura begged him.

"I want you to return the favor," Harry suggested.

Laura sliced his pants off in response. She did the same to his boxers. His throbbing hard cock beckoned for attention. She wrapped her surprisingly soft hand around it and started to pump him.

His long and thick cock extended. Her hand continued to pump him. The dark haired vixen moved forward and placed her mouth around his cock. She ran her lips down his throbbing manhood and took him down into her.

Harry felt her hot mouth manipulate him along with her tongue. She really wanted to make him feel good by the looks of things. Harry groaned and allowed her to do so. The feel of her white hot mouth on his throbbing tool allowed him to really lean in towards her. His cock kept sliding into her mouth and she almost took him into the back of her throat.

Laura leaned her head back and she looked up at him. Her eyes gazed upon him when she kept sucking him. She managed to fit most of it in her mouth. All he had to do was Harry grabbing her around the face.

The young woman's tongue worked him over. She hungrily brought him deep into her mouth. Each thrust jack hammered him into her mouth. Laura tilted her head back and hummed when she came down onto him.

His throbbing rod slammed deep into her throat. He was almost there. The dark haired vixen was really working him over. Her deep sucks were like pure magic when she worked him over. Hunger danced in her eyes when she continued to lean her head back and she sucked him deeply and very often. Her lips made her way down onto him.

Harry grunted when he could feel his balls fill up. He was almost into the depths of her throat. He pushed himself into her mouth with a series of rapid fire pushes. He held onto the back of her head and kept up what he was doing.

Laura was determined to accumulate her prize. She fought for what she thought that she earned. Harry placed his hands on the back of her head and worked her mouth until it was absolutely sore. The healing factor ensured that it didn't stay too sore for very long.

"Closer, get ready," Harry groaned.

Laura manipulated his balls and she wanted him deep into her throat. The lust burning through her eyes almost felt like too much. His cock bounced deep into her mouth when he kept firing his thrusts into her. Each thrust was closer to an increasing amount of pleasure.

She tilted her head back and accepted his seed. It spilled into her mouth. Each spurt caused her to feel warm inside.

Harry was now hungry for something else. He picked her up and pushed her face down onto the bed.

"Yes, take me," Laura begged him. She could feel his throbbing rod at her entrance.

"You worked me up, well you're going to get everything that you wanted," Harry told her. Laura nodded in response, biting down on her lip. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you, take me with that big cock," Laura begged him. His manhood brushed against her dripping hot hole.

Seconds later he was going to be inside her and taking her for everything that she had. The young man pushed deep inside her body. She groaned when he filled her with some really hard thrusts.

Laura closed her eyes and felt him when he buried himself deep into her body. The increasing pleasure into her body showed that he could give her pretty much everything that he wanted.

"Take me, punish me!" Laura yelled.

Harry acknowledge her. Her pussy was tight. He attributed that her healing factor.

Laura liked the love making about as much as the next girl. What her feral side truly craved was a nice long fucking. Harry was going to give that to her, plain and simple, bottom line. He drilled into her from behind. His thrusts got deeper into her when he pounded her. Pleasure continued to work her body.

Laura wanted Harry to spill his seed into her body. Each thrust brought her to the edge of what she wanted, what she desired, and what she craved. Harry battered her when he drove in behind in her.

"Yes, oh yes," Laura begged him. She bit down on her lip with absolute hunger in her eyes. Harry took his throbbing manhood into her from behind. The thrusts battered her when he kept going into her. He slammed into her at a rapid fire rate. For the merest moment, Laura thought that she was going to lose herself to him.

His loins loaded up with his cum. He held himself back. This tight pussy was pure heaven.

"Yes, you like me fucking you hard," he groaned.

Laura sliced the sheets with her claws.

"I should punish you for that one," Harry whispered in her ear. He marked her neck in a way where it would last forever.

The dark haired woman clamped her pussy down around his tool. His thrusts brought her closer to some kind of land of pleasure. Each thrust inside her made her feel happy to be alive.

"Oh, do it, do it!" Laura begged him.

Harry held onto her. He reached around towards her. His hand cupped her nice young firm tit. He squeezed it and she moaned underneath his grip.

"How, do you like that?" Harry asked. He twisted her nipples roughly.

"Yes, oh yes, oh god, my god!" Laura begged him. He pumped into her hard from behind. His thrusts brought her closer to the edge of what she considered to be pure bliss. He pumped into her body and made her his own.

Harry smiled. He slowed down his thrusts.

"Don't slow down," she begged. She could feel him grab her by the arms when held them back.

"Don't worry, don't plan on doing so," Harry whispered in her ear. Laura closed her eyes and just felt him when he pounded into her extremely hard from behind.

That really made her pussy work for him. The young brunette squirmed underneath him. Her tight pussy closed around him when she caressed his manhood. His deep thrusts brought her to another passionate edge. Harry pumped deep into her. His thrusts got even more intense.

He escalated to slamming his throbbing manhood into her. He could feel his balls filling up. They ached for a release but he wanted her to beg for it.

Laura panted. Her body was covered in sweat. The smell of sex filled the air and made her nuts. She craved what her lover was going to pump into her.

She bit down on her lip to stifle a scream.

"If you're not screaming, then I'm not fucking you hard enough."

Laura would have to agree. She could feel his hard manhood stuff her tight pussy. Her legs felt like they were weighed down.

He grabbed her and pushed her down into the bed. He kept ramming her over and over again. He fucked her extremely hard with some quick and hard thrusts. She closed her eyes when he worked her body over.

"God," Laura panted. She could feel him work her over to a fever pitch.

"Indeed," Harry whispered in her ear. Laura could feel him work her over when his thrusts pumped into her body. Each one of them made her feel like there was something amazing flowing through her body.

Harry worked himself up. Her body really tested his stamina and really she had a great deal of her own that could be used. The two of them could fuck like rabbits, a term which really needed to re-defined.

The young man grabbed her waist and pumped into her from behind. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge when he went into her from behind. Laura's dripping hot pussy slid around his walls and he continued to bring her closer to the edge.

"You're going to earn your reward," Harry whispered.

Laura's slick walls pumped him into her. His hand manipulated her in every single way and his cock manipulated her in all of the way his hand couldn't. Harry slapped his balls into her. Her wet walls caressed him.

"Cum in me, please cum in me," Laura begged him. She bit down on her lips when he worked into her from behind.

Harry agreed. He was going to give her something that she wanted, something that she craved. He pumped himself into her from behind. His thrusts sped up.

Laura collapsed onto the bed. The overwhelming force of her orgasm brought her to new heights. Harry picked up the pace and worked her up to a fever pitch. His manhood slid deep into her from behind when he thrust into her. His thrusts increased in speed and fever pitch.

His balls tightened and he lost it into her. Laura could feel him and she encouraged him to finish up into her.

Harry pulled out of her. Laura could feel him out of her. The dark haired female felt completely at ease finally.

Laura draped her legs over his lap and she prepared to lower herself down to him.

"You don't think that I've had enough, do you?" Laura asked him.

Harry groaned when her tightness came down onto his throbbing tool. The smile crossed his face when he came down onto him.

"Never," Harry agreed when she slowly began to ride him again and wanted to reach a fever pitch with him. Her lust was contagious and she prepared to fuck him until raw.

The dance would continue well into the night.

**End Snippet.**


	25. Y is for Yay

Alison Blaire sighed when she got off of her last concert of what she considered to be a death tour. The blonde closed her eyes, her blonde hair hanging loosely about her face. She loved her fans. The pop star would have to say that she had the best fans in the world beyond a shadow of a doubt. That being said, there were times where the people who scheduled these tours seemed to have a pour sense of time and space.

She stood in a silver dress that was low cut. It came up to her mid-area. It sparkled in the light. Some people might say that it dazzled them. The woman stepped forward and she gave a nice sigh. She wanted to hit the showers and take the three weeks off before the next tour could start.

She stripped out of her outfit. She wore a lacy blue bra with some lacy panties. She made sure the door was secure behind her. Alison stepped inside and stripped off her undergarments. She revealed her young, fit, body. Perfect high breasts that were fairly large, topped off with nice pink nipples, a curved body with a flat stomach. She had shapely hips and a set of long shapely legs. Her ass was firm and her pussy was completely shaven.

She allowed the cold water to flow from the shower and closed her eyes. The blonde pop star could feel the rush that went through her body.

Someone crept up behind her and Alison breathed heavily. She realized that someone was in the shower with her.

"Relax, it's only me," Harry whispered in her ear. "You were amazing out there, Ali."

Harry kissed her from behind on her neck and started to soap up her back. She moaned when his able hands roamed over her body. That caused her to hum underneath her breath.

"I didn't even notice that you were back here," Alison mewled. She could feel Harry's strong chest pressed against her back. His hands roamed as he cleaned her. He squirted the shower gel on her breasts and soaped them up.

The blonde's eyes flitted over with pleasure. His hands rotated when he worked her over and he moved down her body.

It was obvious that he was completely naked when he stood in the shower with her. Alison wasn't going to lie, that was the state that she liked him the best. His nice fingers kept working him over when he brushed them over her body.

"Yes," Alison whimpered. She could feel what he was doing to her and she loved every single moment of it.

"You've seen nothing yet," Harry said. He spun her around and she could see him. He backed her up against the wall. "You're really going to get wet now."

"Please," she begged him. His finger rushed down her body and started to play with her pussy. Her soapy breasts pressed against his body.

He moved his hand up and cupped them. The blonde cooed softly when he worked her over. His able hand clutched her breast.

"Do you want it, my pop princess?" Harry asked. He nipped her on the side of the neck.

Alison was glad when Harry surprised her after a long tour. It made things all worth while.

"Yes, please, I need you," Alison begged him. Her chest inhaled and exhaled. Her large breasts rose and fell.

Harry took his mouth around her nipple and gave it a slow suck. His tongue twirled around it. His finger brushed down her gushing slit and he worked it into her.

His manhood brushed against her slit. Alison gave a soft coo when he worked in her.

"Please, Harry, don't tease me," Alison begged him.

Harry gripped. Her wet legs could barely work around him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her soft lifts. The blonde pop star worked her tongue deep into her mouth and the two of them battled for domination.

Harry won the battle by a wide margin. His manhood slid her hot walls together and he inched into her.

Alison's thighs parted when Harry entered inside her. The blonde stretched her wet walls apart. She could feel each inch of him shoved into her.

"I know this is what you've been waiting for," Harry whispered in her ear. Alison moaned when he stuffed her full of his cock.

"That's what I want, that's what I need, that's what I really need," Alison begged. Her wet snatch clutched around him.

Alison felt him go into her. He picked up his stride with some slow strokes into her. He gained some momentum when he went in and out of her.

"Harry, play with me, play with me," she begged him.

Harry rose to her suggestion. His hands molested her soft breasts and Harry ran his hands over her breasts. Her nipples stuck out and his tongue worked around them. She moaned when his powerful oral skills caused her to whine.

"How about we take this up to the next level?" Harry asked her.

Harry removed his cock from her snatch. Alison felt the sense of loss. Her breathing increased.

Harry turned her around and he started at the back of her ear. He sucked her earlobe and slowly kissed down the back of her neck. He made his way down her back. His hand pushed between her pussy lips and she moaned.

"Harry!" she whined.

Harry sucked her ear and she whined. He exploited her sensitive spots. Harry decided that he would slide into her dripping snatch again.

Her wet moist opening hugged him when he entered her. Harry placed his hands onto her hips and he pumped into her.

"Oooh," Alison moaned. She could feel him pump into her. Her breasts smashed against the shower wall when he pushed into her.

"You like me fucking you from behind, don't you?"

"Yes, I like it," Alison begged. She could feel the orgasm bubble up along them.

Harry grunted when he worked her tight pussy. "I'm going to make you hit notes you can't hit otherwise."

He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back into her. Her wet pussy hugged him and Harry kept working into her. The blonde nympho whined when her tight walls caressed him. Harry's really hard thrusts brought her further to the edge of her passions and her desire.

"Yes, that's it, that's it," Alison begged him.

Harry smiled when he thrust into her. He was building up the explosion with her. His balls sized up.

"I need your seed, Harry, please," she pleaded.

Harry placed his hands on her supple and firm breasts. He continued to work himself into her. The pop star's dripping pussy really wanted him. Something this hot, wet, and juicy made Harry work just that bit extra.

"You've done such a good job, it would be practically mean for me to deny you your rightful reward," Harry grunted.

Alison nodded. She could feel Harry's throbbing cock push into her. The shower had stopped running. She wasn't sure whether or not Harry turned it off. She really didn't care, all she cared about was Harry's rapid fire thrusts working her pussy over. The blonde tightened her wet walls around him when he went into her.

"So much," Alison breathed. She could feel it.

Harry grunted. His orgasm was near. He launched a volley of cum deep into her body and she screamed.

His load shot into her body. Alison fell down to the ground the moment he was done with her.

The blonde turned around onto her knees. She had a sexy and sultry look on her face. She saw Harry's cock still at half-mast.

"Oh, that's a mess," Ali cooed. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing prick and licked it. "Why don't I clean that up for you, baby?"

Harry groaned when the blonde's talented tongue slowly worked him over. Her tongue ran all the way down and licked his balls. The young woman seemed to be taking this to heart. Her tongue ran all over his balls when she kept playing him.

She leaned on in and touched her lips to the tip of his cock. She stroked it and then allowed it to grow.

She slid his throbbing member between her tits. "Just enjoy the magic."

Harry smiled when he grabbed Alison's breasts. His throbbing manhood slid in and out of her soft breasts. They felt so wonderful wrapped around him.

Alison felt Harry's hard throbbing cock sliding between her breasts. She felt so good. She enjoyed him fucking her tits. The blonde moaned when Harry rammed deep into her. The blonde wanked him up and down.

"I want you to cum all over my titties, Harry, please, that would make me feel so good," Alison begged him. The blonde's eyes flooded over with lust when she worked him over. The young man's massive rod went in between her breasts.

The two of them were now out of the shower and in the middle of Alison's dressing room. She adjusted herself and she worked him down.

She looked sexy on her knees before Harry. Her soft, ample breasts worked Harry up and down when she continued to jerk off his cock. The blonde reared her head back and allowed a soft moan to escape through her lips.

"Oh, baby, that's it, I want your cum."

"Here it is," Harry grunted. He held onto her.

The roaring rush of cum through his balls shot up. Ali screamed in pleasure when his cock exploded. He coated her breasts with a series of shots with her cum.

She made her way towards the bed that was set up for her dressing room. She walked over towards he.

Ali used her hand and smeared her breasts with his cum. She lifted her hand up and slowly licked the cum off of her breasts.

Harry stepped over towards her and jumped her. He pinned her back onto the bed.

"Please, Harry, let me ride you, I want to impale myself down on you," the young pop star whimpered.

Harry laid on his back. Ali backed off at his not so subtle cue. Her wet tongue brushed against his throbbing tool when she worked him over. The young blonde kept licking his throbbing manhood.

Her nether lips ached for his manhood. She crawled over and crouched over him. Her dripping snatch pushed over him.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy teasing you now," Ali said, her eyes heavily lidded over with lust. Harry looked at her with a smile when she rubbed her hot pussy over him.

"Yeah, but do you have the self control to wait?"

Ali hated when he made a point like that. Her dripping pussy ached for him. She already had a load inside her and a load all over her breasts and in her mouth. She wanted more. Her pussy hungered for even more.

The blonde woman worked her dripping hot pussy down onto his throbbing tool. The young woman teased him and then rammed her tight box onto him. She impaled himself on his throbbing long pole when it entered her body.

"Oh yeah, oh fuck yeah!" she cheered when she came down onto him. The blonde slid herself down onto his manhood when she worked him over.

"That's what you like, isn't it?" Harry asked her.

The blonde's breasts bounced up and down. Harry leaned forward and assaulted her sweaty globes. He sucked and licked at her.

"Oh baby, that was a sensitive spot."

She grinded herself down onto him and brought his length into her depths. It felt so good what she did to him. It made her nerve endings to explode. The blonde was rubbing up and down on him. She hugged his head to her ample chest.

Her hips gushed forward and she rammed herself down onto him. She wanted to make sure every last inch of his twelve inches filled her up. She hit a high note.

She couldn't tell what Harry was saying. All she could tell was that she was doing really wonderful things to her breasts.

The young woman pumped herself up and down on them. The blonde mutant kept pushing herself up and down onto them. She really felt him inside her. Each pleasure spot was struck like a note. Her moans got louder. The more he attacked her breasts, the greater that she felt.

The two of them continued their lustful dance for quite some time. Ali was determined to ride Harry to an orgasm despite the fact that she was losing a great amount of steam. The blonde's dripping hot pussy clenched around him hard.

She summoned all that she could do to her pussy muscles. Her inner muscles tightened around him when he kept going up and down on him. Alison's eyes fluttered over when she kept rocking herself up and down on him. She was this close to having him. His balls were about to tighten and launch their fluids inside her.

Harry grunted and slammed up into her. The two of them had their mutual orgasm to each other. It was a hell of a ride even though it ended.

The two of them collapsed in a sweaty, sticky, and satisfied pile. Ali leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips.

"I love you Harry," she breathed lustfully in her ear.

"I love you too, Ali," he responded.

The two of them relaxed together and it would be time for them to go again.

**End Snippet.**


	26. Z is for Ze Number One Rule

The top floor of one of Harry Potter's office buildings led to an extremely gorgeous view that overlooked the city. A young blonde woman with her hair tied back, wearing glasses, and dressed in a female business suit looked over the city. She had been looking through the archives of some of Harry's encounters with various women up until that point. Some of the places that he managed to sneak security cameras to video tape these encounters for training purposes were interesting, she had to admit.

And there were countless more to go through. She just cherry picked some of them. Granted, some of the letters were stretching to be honest. She crossed her legs when she finished up a really interesting encounter and put it away.

She could see her mate approach her from behind.

"So, you're studying the archives, aren't you?"

The blonde turned around and she smiled. "Well, I've got to pick the best of the best when we recruit new recruits. Although, you are getting well past the triple digits by this point, I have a feeling."

"That's why we have spreadsheets, to keep track of anything," Harry said. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the waist of the beautiful blonde that greeted him. "So, do you think that we put something together?"

"Well, you know, when you've seen one sex scene, you kind of want to see them all," she commented. Her lips pressed against his and greeted him. "But after about three days of viewing these, I think that I've got something that is going to blow people away."

"I know that you have impeccable taste, Kara," Harry answered her.

"Well, glad someone admits that," Kara said. Harry titled her head towards up and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't let those Anti-Supergirl trolls get you down, Kara," Harry said to her. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Their opinions are completely irrelevant."

"I guess some people have nothing more constructive with their lives than to get on the Internet and bitch about all of the things that they don't like," Kara said.

"Sadly some people will never be happy unless they're complaining about something," Harry replied.

"And yet, there are people who keep coming back to complain, despite the fact they know better," Kara said. She reached over. "I got a text from Deadpool…..I don't know why he's accusing us of stealing his gimmick."

"I don't have the slightest idea," Harry answered. He backed his partner in crime. Contrary to popular opinion, Kara was his first female friend, period. There was no one else that came before her, period. "But, I think that you've done a good job."

"Thank you," Kara replied. "I guess people in the end will like what they want to, but I'll always be here whether they like it or not."

"Yes, you will be, but I suppose that we can't help that some people have poor taste," Harry said. He got a text message from Deadpool. "And again, he's accusing us of stealing his gimmick. I don't even know what his problem is."

"I don't even know how he knows what we're talking about," Kara responded.

Harry gave her the honest answer. He rested his hand on her soft right thigh. "It's Deadpool. Doesn't that explain everything?"

"Yes," Kara agreed. She could feel Harry's lips push against hers.

He guided her back onto the desk and he slowly left her lips. He continued to kiss on the side of her neck. The blonde closed her eyes when Harry opened her blouse. Her round breasts were exposed in a nice lacy red bra.

His hands roamed down her body and he undid her skirt. She was sitting on the desk, dressed in nothing but a lacy red pair of panties, a bra, stockings, and a garter belt.

"I didn't touch myself, I was waiting for you," Kara breathed hotly. Harry reached between her legs and squeezed her. That caused her hips to lift up and she breathed in desire.

"I admire your restraint," Harry said. He planted a few kisses on her stomach and went down between her legs when he licked her dripping slit.

"Yes, I just barely made it," Kara breathed. She latched her hands onto the back of his head. His tongue pushed deep between her legs and he slowly licked her slit. His tongue really was working her over. "Oh….yes."

Kara panted when her hips lifted up into his tongue. The young man kept using his tongue to increase her pleasure. The beautiful blonde alien thought that she was going to lose it.

"Fuck, I love you," Kara moaned. She could feel her hips rise up. "I could have done without the foreplay….I was ready to go, you know."

"I know," Harry said. He looked up at her with his face dripping with Kara's juices. The blonde looked at him with adoring eyes. "But you'd got to admit that's half of the fun."

"Yes, it is," Kara admitted. She gave a frown when she looked at him. She rose herself up to a sitting position and she beckoned him over.

Harry joined her on the desk. She undid his pants with expert ease. She cooed when his throbbing cock went out.

"Yummy," Kara said. Her backed up lust was apparent. The blonde's hot lips wrapped around his throbbing tool.

Her hand rested on his balls and she slowly stroked him. Harry grunted when she maintained the momentum and caused his cock to jump up into her throat.

Kara wanted that yummy cum in her. She had spent the last three days practicing self-restraint for this Harry Potter and the X-Women special presentation. She wanted her reward and she wanted it now. Her body was about ready to explode with unbridled lust when she came down onto him. Her lips smacked against his tool when she brought him into her mouth.

She brought him deeper into her throat. Kara really was having the time of her life, bobbing her cock up and down on him. Her lips kept smacking around him when she drew him deep into her mouth. The pleasure that she would feel of this man's cum caused her lips to moisten. She really needed something badly. She needed him deep into her mouth and now. She needed him deep into her mouth in the worst way necessary.

"Easy, Kara, good things come to good girls."

Kara forced her mouth down onto him. Her hot throat worked him over. Harry grunted when his balls sized up.

She continued her vacuum like suction onto his balls. She wanted every single drop to go into her mouth in a rocket frenzy fury. She slowly rubbed his balls and stimulated him. The edge she pushed him to happened to be intense.

Harry fired his load deep into her mouth. Kara used her lips to create suction that drained his balls.

"Oh, that feels so good," Kara whispered with a delightful coo. She used her finger to work her way down his manhood and she smiled. "But you know that I want more."

She licked some of the excess cum off. She leaned back and spread her legs. Her inviting pink pussy beckoned for Harry.

Harry pushed her back on the desk and pinned her hands back the back of her head. Her body squealed at the domination.

He pushed deep into her body. He held his hands on Kara's soft backside to gain the moment. He plowed her into the desk.

"Great, Rao, yes, you know how to touch me," Kara begged him. She could feel herself brought to an orgasm with a matter of seconds.

Harry slowed down the thrusts. Her nerves tingled for him. She wanted him to ram deep into her body. Kara closed her eyes when he pumped deep into her body. He touched all of her spots.

He pulled almost all the way out of her. Kara tried to lock her legs around Harry, to hold him deep into her.

He nibbled on her nipples in response. His tongue worked over her surprisingly soft nipples. His mouth wrapped around her nipples and he sucked them hard.

Kara felt him enter her again. His throbbing cock stretched across her soft walls. Kara pumped her hips up, slowly, and sensually. She wanted him deep into her depths. He stretched her something fierce when he worked into her.

"Harder, harder, harder," Kara begged him. Her legs wrapped around him when he pumped into her.

"Slow down, we have plenty of time," Harry warned her. Kara looked at him with burning desire flashing through her eyes.

"No time to wait, just do it," Kara breathed. Her nails dug into his shoulder. She encouraged him to go deeper into her.

Harry pushed himself balls deep. Her sinfully tight pussy wrapped around his tool when she pumped him. Her soft walls kept rubbing him to greater sensations. Harry closed his eyes when he went inside her.

His hand brushed against her thigh and Harry kept working her over. Kara slowly stroked him with her walls. He ran his hands over her hips and cooed.

He led her to a shrieking orgasm. Her hot walls closed around him when she kept pumping him. Her hot hips clenched him hard and Harry pushed himself into her. Kara closed her eyes and just felt what he had to offer. He rammed his throbbing manhood deep into her from behind, working her over with harder strokes yet.

"Yes, Harry," Kara begged him. She felt his hands on the back of her hair suddenly and realized that her face was pressed against the windows leading up to the balcony.

The two of them could destroy the glass if they weren't careful. They weren't going to get hurt but that could be a mess.

Harry was a step ahead of that. He caused the glass to disappear. The blonde was pushed outside onto the balcony. She hovered up when his cock dug into her dripping hot pussy. Harry held his hands around her waist and he kept pumping into her from behind. Kara closed her eyes and let out a pleasurable whine when he entered her with harder strokes yet.

"So close, isn't it?" Harry asked her.

Kara collapsed her walls around him when he stroked his way into her. He built up a great deal of momentum.

Kara hovered over the edge of the balcony. Harry held onto her hips when he pumped into her from behind. He nearly pushed her over the edge but she could fly so that wasn't a problem.

"Play with my tits, play with them," Kara breathed.

Harry slowly twisted her nipples. The pleasure she felt caused her hips to clench him when he rode into her from behind.

"Working towards the finale," Harry breathed in her ear. He gave her a few more hard strokes and brought her closer to the edge.

"I can't wait," Kara breathed. He lightly tugged on her hair when he hammered her from behind. Kara closed her eyes when Harry worked into her from behind. His thrusts brought her closer to her pleasure.

The blonde's slick walls caressed him when he entered her constantly from behind. Kara's moist slit pushed around him when he kept working her.

"Deeper, please, deeper," Kara begged him. Harry rocked her in mid-air, but he pulled out of her. "Why?"

"I want to see the look on your face when we reach the end," Harry whispered to her. He pulled her closer towards him. Her dripping pussy rubbed his manhood.

Kara pushed herself down onto his manhood. Her lips stretched to accommodate his large manhood. It stuffed into her tight body. Her breasts swayed eye level towards him. His hands pushed on her breasts and she bounced herself down onto him.

Her wet snatch caressed him when she went up and down on him. The blonde gave a sultry and sensual moan when she came down onto him. He reached around her and grabbed her ass. That caused her to flitter her eyes shut and breath heavily. Her tight box closed around him when she came down onto him again.

The two of them created a nice little wind with each other. If anyone looked up, they might have seen a sonic blur going back and forth in the air. That was pretty much how intense they were fucking each other.

His hand placed on her tight ass when he pushed into her. The blonde give a sensual coo when he entered her. Her slick walls caressed him and massaged him.

"Let it go, cum."

Kara did cum. She nearly fell out of the air which would have been embarrassing. She wouldn't have gotten hurt but her pride would have been damaged.

Harry held her hips and he brought her down to down close to the ground. She closed her eyes and she got excited by nearly getting plowed through the ground.

His hands brushed over her body and she whimpered. She wanted to be slammed down hard and fucked again.

Harry fucked her with the force of the jet plane as they got higher. The two of them could go at for hours. He thrust into her when they flew around the world.

They made their way to an abandoned field. Kara clenched him and Harry drove her down into the ground.

Kara's thighs clenched around him and she came extremely hard when he plowed her into the ground. The blonde's legs wrapped around him. He fucked her into the crater on the ground.

"Do you like that?" Harry asked her.

"Love it," Kara breathed. She was being fucked into the ground quite literally. Her hips spasmed up when Harry rammed into her again.

Kara turned him over and she slowly rod him. She used her super powerful pussy muscles to lift him into the air by his cock.

"Time to return the favor," Kara breathed. The two of them did several thrusts per second.

That caused Kara to experience super sonic levels of orgasms. There was enough that blew her mind completely.

Harry touched his hands to either side of her thighs. He plowed her deep into the ground even harder. His manhood spiked into her and she lifted her hips up. The pleasure increased through her body and she breathed heavily when she came down. Her hips settled down into the ground when he pushed himself into her.

The two of them destroyed the field that they fucked in. Kara decided that she would use her hips to milk him.

"It's time to cum," Kara breathed. The two of them were extremely sweat and covered in dirty. Kara kept working him over.

Harry held himself back. He played with her nipples. "Are you sure you earned it?"

Kara rocked the ground when she rocked herself down onto Harry. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

Each yes punctuated with an amazing orgasm. Harry held his hand on her ass and squeezed it. It was going to be done together.

They were ending this project with a bang. Kara's hot thighs closed around him. The blonde tensed up from her orgasm.

Her orgasm set off the explosion of Harry's cock. He fired his load into her pussy with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

Kara pumped up and down onto him. She settled down onto him. Her pussy oozed with the cream he launched into her.

The two of them collapsed into the large hole that they had made. The two of them wrapped themselves into an embrace.

"Amazing," Kara whispered. She straddled Harry and ran her hand down his chest. She wrapped her arms around her. "You know, there's a stream nearby that we could play in."

'I'd be down for that if you are," Harry said.

"Always," Kara said. "Love you."

"Love you too Kara, always," Harry answered. The two of them locked arms. "Do you think that you can control yourself for the five seconds it takes you to get there?"

"No promises," Kara said. "Well, this will be an interesting one to show new recruits."

"I think some of them might pass out because of this one," Harry commented and Kara giggled.

"Maybe we can give them a live show afterwards."

**The End.**


End file.
